Rosa
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Porque su esencia no solo exaspera, sino que también cautiva y enamora. Conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y oneshots de distintas parejas con Gokú.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Valor**

 **.**

 **.**

Comenzó como una travesura, como un coqueteo infantil e inmaduro. Había creído que él sería como todo varón que caía a sus pies sin siquiera proponérselo, pero como esta vez era ella la interesada pensó que un poco de esfuerzo de su parte sería suficiente.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Su error había sido ver tan solo un cascarón, mas con el tiempo se dio cuenta que había más que eso.

El proceso de comprensión hacia aquel sayajín fue arduo, agotador, exasperante. ¿Y entonces por qué se esforzaba tanto en un hombre tan mentecato? ¡Patético! Se sintió indignada del esfuerzo que él le demandaba. —¡No lo vale! —se repitió varias veces, intentando convencerse.

Qué cosa más inútil.

Pero sus entrañas no le hicieron caso a su mente. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué seguía intentando acercarse a él? Era claro que no estaba interesado. Peor aún, ni siquiera lograba darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

¿Acaso era su orgullo el que la perseguía? Si así era, ¿desde cuándo le interesaba hacer caer a todos a sus pies? Sabía que el efecto que ella producía en el sexo opuesto era inexorable, pero siempre le había dado igual si lo tenía o no. ¡Qué estupidez! Ni que fuera aquellas que competían contra ella para ver cuántos hombres lograban conquistar. No, Bura Brief era mucho mejor que eso. No necesitaba probar nada a nadie. Solo a ella misma. Pero éste no era el caso.

¿Qué buscaba exactamente?

¡Qué sorpresa tan desagradable se llevó! Oh, sí. Eso mismo. _Ese sentimiento_ la arroyó con una brutalidad abrumadora. Le causó un extraño e inusual pudor en ella, la invadió sin piedad y llegó para jamás dejarla. ¡Diablos! Ya era un caso irremediable. Se sentía tan molesta. ¿Ella? ¿Sentir algo así por un clase baja? Y para colmo, por él...

¡Qué remedio!

—Usted me gusta. —declaró imponente y decidida ante el sayajín, pero por dentro temblaba.

Él parpadeó y finalmente le mostró una sonrisa radiante y cristalina.

—Tú también me gustas. —dijo con afabilidad.

Y los ojos de la sayajín se abrieron incrédulos. El corazón latiendo desenfrenado.

Luego lo entendió.

—¡Maldito insecto! —exclamó totalmente molesta.

Había fracasado.

Fin.

 **N/A: Comienzo esta antología con mi OTP. Muchas gracias por leer. :D**

 **A Chocolatmint, my almost twin, gracias por apoyarme siempre :3**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Atte: Anna Bradbury**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Esta vez vengo con un Marron x Gokú al que yo bautizo MarKu XD**

.

.

.

 **Rosa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brillo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Hazlo! —exclamó su mejor amiga.

Y eso fue todo. Marron lo hizo. No sabía exactamente por qué. Eso le hizo cuestionarse la razón por la cual en verdad nadie podía decirle que no a la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula, ella inclusive. Es decir, antes no le caía nada bien. Bura Brief era vanidosa, demandante, de cáracter fuerte y se creía el centro del universo. Oh, sí. La detestaba. Bueno, antes, antes de conocerla realmente. ¿Y de qué se dio cuenta? En realidad, Bura era todo lo que había creído de ella. Sin embargo, en el fondo tenía un buen corazón. Marron no podía creer que ahora fuera su mejor amiga. Ambas eran muy opuestas. La rubia era demasiado tímida, de perfil bajo, y según Bura, dulce. No lo creía, pero así la había descripto la de cabellos celestes.

La amistad comenzó una vez que la princesa la rescató de ser atacada por unos estudiantes mayores que se burlaban de ella por ser tímida y, según ellos, una nerd. Bura llegó y con unos cuantos golpes bastó. A partir de ahí se hicieron cercanas, y Marron comprendió que había juzgado mal —en parte— a la híbrida sayajín.

De eso hacía tres años.

Un día la vio pintar flores y manzanas sobre un lienzo. Nada especial según la propia Marron quien juzgaba su propio arte como "standard", pero Bura aparentemente no lo había visto así. Le dijo que tenía talento y que entrara al club de arte de la escuela. —¡Hazlo! —le había dicho como una orden pero sin serlo. Y Marron lo hizo.

En el momento de mostrar sus habilidades comenzó su martirio. Todo le salía mediocre, y ya no era según su criterio. Marron podía ver la expresión de su profesora al ver lo que pintaba. Algo le faltaba. ¿Ganas? Probablemente. La verdad era que ya no las tenía. Todo era un desastre y se sentía frustrada. Quería renunciar al club y empezar algún deporte, pero Bura la convenció de que no, de que buscara una motivación. Otra vez lo mismo: era imposible negarse a lo que ella le decía, pero la rubia sabía que en fondo era porque no quería decepcionarla. Eso la motivó un poco, pues los ojos de su mejor amiga brillaban siempre que hablaba de la hermosa pintura de flores y frutas que le había visto la primera vez que descubrió su arte.

—Tranquila, Marron. Tal vez solo estás estresada por los exámenes. Eso es muy común. Ya te volverán las ganas de pintar y verás que tu talento resurgirá. —Bura trató de levantarle el ánimo.

Marron le sonrío. ¿Eso sucedería en verdad? Tal vez, pero sería difícil. Lo que ella necesitaba era inspiración, motivación, la pasión que había perdido hacía dos meses atrás. Sí, ese era su gran secreto, según su estado de ánimo Marron hacía salir a flote el verdadero arte desde lo más profundo de ella. La verdad es que estaba apagada desde _aquel acontecimiento._ Si tan solo Bura supiera... ¿Por qué no se lo contaba? ¿No se suponía que era su mejor amiga? Qué complicado. Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía. ¿Pero para qué decírselo? Nunca lo había hecho y hacerlo ahora no tenía caso. Sí, ese secreto era suyo, el único que nunca pudo decirle a Bura.

Y así seguiría por siempre.

—¿Marron? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? —balbuceó, saliendo de sus elucubraciones. Luego sonrió. —¿Luzco mal?

—Distraída. —contestó. Luego la miró con suspicacia. —Está bien, Marron. Como tu mejor amiga respeto tu silencio. Sé que a veces necesitamos guardarnos las cosas para nosotros mismos.

Marron abrió los ojos de par a par sorprendida.

—¿Q-Qué? —dijo en un hilo de voz. —¿D-De qué hablas?

—¿No es obvio? Lo que digo es que entiendo el que no quieras decirme aquello que te abruma, aquello que te ha quitado la pasión por tus pinturas. No estás preparada y lo comprendo, pero dejame decirte que cuando quieras hablar yo estaré ahí para escucharte.

Ella siguió perpleja. Luego sonrió.

—¿No me pedirás que te cuente? Solías decirme que querías saber todo de mí.

—Esta vez no. Pero cuando quieras soltarlo solo dilo. Apuesto a que te hará mucho bien.

Marron rió. La princesa Brief sin duda era...

—Eres increíble.

—Lo sé. —afirmó Bura con indisimulada petulancia a la vez que movía su perfecto cabello azul hacia atrás con la mano derecha.

Marron rió divertida. Así era Bura, y la adoraba tal y como era.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Quién? —preguntó Marron.

—Es un amigo de la infancia que al fin se ha dignado a volver a la Tierra. —contestó Krillin con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Me repites por qué te estoy acompañando?

Krillin rió.

—No seas así, Marron. Solo quiero que lo veas después de tanto tiempo. Él es todo un personaje.

En realidad, acompañar a su padre no representaba ninguna molestia para ella, pero creía que era una perdida de tiempo ya que en esos momentos debía de seguir practicando sobre el lienzo.

—Además mientras hablamos tú puedes pintar algo de este bosque. —sugirió.

No era una mala idea, y ella siempre traía consigo una cápsula con pinceles, colores y lienzos. Después de todo aprovecharía su estancia en la naturaleza que adoraba.

—Tienes razón. —sonrió.

—¿Qué tal este lugar? —propuso el padre al cesar su caminar.

A Marron le brillaron los ojos. ¡Era el lugar perfecto! El follaje era hermoso: las flores de distintos colores olían delicioso y los árboles tenían un ameno color verde que la hacían sentir de maravilla.

Definitivamente no era una mala idea haber acompañado a su padre.

— _Este ambiente me ayudará mucho._ —pensó la de cabellos rubios.

—Es perfecto. —declaró ella.

—Tú vete preparando Marron. Yo iré a buscar unas flores para tu madre a unos pasos de aquí. —anunció.

—De acuerdo.

Pronto lo perdió de vista mientras ella acomodaba el bastidor sobre el suelo, encontrando la posición que más cómoda se le hacía. Estaba entusiasmada. Decidió que iba a pintar el árbol que estaba frente a ella. Sin embargo, algo le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era otro árbol que no estaba muy lejos de ella. Uno que sobresalía de los demás: fuerte, prominente, imponente, con una copa frondosa y hermosa.

—¡Ese! —exclamó emocionada.

No sabía por qué en realidad, pero en ese instante ni siquiera las bellas y pintorescas flores que la rodeaban le atrajeron más la atención que aquel singular árbol, por lo cual, se acercó a él y luego de preparar la paleta de colores comenzó a dar las primeras pinceladas... No obstante...

—¿Por qué...? —susurró con la voz quebrada. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó.

Al parecer ni aquel lugar lograba apaciguar _aquel dolor_. La primera lágrima surgió.

—¿Por qué cuando creo estar bien esos pensamientos vuelven a mi?

Y más lágrimas nacieron.

—¿Por qué...? —siguió repitiendose con lamento.

Entre medio de su zozobra, de súbito, un extraño sonido le hizo dar un respingo.

—¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó alarmada.

Provenía de muy cerca. Sin duda era el sonido de una criatura. ¿Un animal? ¿Dónde? Y al poner más atención se dio cuenta que estaba muy muy cerca. Sintió temor. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia el árbol como buscando la protección de aquel ser vivo tan imponente, pero al hacerlo comprendió que el sonido se hacía más fuerte, más nítido.

Miró el árbol perpleja.

—Es... imposible... —dijo atónita.

No obstante, al rodear el árbol para examinarlo vio a alguien durmiendo sobre una de las grandes ramas. Era un sujeto que se movía incómodo. Estaba dormido y buscaba una buena posición para poder seguir durmiendo. Y los sonidos que hacía eran ronquidos.

Una gran gota emergió de la sien de Marron.

—Oiga...

Ninguna respuesta, el individuo seguía dormido.

—¡Oiga! —exclamó.

Y él cayó.

—Ayayayayayayayayay —se quejó el recién caído a la vez que daba vueltas de un lado para el otro cual niño.

Marron lo miró con extrañeza y curiosidad. Definitivamente no era un niño para hacer esa clase de cosas.

—Oiga...

—¿Eh? —parpadeó al darse cuenta de la joven que estaba frente a él.

Ella quería decir algo, pero sintió su voz desvanecerse de repente. Aquel hombre se veía ridículo con aquel traje naranja y más con la penosa función que acababa de dar. Sin embargo, ahora que él se había quedado quieto mirándola, parpadeando de vez en cuando como intentando descifrar algo, de repente, Marron lo contempló y pareció como si él brillara, como si su propio resplandor superara el de la estrella alfa que lo iluminaba todo. Y a medida que ambos seguían en silencio, él como si siguiera pensando en algo y ella como una boba sin remedio que no era capaz de hacer surgir su dicción, Marron se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, más tonta. El tiempo pareció entrar en un ralentí que no soportaba, pero que a su vez no quería que acabara.

Cuánto resplandor.

Cuánto fulgor.

El pincel se le resbaló de la mano.

—¡Gokú! ¡Aquí estabas! —exclamó Krillin con un ramo de flores en sus manos y una sonrisa.

—¡Krillin! —dijo con alegría. —Vaya cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Marron salió de su trance y procesó la situación. Entonces ese sujeto era...

—Marron, te presento a Gokú, mi mejor amigo.

—Gokú, ella es mi hija Marron.

La mente de Gokú al fin pareció entender.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahora entiendo! Con razón tú rostro se me hacía tan conocido. Eres la viva imagen de Dieciocho y Krillin. —declaró el sayajín.

—Gokú, han pasado trece años desde que te fuiste al planeta Kaio a entrenar. Marron en ese momento tenía cinco años y solo te vio un par de veces, pero recuerdo que cuando lo hacía quería jugar contigo todo el tiempo. Era muy apegada a ti.

—¿En serio?

Gokú se quedó pensativo tratando de recordar, pero no lo logró.

—No lo recuerdo. —concluyó luego de unos segundos. Se llevó la mano derecha detrás de la nuca y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

Krillin frunció el ceño, pero conocía a su mejor amigo y sabía cómo era él. Pese a los años sin verse definitivamente no había cambiado nada.

—¿Qué tal una pelea? —propuso Gokú.

—¡¿Qué?! Oye, yo ya no soy el mismo de antes. Mi cuerpo ha envejecido bastante a diferencia del tuyo que parece el mismo.

—No creo que sea para tanto, Krillin, no te ves tan mal. —sonrió. —Si entrenamos un poco todos los días volverás a ser el mismo de siempre.

A Krillin le apareció una gotita en la sien. No había dejado de entrenar, pero no creía ser tan bueno como antes, y estaba seguro que Gokú había mejorado sus habilidades. Siempre lo hacía.

Aún así...

—De acuerdo.

volver a ver a su mejor amigo le traía mucha nostalgia.

—¡Qué bien!

—Buscaré un lugar donde podamos pelear libremente. —anunció el sayajín agarrando vuelo.

Krillin no lo creyó necesario. ¿Qué tanta destrucción podían causar? Krillin ya no estaba en su mejor estado, pero antes de que pudiera decírselo, Gokú ya se había ido.

Suspiró con resignación.

—Papá... —al fin pudo decir Marron.

—¿Eh? Hija, ¿pasa algo? Estuviste muy silenciosa.

—Cada vez que vayan a entrenar llevame contigo. —le pidió con la mirada puesta sobre el cielo donde la silueta de Gokú había desaparecido.

—¿Eh? —dijo sin comprender.

Era igual a cuando tenía cinco años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dio las últimas pinceladas y finalmente acabó. Bura apareció detrás de ella y vio una de las pinturas más hermosas de Marron.

—¡Marron! —exclamó la princesa Brief maravillada.

La rubia se sobresaltó.

—¿No puedes saludar como una persona normal?

—Yo no soy una persona normal —declaró con arrogancia. —Como sea. Es increíble como te ha vuelto la inspiración para pintar. —aseguró con una sonrisa. —Me alegra que ya no sufras por mi her— Se tapó la boca de pronto, quedando estática frente a su mejor amiga.

Marron la miró perpleja.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó luego de un silencio prolongado. —¿Sabías que estaba mal por Trunks?

—Lo siento, Marron. Es que como no me lo dijiste pensé que—

—Ya no importa. —la interrumpió. —La verdad es que fue ingenuo de mi parte pensar que no te habrías dado cuenta siendo quien eres.

Normalmente Bura respondería algo así como "Por supuesto. ¿Qué creías?". Pero no dijo nada. Marron sabía que ella era muy perspicaz, después de todo era hija de Vegeta y Bulma.

—Si te sirve de consuelo Pares no me agrada para él. Es muy tonta. No sé qué le vio.

Marron rió. Pares era una buena muchacha. Estaba segura que incluso, en el fondo, Bura lo sabía, así como era capaz de ver a través de las personas.

—No. —repuso. —La verdad fue mi culpa por no haberme declarado a tu hermano antes. Supongo que ahora ya es tarde.

—Tal vez terminen pronto. —declaró con una sonrisa travieza y maliciosa.

—¡No digas eso! Ellos se ven bien juntos. —afirmó la de cabellos rubios.

Bura rió divertida.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De que estoy segura que te hubieras aferrado aunque sea un poco a la idea sino fuera porque mi hermanito ya no te provoca lo mismo. —La miró con una sonrisa suspicaz. —Ya cuentame. ¿Quién es y cómo se llama?

Marron enrojeció rápidamente. Bura rió aún más. La de cabellos rubios era demasiado evidente.

—Apuesto a que es el padre de Goten, ¿cierto?

Marron se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y ahora parecía salirle vapor de la cabeza.

—¿C-Cómo l-lo sabes?

¿Y todavía se atrevía a preguntar?

—Te conozco. Además —llevó su cabello detrás de su hombro con su mano derecha—, soy yo. —declaró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Cuando te acompañé al entrenamiento de tu padre y ese señor lo comprobé. Tu mirada no era precisamente de admiración, y nunca antes te habías interesado en las artes marciales ni en el entrenamiento de tu padre. —dijo con una sonrisita pícara —Debo admitir que Son Gokú no está nada mal, después de todo mi querido Goten sacó su atractivo de algún lugar, ¿no?

—¿A ti también te gusta? —inquirió Marron.

—¿La zanahoria andante? De ninguna manera, pero no soy ciega. El sujeto no es mi estilo. Goten es el único para mi. —aclaró.

Eso era algo esperado de alguien como Bura.

Marron rió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con el pasar de los meses, Marron se sorprendió y se maravilló de las peleas entre su padre y el señor Gokú. Realmente estaba orgullosa de su progenitor y creía firmemente que, pese a no saber mucho de las artes marciales, su padre era de los humanos más poderosos de toda la Tierra.

Esta vez estaban peleando por tierra. Hubo movimientos increíbles que Marron no podía ver incluso prestando toda su atención. Tal vez Bura sí podría dado que ella solía practicar con el señor Vegeta y Trunks.

—Fue increíble, Krillin. —alabó Gokú con una sonrisa radiante. Los ojos le brillaban de la emoción. —La pelea de hoy fue la mejor que hemos tenido desde que comenzamos a entrenar juntos.

—Como en los viejos tiempos. —recordó el más pequeño con nostalgia.

Gokú rió.

—Así es. —convino el sayajín.

Y mientras ambos sonreían, aquel sonido hizo acto de presencia una vez más.

Krillin rió divertido. Siempre era lo mismo.

—¿Quieres comer ya? —sugirió Krillin.

—Por favor, me muero de hambre. —declaró con ambas manos en su estómago. —Vayamos a conseguir algo de comer.

—Ayer fuiste tú el que la consiguió. Esta vez iré yo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto. Solo dame unos minutos.

—¡Genial!

El estómago del sayajín sonó otra vez.

—Pero date prisa, por favor. —pidió.

—Lo haré.

Krillin se dirigió hacia su hija y le dijo que en un rato volvería. Marron se puso nerviosa porque estaría sola con el sayajín, algo que le gustaba, pero a la vez le aterraba.

—Oye Marron— la llamó—. ¿Qué estás pintando?

Ella se sobresaltó. El corazón empezó a latirle tan fuerte como siempre que estaba cerca de él o que le hablaba.

—Nada especial. —repuso con timidez.

—¿No? ¿Puedo ver? —declaró.

Marron enrojeció.

—¿E-En serio quiere verlo?

—Sí. —asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, sí.

Gokú se acercó y finalmente lo vio.

—Vaya... —dijo con asombro. —No estoy seguro si eres buena, pero me gusta mucho el árbol que pintaste.

—Muchas gracias, señor Gokú. —agradeció. Tenía ganas de esconderse bajo una roca, pero él podía levantar rocas sin dificultad.

Otra vez rugió el estómago del sayajín.

—Oiga... —habló con la voz baja. La timidez la consumía. —Si tiene hambre yo tengo mi almuerzo en una cápsula. Creo que es poco en comparación de lo que usted suele comer, pero tal vez calme un poco su hambre...

—¿En serio?

La característica sonrisa del varón pareció brillar más que nunca, tan cristalina y pura que la joven se sintió cautivada, era una sonrisa que ella atesoraba y amaba más que a nada, era la sonrisa de un niño inocente que resplandecía con lo que él tanto adoraba.

Marron estaba embelesada.

Y enamorada.

—¿Sabe una cosa? —habló ella.

—¿Mhm? —parpadeó él.

—Yo había perdido mi inspiración para pintar... —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Así estuve por mucho tiempo, pero ahora la recuperé... —declaró con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah sí? Me alegro mucho.

Gokú sentía que lo que Marron era muy importante para ella, pero el hambre le dictaba ingerir alimentos lo más antes posible.

—Oye Marr—

—Quiero decirle algo. —lo interrumpió por primera vez desde que lo había conocido.

—¿Eh?

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo nuevamente. Se estaba armando de valor para decirle al señor Gokú cuán importante para ella había sido su aparición en su vida.

—La inspiración que había perdido... la recuperé... —ahora su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado. —g-gracias a...

—¡Gokú!

Y con ese grito chillón ambos se sobresaltaron. El mayor con un evidente escalofrío recorriendole la espalda. Marron notó el temor en el rostro del sayajín, algo que la sorprendió de sobremanera.

—¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —demandó la mujer que caminaba furiosa a no mucha distancia de ellos.

Marron la miró confundida. Gokú corrió inmediatamente hacia la recién llegada.

—¡Uff! Tal vez Gokú esté en problemas ahora. —Krillin rió con una gotita en la sien al lado de Marron.

—¿Papá?

Ella no lo había visto llegar.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Marron.

—Es la esposa de Gokú, Milk. —reveló.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

La expresión de Marron se volvió impertérrita mientras los miraba con fijeza. Estaba descubriendo otra faceta del sayajín. Era algo nuevo, algo desconocido, pero a la vez tan... brillante. Sí, aquel varón que había despertado algo especial en ella resplandecía de varias formas y una de ellas pareció envolverlos a él y a su esposa: era el brillo que el sayajín irradiaba al estar con ella, era extraño, misterioso... pero hermoso. La mujer lo regañaba y él se disculpaba con aquel gesto característico de poner el brazo derecho detrás de la nuca que Marron había aprendido a amar.

Ambos brillaban, resplandecían.

Krillin vio la forma con la que su hija miraba a la pareja Son. Eso lo desconcertó, porque había algo extraño en su pequeña: su expresión lucía neutra, pero sus ojos tenían un fulgor único, como si descubriera un mundo nuevo, pero Krillin no podía descifrar si eso era algo bueno o malo.

—¿Hija?

Pero ella no respondió. Krillin se alarmó.

—Hija, ¿estás bien? —volvió a insistir.

—Papá... —finalmente habló la menor. —Creo que me han roto el corazón. —reveló con simpleza.

Él no lo entendió. No al principio.

—¿Q-Qué...? —balbuceó el padre.

Luego lo hizo.

—No puede ser... —susurró para sí. Su hija estaba...

Ella estaba devastada

—Pero está bien.

pero feliz.

Y Marron sonrio, sonrió genuinamente. Aquella pareja brillaba y ella amaba todo lo que brillaba. El amor de ellos brillaba. El amor de Marron brillaba y pese a que llegar a ser la compañera de vida de aquel sayajín era imposible —¿En qué estaba pensando?—, el sentimiento especial que guardaba hacia ese hombre era una realidad, porque él, Son Gokú, le había brindado ese sentimiento que guardaría por siempre en su corazón. Su sonrisa le había traído luz, le había devuelto la pasión por el arte, porque para Marron la pasión residía en todo lo que brillaba, y Son Gokú...

era lo que más brillaba.

Fin.

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por la demora. Esta vez vengo con un Caulifla x Gokú :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rosa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Molesto y agradable secreto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No supo cómo todo había regresado a la normalidad, tenía la incógnita y la sorpresa de estar ahí, en su universo, en su planeta, como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro que en realidad no le importaba demasiado. Ni siquiera le importaba el resultado del enfrentamiento de todos los universos, pues podía imaginarselo: seguramente le habrían pedido a las Súper Esferas del Dragón que todos los universos fueran restaurados a como eran antes de ser destruídos por los dos Zenos.

En algún momento le preguntaría a Kyabe. Cuando se le diera la gana.

Lo único que traía consigo era la inquitud y la insatisfacción de la última batalla que había perdido junto con su hermana. No estaba conforme. Para nada. Creía que podía haber dado más si no fuera por aquel ataque sorpresa que había recibido. Ella era una sayajín. Quería, debía volverse más fuerte.

Y Son Gokú era la clave.

—Estamos apunto de llegar —anunció el ángel del universo seis.

—Bien —repuso Caulifla.

Ubicar a Vados no había sido tarea sencilla. Tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Kyabe para encontrarla. Y lo hizo, pero eso no fue lo más complicado. El ángel se había negado a llevar a Caulifla a la Tierra del universo siete, al menos eso era lo que le había dicho a Kyabe. La sayajín no tuvo más opción que hablar con ella para convencerla. Realmente tuvo que insistirle demasiado, y Caulifla pudo ver la sonrisa lúdica de Vados al casi rogarle. Al final, el ángel le preguntó para qué deseaba tanto ir a la Tierra. La joven sayajín fue totalmente sincera, y ante eso la sonrisa de la mujer pareció ampliarse más y adoptar un matiz avieso y burlón. Eso molestó terriblemente a Caulifla.

¿Qué diablos había sido tan gracioso?

Le importaba un cuerno. Más en esos momentos en que estaba apunto de llegar a destino. Se sentía nerviosa, ¿nerviosa? Tal vez era algo natural, pues apenas lo viera tendría una batalla contra él, y ésta vez no sería tan fácil vencerla. No. No era eso. Los nervios no eran algo natural en ella. La emoción sí. Es decir, sí estaba emocionada. La sangre sayajín le bullía, pero también tenía una especie de picor molesto en las entrañas, estaba ansiosa, deseosa, inquieta. ¡Diablos! Necesitaba moverse, lanzar patadas, puños, descargar energías y cobrarse lo que ese viejo le había hecho.

—Dos minutos para llegar.

Y Caulifla dio un respingo a la vez que abrió los ojos de para a par. "Dos minutos", se repitió en su cabeza como un eco, una y otra vez. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? El viejo era poderoso sí, pero ella tampoco era débil y había entrenado muy duro desde que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó la sayajín con los dientes apretados y sus manos vueltas puños.

Vados lanzó una risita aguda.

—¡¿De qué diablos te ríes?! —le espetó Caulifla.

—Lo siento, es que es gracioso.

—¿Gracioso? —la miró confundida e irritada. Sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, pero no sabía de qué exactamente.

—Llegamos —anunció. Aparecieron flotando en el cielo —Cuando termines de decirle a Son Gokú tu asunto solo di mi nombre y regresaré para llevarte de vuelta al universo seis. No importa si te tardas —agregó eso último al borde de otra risita, como si se conteniera.

¿Asunto? ¿Y ahora de qué cuernos estaba hablando? Es decir, el asunto era el de tener una revancha, y Vados lo sabía porque se lo había dicho, pero aquella expresión en el rostro del ángel daba entender que se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa.

Eso la enfurecía.

Vados terminó lanzando otra risita antes de irse y Caulifla se quedó farfullando sola. Definitivamente luego se las vería con ella. Ahora eso no era lo importante, aunque...

Aterrizó en una isla pequeña solitaria en el medio del mar. La maldita y molesta expresión ladina de Vados seguía en su mente. Sorprendentemente, no era lo que más le irritaba en ese momento: Caulifla estaba recordando, estaba rememorando las batallas que había tenido con el sayajín del universo siete. No solo las que tuvo sola sino las que tuvo junto a su hermana y también cuando se fusionó con ella.

Al principio él le había parecido un idiota. No entendía qué demonios era lo que lo calificaba a estar en un torneo universal, pues su nivel de pelea no parecía la gran cosa y sumado a eso estaba aquella personalidad tan exasperantemente amable y jovial que portaba. Era incluso peor que la de Kyabe.

Verlo luchar fue otra historia. Comprendió con asombro que el viejo no era tan malo, y hasta podía hacer que le enseñara cómo mejorar sus habilidades ahora que había despertado el poder de súper sayajín. Sin embargo, la verdadera adrenalina vino cuando lo enfrentó en batalla. Sin duda lo había disfrutado. El sayajín era fuerte, y a ella la sangre se le alborotó, se emocionó hasta el tuetano y deseó que aquella pelea nunca terminara, con cada golpe sentía su corazón acelerado, emocionado, muchas sensaciones juntas difíciles de explicar.

Caulifla había luchado con otros contrincantes, pero no era lo mismo. Lo único que deseaba era terminar con ellos para volver a enfrentar al sayajín del universo gemelo. Eso era lo que quería, lo que realmente anhelaba desde el centro de su ser, era como si necesitara poder saciar algo en su interior, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Pero le gustaba. Extrañamente así era.

De hecho, cuando lo noqueó siendo Kefla sintió una punzada fría en la boca de su estómago porque creyó que lo había derrotado. ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Acaso no era ese el objetivo? Sí, ese era, pero Son Gokú era clave para el universo siete y sin él ellos estaban practicamente acabados, lo que significaba la inminente destrucción del universo, por lo tanto, no lo volvería a ver jamás, no pelearía con él jamás, no volvería a sentir aquella revolución de emociones jamás y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada.

Y se sintió aterrada.

Al menos hasta que él se puso de pie y despertó la Doctina Egoísta. Y con esa transformación la que se llevó la peor parte no solo fueron Kale y ella, sino que también el universo seis, porque la derrota fue inevitable. A partir de ese momento todos supieron que ya no había esperanza. Sin embargo, lucharon hasta el final y trataron de llevarlo lo mejor posible, incluso Caulifla con su acostumbrado humor agresivo y desafiante. Lo habían dado todo, hasta la última gota de su voluntad.

Lamentablemente no había bastado

Los integrantes del universo seis se marcharon juntos, los Zenos los habían eliminado en un abrir de ojos, y por desconcertante y curioso que pareciese, la punzada fría en la boca del estómago de Caulifla había vuelto a aparecer en ese último instante en que desaparecieron con una sola imagen en su mente.

La de Son Gokú.

Eso era algo que nunca pudo comprender del todo, más que por el hecho de que jamás lo habría podido volver a ver para pelear con él. No obstante, algo muy en el fondo de ella le decía que el deseo de verlo iba más allá que el de volverse fuerte.

¡Qué ridículo!

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Una extraña sensación la embargó. ¿Acaso era... miedo? ¿Ella? ¿Miedo? Era retorcidamente hilarante. Jamás le había temido a nada. Ni siquiera a la muerte si es que moría en batalla y contra un enemigo fuerte, pero no se trataba de nada de eso, era otra cosa. Se trataba de algo muy molesto.

Algo que la inquietaba y la aturdía.

—¡Hola! —saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Caulifla pegó un gran sobresalto a la vez que un gritó salió de su garganta. De inmediato miró hacia atrás y una descarga electrica le recorrió cada célula del cuerpo cuando lo vio.

¿En qué momento se había aparecido?

—¡¿Qué diablos haces, imbécil?! —vociferó a todo pulmón.

Viendolo en esa cercanía notaba que Son Gokú era realmente alto en comparación de ella. ¿Y eso qué? No era la primera vez que lo tenía a esa distancia. Cuando habían luchado muchas veces lo tuvo así. ¿Por qué ahora se ponía a pensar en esas tonterías? Por supuesto que ese idiota era alto. Y también era fuerte. Y tenía un cuerpo bastante entrenado...

Sin entender por qué Caulifla sintió las mejillas calientes.

—¿Mhm? Sentí tu presencia en la Tierra y vine de inmediato —declaró risueño.

No se podía ver a ella misma, pero podría jurar que su rostro estaba rojo. ¿Son Gokú vino en cuanto la sintió?

—Has venido a pelear conmigo, ¿verdad? —dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Pelear. ¡Por supuesto! Era eso, eso mismo. ¡¿Qué era lo que había pensado?! ¡Mierda! Ni ella misma lo sabía. ¿Por qué se sentía tan desorientada y aturdida?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —farfulló de inmediato.

Y de un gran salto hacia atrás ella se alejó del sayajín. Aquello desconcertó un poco a Gokú. ¿Iban a empezar ahora mismo?

—No estoy conforme con la última batalla que tuvimos. ¡En guardia, Son Gokú! —masculló.

Y la pelea comenzó.

Fue algo inesperado. Gokú pensó que todo había sucedido de manera muy repentina, pero pese a eso, cada puño y cada patada que recibía de Caulifla emocionaba mucho al sayajín. Se notaba que la fémina del universo seis había mejorado considerablemente sus habilidades.

Aun así...

Caulifla recibió un golpe en el estómago que hizo que impactara contra una gran roca.

Le había dolido.

—Eres grandiosa, Caulifla, tus golpes son poderosos y tienen mucha potencia —alabó —pero temo que aún te falta técnica en tus ataques. Tus movimientos son algo torpes. Aún eres solo fuerza bruta —declaró con una sonrisa radiante.

Caulifla se quedó mirándolo estupefacta. En el primer instante de terminar de escucharlo no sabía si sorprenderse o enfadarse como nunca lo había hecho antes. Las palabras del sayajín eran dichas de manera muy natural, fluida, sin rodeos, justo como las diría un niño que habla con la verdad desde el interior de un alma pura y cristalina. Sin embargo, la manera en cómo le decía sus fallas no tenía nada que ver con lo que le decía. Son Gokú era muy directo, y los errores que le marcaba herían el orgullo que Caulifla tenía como guerrera sayajín.

Estaba furiosa.

Pero se contuvo.

—De acuerdo, mis movimientos son pura brutalidad. ¿Qué sugieres para cambiar eso?

—Bueno, en realidad más allá de lo que yo te pueda decir lo que necesitas es forjar tu propio estilo de pelea con guerreros que estén a tu altura. Quizás hasta el momento solo has tenido combates con guerreros inferiores a ti, y en ese caso, la velocidad y la fuerza de tus movimientos bastaban para derrotarlos. Cada uno tiene su propia forma de pelear. La verdad es que yo no pienso mucho a la hora de hacerlo —Rió divertido —pero creo que mi experiencia con distintos guerreros es lo que me ha permitido pulir mis habilidades.

Caulifla había oído que Son Gokú era considerado un genio en los combates. Era evidente que era algo nato en él. Posiblemente para él todo fluía naturalmente a la hora de luchar, y creaba las estrategias según la situación en la cual él se veía envuelto.

—¡Tsk! ¡Eso no me ayuda en nada! —exclamó ella.

—¿Tú crees? —Se rascó la nuca con la mano derecha.

Caulifla lo pensó mejor, y luego esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—Tal vez no sea tan así... —declaró a la vez que se golpeaba la mano izquierda con la mano derecha vuelta un puño —Lo único que necesito es seguir luchando contigo.

Y sin previo aviso de que la lucha comenzaría nuevamente, Gokú se sorprendió cuando en menos de un instante la sayajín estaba detrás de él apunto de propinarle un golpe con la pierna derecha. Por poco lo conseguía, pero los reflejos de Gokú le permitieron usar su antebrazo como escudo. Caulifla frunció el ceño en señal de molestia por eso y, en el aire, usó su otra pierna.

Logró golpearlo.

Gokú fue arrastrado lejos. Estaba nuevamente sorprendido por los movimientos de Caulifla, y la emoción lo inundó otra vez, más aún cuando vio que ella se convirtió en súper sayajín.

Una serie de puños y patadas hacía vibrar la pequeña isla. Al principio Gokú no usó la primera fase de súper sayajín con Caulifla, pero luego lo hizo y la lucha se convirtió en algo realmente extasiante para ambos. Se estaban divirtiendo pese a las heridas que se provocaban

Y ella lo sintió: sintió aquella conexión, aquel magnetismo, aquel fuego en su interior, sintió la sangre bullir nuevamente, sintió la mirada refulgente de Son Gokú sobre la suya, sintió sus espiritus de guerreros arder como nunca, sintió aquel cosquilleo en el vientre, sintió aquella emoción que iba mucho más allá de lo inimaginable.

Y lo comprendió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Si es lo que quieres, hermana, yo te apoyo completamente. Si quieres a Son Gokú lo único que me resta es dejarte ir —le dijo con una sonrisa tímida, algo triste y resignada.

Al escucharla, Caulifla se sintió algo confundida no solo por lo que le decía, sino por cómo lo decía. ¿Querer a Son Gokú? Eso era cierto, o algo así... no es que lo quisiera, sino que lo necesitaba para mejorar sus habilidades, pero parecía era como si Kale se refirirera a otra cosa.

No se molestó en indagar en aquello.

—Ven conmigo, convenceré a Vados para que me lleve al universo siete. De esa forma ambas nos haremos más fuertes —aseguró con una sonrisa confiada y los puños apretados.

—No lo creo, hermana. En realidad... —Bajó la mirada —no me corresponde ir contigo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kale lo sabía. Tal vez desde el momento en que ambas habían sido Kefla, en el momento en que ambas estuvieron más conectadas que nunca siendo una sola. Kale sintió lo que el del universo siete le provocaba a su hermana: las miradas, la adrenalina, las emociones, sentimientos que iban más allá del que dejaba una buena pelea.

Y esa mujer, ese ángel...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Solo quiero darle una paliza! ¡Son Gokú no tiene idea de con quién se metió! ¡Quiero mi revancha! —farfulló con los puños apretados.

Vados miró a Caulifla con curiosidad al principio, pero de pronto los ojos parecieron iluminarseles cuando finalmente pareció hallar lo que buscaba en ella bajo una mirada penetrante y analitica: era eso de lo que Caulifla aún no era consciente.

Lanzó una risita burlona.

—Está bien —Finalmente aceptó el ángel —Te llevaré con Son Gokú si tanto lo deseas.

La sayajín alzó una ceja con una mezcla de molestia y desconcierto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caulifla sonrió con suficiencia.

—Qué tontería —susurró para sí con burla.

Gokú parpadeó confundido por lo que había dicho su oponente.

—¿Qué es una tontería? —preguntó él sin cesar de pelear con ella.

¿Cómo explicarselo? o mejor dicho, ¿era necesario hacerlo? No. Primero, estaba el hecho que ese viejo nunca lo entendería, parecía ser bastante idiota para comprender algo que ella apenas podía. Segundo, ¿con qué proposito lo haría? Caulifla había jurado que iba a convertirse en una guerrera muy poderosa por encima de cualquier cosa, había renunciado a involucrarse con alguien de _esa_ manera tan molesta e innecesaria.

—Nada —repuso.

Para fortuna de Caulifla esa respuesta fue suficiente para el sayajín.

Llevaba algo en lo más recóndito de su ser, sí, algo que solo Son Gokú le provocaba. Pero jamás se lo diría. Ella estaba ahí solo para utilizarlo para mejorar sus habilidades.

La sensación en sus entrañas sería un secreto: su molesto y agradable secreto.

—Sigamos peleado —dictaminó la sayajín.

Gokú sonrió.

Y la verdadera batalla comenzó.

Fin.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, ponen en favoritos y dejan reviews.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por un momento no pudo evitar dejar de mirar a su acompañante y dirigir los onixs hacia el cielo que últimamente estaba atestado de nubes grises y desabridas. Sin embargo, él sabía que en algún momento éstas se irían y dejarían ver de nuevo los colores brillantes que tanta tranquilidad le otorgaban.

—Me gusta estar con ella —declaró risueño, sin saber que una frase tan inocente y sincera, podía desencadenar la furia más arrasadora y corrosiva de uno de los guerreros más poderosos de los doce universos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Usted me agrada_...", recordó aquellas palabras tan suaves y tímidas, y luego ella había dicho algo más, pero él no había alcanzado a escucharlo.

El Taiyoken era una técnica para cegar y desorientar a los oponentes momentáneamente cuando se estaba en batalla. Era muy efectiva si se quería ganar algo de tiempo o crear una ruptura para poder atacar. Era como tener al sol a poca distancia de los ojos o como recibir una pedrada en el rostro. Mirar al sol directamente era algo imposible a menos que alguien quisiera arruinarse los ojos y quedarse ciego para siempre. No obstante, la verdadera estrella alfa era otra cosa, era parte de la naturaleza, parte de lo que la hacía maravillosa, y lo que le daba brillo y vida a toda la existencia en la Tierra.

Al sayajín siempre le había gustado disfrutar de la brisa de la naturaleza: estar tranquilo una vez que entrenaba muy duro y quedarse tirado en el pasto o sobre el tronco de algún árbol, aunque éste último siempre le había costado un buen golpe de lleno sobre el suelo, así que ya no lo hacía más.

Mientras se acostaba a descansar y mirar el cielo luego de entrenar, el sol era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, así que muchas veces había tratado de mirarlo directamente. Sí, era una completa estupidez como lo diría cualquiera, pero la cuestión era que esa estrella resplandecía tanto que era imposible mirarla con fijeza, y, por supuesto hacía que le doliera los ojos al hacerlo.

Le dolía.

Ahora sí era como si alguien le estuviera haciendo el Taiyoken todo el tiempo, y era como si él estuviera pidiendo que se la hicieran siempre. Gokú no entendía por qué hacía lo que hacía, estaba desorientado, confundido, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Intentar mirar al sol era como un deseo frustrado.

Aunque ahora solo lo pudiera ver muy pocas veces en el cielo, entre nubes grises que apenas dejaban ver la gran estrella.

Otra cosa aún más curiosa era que cada vez que se relajaba y ponía los ojos sobre el sol como un masoquista, ciertos recuerdos le venían de aquella joven, y luego... después de casi desgarrarse los ojos se concentraba en el azul profundo del cielo —al menos en algunos pedacitos que las nubes le permitía contemplar—. Mirarlo era como una pausa, como un pequeño intervalo para seguir intentando posar los onixs sobre la refulgente estrella. Y se tranquilizaba, no solo le calmaba el dolor en los ojos, sino que en el alma.

—Tú también me agradabas —declaró con una sonrisa.

Ahora podía decirlo con toda certeza.

Y una vez más, mientras una brisa suave inundaba el lugar, se perdió en el azul. Gokú lo pensó mejor, debería dejar de pensar en hacer la tontería de intentar mirar al sol directamente, porque hasta para él hacer eso resultaba absurdo.

Tal vez ahora solo debía concentrarse en mirar el apacible cielo azul que casi siempre iba de la mano con el sol...

sin importar que las nubes muchas veces los cubriesen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ella es muy valiente, mucho más de lo que es consciente. Tiene el suficiente valor como para no temerle al corazón, incluso si sale lastimada, ella puede aprender de sus dolencias.

La fémina lo miró con fijeza. El sayajín se limitaba a mirarla sin decir una sola palabra. Los fanales onix del varón tenían una expresión extraña, una muy difícil de descifrar. Ella jamás lo había visto de esa manera, de una manera tan lejana a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver de él.

Eso le daba miedo. Más miedo del que ya tenía.

—Nunca se lo dije, pero siempre admiré mucho eso de ella —continuó hablando—, por eso, por eso mismo sé que tuvo el coraje de estar contigo incluso aún cuando, de alguna forma, se hacía daño a sí misma, porque así como se hacía daño también se sentía dichosa.

Hizo una pausa. Esperaba que el sayajín dijera algo, que mostrara una reacción diferente que no fuera aquel cariz impávido, pero se sintió frustrada, abatida y enojada al ver que continuaba igual, igual que desde antes que ella empezara a hablar, igual que cuando se presentó ante él, y tal vez igual que cuando seguramente sintió su alterado ki acercarse a toda velocidad al bosque en donde ahora yacían ambos.

Nunca lo había visto así. ¿Desde cuándo ese hombre se había vuelto tan frío? Le costaba creerlo. ¿Acaso no podía entender la desesperación que la embargaba? Tenía el corazón frío de desesperación. Se sentía revuelta por dentro, totalmente confundida, preocupada y al borde del colapso. Ya no podría sostener la escasa postura que mostraba. Se trataba de una de las personas más valiosas que tenía. ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo le estaba ocultando lo que pasaba?! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Dime dónde está! —vociferó—. Ella siempre está cerca de ti, sé que se ha vuelto cercana. ¿Acaso sigue enojada conmigo? ¡Ya me he disculpado muchas veces!

La rabia, el miedo, la frustración y la desesperación habían infestado cada célula de la fémina.

—No puedo decírtelo —finalmente habló.

Esta vez, la expresión del sayajín mostraba un asomo de aflicción, como si apenas pudiera soportar verla tan quebrada... ella que siempre se mostró altiva y arrogante, ella que era imperiosa como un tornado arrasador.

Ella perdió los estribos.

—¡¿Por qué?!

No lo podía entender, no podía entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se lo estaba ocultando? Y sea lo que fuere, realmente creyó que el sayajín que estaba frente a ella podría decírselo, pensó que sería capaz de enfrentarla y escupirle cualquier verdad por muy mala o dolorosa que fuera. Ella realmente lo creyó, porque para ella él era el ser más transparente que jamás hubiera existido.

—Tienes que averiguarlo por tí misma —repuso.

Cayó de rodillas derrotada, rota, decepcionada, furiosa. Sintió como si toda esperanza le hubiera sido arrebatada. Él había sido todo lo que le quedaba para desentrañar la verdad.

Y le había fallado.

—En verdad lo siento, pero nadie puede decírtelo, si así fuera...

Las palabras quedaron en el aire o tal vez en ese momento ella había apagado todos sus sentidos. Ya no quería seguir escuchando más de lo mismo. Simplemente ya no podía más con toda esa situación.

" _Siempre juntas_ "

Y de súbito, un grito afligido y desgarrador salió desde lo más recóndito de ella. Llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza, y los ojos se le abrieron de par a par a la vez que las pupilas se le reducían cual cabeza de aguja de alfiler. Le empezó a palpitar las sienes, su alrededor comenzó a girar como una tromba desenfrenada. El verdadero pánico la invadió. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero de pronto ella pareció entrar en un estado de catatonia demencial. Estaba paralizada de cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero le temblaban las manos y los labios. Tenía el rostro pálido y la frente perlada de un sudor frío. Estaba de una forma que resultaba casi imposible reconocerla para cualquiera que la conociera.

Realmente no era ella.

Realmente... algo se había desatado en su interior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba emocionado, maravillado, no podía negarlo. Aquella batalla era de lejos una de las mejores que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y era precisamente él, el príncipe de los sayajíns quien se lo estaba concediendo. Al decir verdad, Gokú no esperaba menos de él, ya que siempre entrenaba para superarse a sí mismo, y por supuesto, para superarlo a él.

Tan solo había un problema y ese era que estaban en la Tierra, y eso significaba que, en cierta forma, ambos debían contenerse un poco en cuanto a la cantidad de energía que usaban para pelear, pero Vegeta no parecía estarse conteniendo, al menos no demasiado. ¿No sería mejor teletransportarse a un planeta más resistente? Seguro que sí, pero el príncipe no cesaba de darle numerosos golpes, y no era como si Gokú no se lo hubiera dicho: primero se lo sugirió, y a medida que iba incrementando la potencia de sus golpes, le dijo que si quería seguir peleando a ese nivel definitivamente tenían que ir a otro espacio más apto para ese tipo de peleas.

Pero no.

Vegeta solo le asestaba golpes y gruñía colérico, cegado por una furia inexplicable. Gokú no veía a su rival de esa forma desde que lo había enfrentado bajo el control de Babidi, y al entender eso supo que él había hecho algo para enfurecerlo de esa forma.

—Vegeta, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó a la vez que esquivaba los golpes que le propinaba.

Pero el príncipe respondió con otro gruñido bestial. Realmente estaba muy enojado. Y Gokú no entendía la razón.

—¡Vegeta mide tu fuerza puedes destruir la Tierra si sigues incrementando tus poderes de esa forma tan repentina y desmedida! —advirtió.

No podía, no podía detenerse, tenía un profundo deseo de matarlo. Aún siendo él, aún siendo quien él conocía, aún siendo Kakaroto, no podía perdonárselo. ¡No! ¡No podía perdonárselo especialmente siendo Kakaroto!

Vegeta siempre había pensado que aquella irritante inocencia que ese maldito insecto poseía era un problema. ¡Lo detestaba por eso! Por eso y por siempre superarlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, ésta vez no era el caso, ésta vez se había pasado de la raya, la confesión de Kakaroto no podía ser tomada de manera "normal" ¡¿Cómo diablos esperaba que reaccionara ante lo que le había dicho?! ¡Ese era el maldito problema! Ese idiota no pensaba en lo que decía, pensaba que todo podía ser tomado a la ligera, pensaba que todo era demasiado simple.

Pero no era así.

Y esta vez no se lo iba a perdonar.

—Veg...

Y se quedó sin aire. Vegeta había logrado asestarle un tremendo puñetazo al estómago de Gokú que hizo que sus pulmones se comprimieran de una manera sumamente dolorosa.

Bastó para que el de traje naranja cayera al suelo, o casi, casi porque Vegeta no permitió que lograra impactar. No. No se lo dejaría tan fácil, llegó antes y le propinó otro terrible golpe a la espalda del caído con la rodilla derecha, lo que hizo que Gokú lanzara un grito de terrible dolor mientras escupía sangre desde las entrañas. Pocas veces en su vida, contra los enemigos más poderosos, había sentido un dolor con tanta potencia, que demostrara tanta ira.

—¡Juro que anhelo matarte aquí mismo! —bramó.

Gokú yacía tirado en el suelo con múltiples laceraciones. Tenía tan dañado el cuerpo que no podía mover un solo músculo, y de hecho apenas podía hablar.

—E-Es g-genial V-Vegeta... Te has v-vuelto muy... p-pod-deroso... —musitó con una sonrisa débil.

—Escúchame, maldito insecto, Bulma y yo podemos encargarnos de Bura. No necesitamos de tu patética ayuda.

Algo no andaba bien. Gokú entendía que él había hecho enojar a Vegeta, pero no entendía de qué forma.

—V-Vegeta, y-yo s-solo...

—¡Cállate! —Lo pateó.

Un ki se acercaba, no uno, sino dos, pero Vegeta le prestaba atención solo a uno.

Y cuando ella llegó miró la escena totalmente horrorizada.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó Bulma, atónita por la condición de su mejor amigo —¡¿Qué diablos ocurre?!

—¡Papá! —vociferó Gohan quien fue el que, al sentir el ki de su padre y el de Vegeta salirse de control, alertó a Bulma y le pidió que viniera con él, pues ella era la única capaz de detener a Vegeta.

—Si te acercas a ella de nuevo, te mataré —amenazó a Gokú.

Lo volvió a patear, y Gokú lanzó un último grito de dolor antes de desmayarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego del número cien se había perdido. Eso de los número no era lo suyo, pero no le parecía un problema. Luego del número cien volvía a cero y así sucesivamente. Lo creía más sencillo que volver seguir hasta el número mil. Y justo ya contaba trece veces cien.

—Uno, dos, tres —Volvió a arrancar de cero a la vez que aquel pequeño ki tan conocido para él se acercaba hacia él —, cuatro, cinco, seis...

Y ella se quedó cerca del sayajín con una pequeña sonrisa sin decir nada. Sabía perfectamente que a él le gustaba contar las lagartijas de uno a cien y comenzar de nuevo, y por lo visto, ya había comenzado otra vez.

No quería interrumpirlo, cuando lo considerara él cesaría de hacer los ejercicios matutinos. De todas maneras a Marron no le molestaba para nada observarlo hacer lo suyo. Siempre lo hacía, siempre que podía verlo, o que tenía un tiempo libre iba a verlo sin falta. Tan solo disfrutando de la compañía. Sí, una forzada, tal vez. Tal vez Marron estaba siendo molesta, egoísta al ir a verlo, pero el señor Gokú nunca se había quejado de ella. Por supuesto que al principio se daba cuenta que al sayajín le parecía extraño verla siempre ahí. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, el varón tal vez se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Muchas veces Marron simplemente lo observaba entrenar la mayor cantidad de tiempo que podía en ese bosque, otras veces se animaba a hablarle y él le respondía y le sonreía, y cuando eso ocurría, oh, en ese momento... perdía el habla. Se moría de la vergüenza porque el señor Gokú la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, o al menos al principio, luego ella al fin pudo controlar su dicción y mantener una amena conversación con él las veces que la ocasión se daba.

Sí, Marron era feliz tan solo con eso.

Pero ese día, tal vez, solo tal vez, conseguiría un poco más.

—Estás extraña —declaró el sayajín de súbito, sacando a la fémina de sus elucubraciones.

Ella enrojeció.

—¿E-Extraña...? —balbuceó.

Sin darse cuenta, el señor Gokú había cesado de hacer las lagartijas y se había acercado a ella. Tenía un semblante de intriga y traía la confusión en los ojos, como si estuviera analizando alguna nueva especie de animal que nunca había visto. Marron se sintió incómoda y abochornada, pero también se sintió divertida al ver el gesto del sayajín de tener la mano derecha sobre el mentón como un niño que intenta descifrar un gran misterio.

Para ella él se veía adorable.

—Estas rosada —declaró él intrigado.

—¿Eh? B-Bueno... es que me gusta mucho el rosa y casi siempre uso ropa de ese color —repuso ella.

Gokú negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

—¿Entonces? —quiso saber.

No supo cómo explicárselo, ni siquiera él lo entendía bien.

La mirada del sayajín se tornó seria, pero cómica a la vez, trataba de escudriñar aquella aura inusual que veía en Marron.

¿O tal vez no era tan inusual? Solo que ésta vez se sentía con más intensidad.

—Oiga... ¿sabe qué día es hoy? —Quiso cortar con la tensión que sentía.

Y una vez que ella le había preguntado eso, Gokú ya se había olvidado del "aura rosada de Marron". Ahora buscaba en su mente algo que le ayudara a responder a la fémina.

Terminó por esbozar una risa resignada, pero jocosa.

—No tengo idea —declaró con una sonrisa y la mano derecha detrás de su nuca, gesto muy habitual en los Son, pero a Marron siempre le pareció que solo él se veía realmente encantador así.

No pudo evitar volver a enrojecer.

—Es mi cumpleaños... —reveló en voz muy baja.

Gokú parpadeó.

—¿En serio? ¡Pues feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó risueño.

Marron bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pero feliz de escuchar esas palabras de su parte.

—G-Gracias... —musitó.

—¿Y cuántos años cumples?

—Veintiuno —repuso con una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! ¡Cómo has crecido! —volvió a exclamar —Pero dime, ¿no deberías estar festejándolo?

—¿Eh? B-Bueno, sí, Bura dijo que me había organizado una fiesta. No me gustan las cosas ostentosas pero estaba tan emocionada con la idea que no pude negarme.

Gokú se echó a reír otra vez.

Marron se sentía nerviosa como siempre que estaba cerca del sayajín, pero sin duda, solo estando así, podría jurar que ni el paraíso era mejor que los momentos que pasaba con él.

—No la conozco mucho, pero si es hija de Bulma entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—Bura es increíble, es mi mejor amiga en todo el universo —expresó con sinceridad y profundo cariño.

—Creo que Krillin una vez mencionó que ustedes andaban siempre juntas.

—Sí —afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Somos prácticamente inseparables. En realidad es raro que no estemos juntas todo el tiempo.

—¿Tanto así? —La miró asombrado.

Marron rió divertida.

—Si nos viera, se daría cuenta de lo que le digo. Casi no podemos estar sin la otra.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

El corazón de Marron pareció detenerse de repente. Esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

Gokú parecía nuevamente intrigado.

—B-Bueno... —balbuceó.

Ella bajó el mentón con el rostro escarlata y apretó las manos sobre la tela de su vestido rosa como si estuviera juntando valor para hablar, para decirle lo que sentía por él.

Parecía una niña, y no la adulta que ya era.

— _Usted me agrada..._ —susurró con profunda timidez —mucho... —dijo eso último casi sin voz. Estaba realmente muy nerviosa.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Era aquello que Gokú no podía describir, solo sentir en Marron: era un aura intensa, pero suave y cálida a la vez, tan potente que Gokú podía jurar verla con sus ojos. No se trataba de un ki poderoso, sino de algo más allá. ¿Acaso Marron tenía algún tipo de poder desconocido hasta el momento? Eso sería grandioso, pero ella era una terrícola, y según Krillin, nunca había tenido algún tipo de entrenamiento.

Lo único que podía decir con exactitud es que el aura que misteriosamente veía en Marron era de color rosa.

Por otro lado, ahora estaban las palabras que le había dicho. Cuando Milk estaba viva, le dijo que debía tener mucho cuidado con sus palabras, que había formas de decirlas y momentos para decirlas para no herir a nadie, y también le había dicho que si alguien le hacía un cumplido y él no era capaz de devolverlo, lo mejor era pasar a otro tema con sutileza, claro que Gokú no sabía cómo hacer eso y tampoco sabía cómo distinguir bien los cumplidos. Él simplemente era él. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso. A Gokú sí le agradaba Marron, pero no era capaz de decirle que también le agradaba porque por alguna razón sintió que las palabras de la fémina tenían otro significado que él no era capaz de comprender ni de corresponder.

Sintió un leve hormigueo en el estómago.

Él alzó una ceja algo desconcertado.

—Creo que ya me dio hambre —anunció risueño—. Iré a buscar algo de comer.

Antes de que estuviera por irse Marron lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo, pero terminó aún más roja por aquella acción manifestada en un impulso arrebatador.

Él parpadeó. Marron nunca había reaccionado así.

Ella no quería que se fuera, no quería que se alejara de ella.

—¿Mhm?

—L-Lo siento —Se disculpó para luego soltarlo, pero el tocarlo por tan solo un instante hizo que una descarga eléctrica le atravesara el alma.

Sin duda ella...

—Venga a mi fiesta, por favor... —se atrevió a pedirle.

—¿Tú fiesta?

—Para mi sería... muy importante... —declaró en un hilo de voz, aún sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Él no entendió muy bien las palabras de Marron, pero estaba seguro que ahí habría mucha comida.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo fue muy rápido. De pronto Wiss y Bills hicieron acto de presencia en la Corporación Cápsula en donde los esperaba Gokú, Vegeta y su esposa. No entendían bien cuál era la emergencia, pero al parecer era una muy grande porque ambos dioses se habían comunicado con Bulma previamente para decirle que pasarían a buscar a Son Gokú.

Ella se encargó de contactar a su amigo. En ese momento ella no tenía idea de por qué tanto misterio, pero sí se había dado cuenta que era algo muy delicado.

—¡Hola, señor Bills! —saludó Gokú animadamente.

—¡No hay tiempo para esto! —exclamó Bills alterado—. Debemos irnos —lo instó tomándolo de un brazo.

—¡Oiga un momento! —intervino Bulma—. Exijo saber qué está pasando —demandó saber con ambos brazos en jarra y un semblante severo.

—Yo también exijo saber —declaró Vegeta.

—¡Que no hay tiempo! Debemos llevar a este idiota con Zeno-sama, de él depende todo —explicó brevemente.

Pero en realidad las palabras del Dios de la destrucción no hacían más que confundir más a Vegeta y Bulma.

—Explíquese mejor —dijo ella.

—Por favor, Bulma, Vegeta, el asunto es delicado, no hay mucho tiempo para explicarlo bien. Solo les diré que es de vital importancia no solo para éste universo sino para todos.

—Entonces yo también iré —decidió la científica.

—Yo también —determinó el príncipe.

—¡Como sea! Wiss, llévanos de una vez que puede ser muy tarde.

—Como ordene, señor Bills.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nada había sido planeado, en realidad nadie había convocado a nadie. El gran aviso solo le fue informado a los ángeles, y Wiss, como sabía que era un asunto de suma importancia para los terrícolas del planeta Tierra del universo del cual estaba a cargo junto con Bills, se lo dijo a su discípulo. Luego Bills se alteró y fue en busca de Son Gokú.

Y ahí estaban: Wiss, Bills, Gokú, Vegeta y Bulma.

—Las Súper Esferas del Dragon serán destruidas —dictaminó Daishinkan —, y en consecuencia, todas las demás Esferas que hayan sido creadas a partir de las originales también dejarán de existir.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron Gokú, Vegeta y Bulma.

—Son órdenes de los dos Zeno-samas —declaró el padre de los ángeles.

Los tres sujetos miraron a los Reyes del Todo.

—¿Es eso es cierto? —preguntó Gokú a ambos Dioses en el trono.

Bills lo miró como reclamándole la falta de respeto, pero, como muchas veces, Gokú hizo caso omiso al semblante del Dios de la Destrucción.

—Así es —afirmó uno de ellos con una sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿por qué las destruirán?

Ambos Dioses se miraron algo desorientados.

—Bueno... eso... —balbuceó uno de ellos.

Los dos se pusieron pensativos.

—Dayshinkan, ¿por qué era? —preguntó el Zeno-Sama del presente.

—Porque los deseos de los mortales pueden crear desequilibrio no solo en los universos sino en otras dimensiones.

—¡Claro! ¡Eso! —exclamaron los dos Zenos al unísono.

—Pero, Zen-Chan, ¿qué pasará si algo ocurre en la Tierra? Nosotros contamos con las Esferas del Dragon para resolver muchas cosas.

—Ese es precisamente el problema —declaró Dayshinkan—. Dependen mucho de las Esferas, y causa de eso han habido anormalidades en el flujo del tiempo.

Vegeta, Bulma y Bills, especialmente Bills, sudaban a mares. Al parecer, Dayshinkan y los Dioses del Todo se habían enterado de los cambios en el pasado y el presente causado por la creación de la máquina del tiempo y la llegada del Trunks del futuro.

—No hubo remedio, Zen-chan, habían personas sufriendo. Las Esferas son muy necesarias.

Ambos Dioses se quedaron pensativos.

—¿Tanto así? —dijo el Zeno del presente.

—Así es.

—Disculpe, estimado señor Zeno, ¿no podemos resolverlo de otra manera? —Bulma trató de persuadirlo.

La prolongada expresión impertérrita de los Dioses pusieron nerviosos a Bills, Bulma y Vegeta.

—¿Tú qué dices, Dayshinkan? —consultó el Zeno del presente.

—Podemos poner reglas para limitar ciertos deseos.

—¿A qué se refiere con reglas? —habló por primera vez el príncipe de los sayajins.

—No todos los deseos podrán ser cumplidos. Por ejemplo, en el caso de que algún guerrero de otro universo quiera irrumpir en la Tierra y mate a los terrícolas, podrán convocar a Shen Long usando las esferas de la Tierra para revivirlos.

—¿Qué pasa si el enemigo es que otro planeta o de la propia Tierra? —quiso saber Vegeta.

—En ese caso no está permitido. Cada universo debe hacerse cargo de sus propios conflictos. Tendrán que lidiar con las consecuencias que causan los seres de su propio universo.

—¿Y qué pasa si no obedecemos y pedimos un deseo que no esté dentro de las reglas? —inquirió la científica.

—Eso no ocurrirá, porque si llegara a pasar lo sabremos y los dragones serán destruidos —declaró con una sonrisa fría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se sorprendió al verlos llegar juntos. No tanto. Sabía en el algún momento ocurriría —aunque fuera algo increíble y hasta descabellado—, lo único que lamentaba de sí misma era no haber imaginado que sería ese día.

Volando: así habían llegado, es decir, el señor Gokú la había llevado cargada en sus brazos, y Bura lo supo en el momento en que el ki del sayajín se pudo manifestar a lo lejos con el pequeño ki de Marron, el cual solo pudo sentir cuando ya estaban cerca debido a que el de ella era más débil.

Cuando pudo visualizarlos desde el patio de la Corporación Cápsula vestida con un elegante y despampanante vestido color turqueza, Marron claramente se veía aterrada por las alturas, y la vio aferrada al cuerpo del varón con el rostro tan rojo como el de un tomate. Ella llevaba la expresión de alguien que tiene miedo, pero que se siente protegido a la vez, y sí, sin duda la cumpleañera no solo estaba volando por los cielos literalmente.

Apenas aterrizaron, Marron parecía sumida en un trance muy agradable. Estaba abochornada, pero sin duda feliz, seguramente esa era la primera vez que había estado tan cerca del sayajín de sus sueños, aunque conociéndola como la conocía Bura, era muy probable que ella jamás dejaría de sentirse de esa forma estando cerca del señor Gokú.

Los invitados la saludaron y le desearon feliz cumpleaños. Marron parecía la mujer —sí, mujer— más feliz los doce universos. En cuanto al sayajín, pues él se fue directo a las mesas de banquetes.

Y luego de que todos felicitaran a la cumpleañera ambas amigas finalmente se encontraron. El ochenta por ciento del tiempo estaban juntas, y el otro veinte...

Ambas se miraron, ambas lo miraron, y ambas lo supieron.

Tal vez era hora de ser sinceras con ellas mismas, de decir hacia afuera lo que ya sabían por dentro.

—Estoy enamorada del señor Gokú —dijeron al unísono. Nunca nadie había estado tan en sincronía como ellas, nunca nadie se había comprendido tanto como ellas, nunca nadie había sido lo que la otra no era y que al mismo tiempo era: la otra cara de la moneda, la otra parte de la esencia.

Y ambas sonrieron.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó Marron.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes tú? —repuso Bura.

Era imposible que no supieran algo de la otra.

—Así que ambas estamos enamoradas del mismo idiota —declaró la hija menor de Bulma.

—No le digas idiota —le espetó Marron.

—Lo es —dijo con los brazos cruzados. Luego lo miró a la distancia. Él estaba comiendo una gran pata de cerdo de las montañas, y no podía entender cómo algo así era capaz de cautivarla al extremo de sentirse desbordada por sentimientos que jamás creyó que nacerían en ella. Estar enamorada de alguien así era tan incomprensible como comprensible de la misma manera que aquel sayajín era alguien simple y complejo a la vez—. Pero al parecer a ambas nos gusta tal y como es —Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Son Gokú realmente tenía algo que las había fascinado de manera inexorable.

Él era alguien especial.

Bura tenía que aceptar que él le irritaba y le molestaba de la misma manera en que lo amaba. Le molestaba estar enamorada de alguien así, pero no podía evitarlo, y pese a eso no se arrepentía de hacerlo, porque Son Gokú era Son Gokú, y ambas lo sabían, ambas se habían enamorado del misterio benevolente que él representaba: de su alma pura, de su alma de niño increíble y maravilloso.

Bura siguió contemplando al eterno rival de su padre. Estaba segura de que si él se enteraba algún día enloquecería y todo se iría al diablo. Pero no tenía por qué enterarse. La menor de los Brief nunca se lo diría, ni a él ni mucho menos al sujeto de sus sueños. De todas maneras, sería inútil. Son Gokú era alguien demasiado díficil de sobrellevar, ni su fallecida esposa pudo con él. No, no era eso exactamente... La verdad era que no se trataba de Bura ni de Gokú.

Se trataba de Marron.

—Oye, Bura, ¿desde cuánd...?

—Desde siempre —repuso al saber cuál era la pregunta completa—, es decir, solo recuerdo a mi madre contándome historias sobre él cuando era pequeña, y luego recuerdo la vez que te salvó del agua, creo que ahí fue cuando verdaderamente empecé a sentir cosas muy fuertes por él, no de la misma manera que ahora, pero fue en ese momento cuando comenzó —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. A esa fiesta la recuerdo muy bien porque fue de los recuerdos más valiosos que tengo en mi memoria, supe que Son Gokú era especial para mi. Empecé a sentir cosas tan increíbles en mi pecho cada vez que lo veía y que pensaba en él que creí que explotaría —Hizo otra pausa —. No hace mucho me di cuenta en lo que esos sentimientos se convirtieron ahora.

Pero Marron ya lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido aún sin que su mejor amiga se lo dijera.

—Pero solo tú has tenido el valor de acercarsele —le sonrió Bura —. Ve por él, Marron.

Los ojos de la rubia se ampliaron desmesuradamente.

Estaba impactada.

Pese a que Marron podría presumir de ser quien conociera más a la princesa Brief, no se esperó eso de ella, pues Bura siempre iba de frente por lo que quería. Ella era fuerte, determinada, imperiosa, caprichosa. Nunca aceptaba un no como respuesta si en verdad deseaba algo, y estaba segura de que si así era tampoco hubiera dejado que Son Gokú se le escapara.

Sin embargo...

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Marron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían derrotado al villano, eso le habían dicho, por eso la fiesta en la Corporación Cápsula estaba tan animada y era tan esplendorosa. Bulma Brief sí que sabía dar fiestas, pero para Marron era algo incómodo estar rodeada de tanta gente y estar con tanto ruido alrededor.

Al parecer el enemigo de los guerreros Z había sido alguien extremadamente poderoso y no habían tenido tantos problemas desde que se enfrentaron a oponentes de otros universos en el torneo universal años atrás. Todo se decidió con la fusión de los dos únicos sayajíns puros de la Tierra: El señor Gokú y el señor Vegeta, y luego de una ardua batalla, finalmente vencieron.

—Pequeña Marron, qué grande estás —Se maravilló la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula al verla —¿Cuántos años tienes ya? —preguntó.

—Cumplo diez en dos semanas —repuso con timidez.

—Vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo —sonrió Bulma —¿Por qué no vas a jugar con mi hija?

—¿Con Bura?

—Sí, ella cumplió seis años hace poco, ¿lo recuerdas?

Lo recordaba. Bulma le había hecho una fiesta casi tan grande y espectacular como la del presente día, y le había mandado a construir una especie de trono hecho de oro y piedras preciosas, sin mencionar el deslumbrante vestido y la corona que tenía puesta. Sin duda parecía una verdadera princesa, bueno, según todos ella lo era: la princesa de los sayajíns. Se notaba que tenía todo lo que quería, y los padres, especialmente el señor Vegeta, la mimaban mucho.

Desde su trono la había visto saludar a todos con una gran sonrisa, se veía espléndida, confiada, orgullosa, maravillosa, segura de sí misma. Había hecho que todos los varones, niños y adultos, le besaran la mano, y que las mujeres le hicieran una reverencia. Claro que Marron no se había acercado a Bura, pues parecía una niña tan increíble que no creía que le gustara tenerla cerca. La verdad es que a ella Bura le intimidaba con su grandeza.

—Lo recuerdo, pero no sé si sea una buena idea —contestó.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —inquirió Bulma.

—Tal vez no le agrade.

Bulma echó una carcajada divertida.

—Preciosa, mi hija no muerde. Tal vez encuentres que tienen más en común de lo que piensas y se vuelvan grandes amigas —Le guiñó un ojo.

Y luego de eso la empezó a buscar. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero de pronto le habían entrado ganas de conocerla.

Y la encontró.

Estaba en la piscina nadando con otros niños. Al parecer le gustaba jugar al juego de la Princesa y los súbditos, ella como la princesa, claro. El juego era simple: los súbditos debían obedecer sus órdenes. Tal vez si ella se acercaba y le pedía ser parte del juego la aceptarían, pero había un problema: no tenía traje de baño. Qué gran detalle. De todas maneras, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Tal vez ni siquiera la dejarían jugar.

—Oye, Goten, dame un momento que voy por la pelo—

Y Marron cayó.

Mejor dicho, la habían empujado.

Sin darse cuenta, Marron había llegado a la orilla de la piscina y de un momento a otro se vio cayendo al agua. Alguien la había hecho terminar así.

—¡MARRON! —vociferó Trunks.

Sin querer se había chocado con ella por hablar con Goten que estaba en la piscina. Trunks acababa de salir para ir a buscar la pelota que había terminado incrustada en una de las tartas de la mesa de banquetes.

Pero eso era lo de menos, lo peor no fue lo que Trunks había hecho sino que Marron había caído a la parte profunda.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó desesperada.

Marron no sabía nadar.

Una mirada fulminante de Milk podía ser más escalofriante y rápida que cualquier otra cosa. Gokú no necesitó mirarla para sentir una electricidad atroz en su espalda. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Quería que él actuara. Y entonces antes de que la propia Marron terminara de gritar por auxilio, él ya la había sacado del agua. Al final él había resultado mucho más rápido que todas las reacciones de los presentes, incluida la de Krillin, Dieciocho, e incluso la del propio Trunks que era el que más cerca estaba de la niña y que seguramente la iba a sacar de ahí cuando su cerebro terminara de enviar la señal a su cuerpo para sacarla del agua.

—Ya estás afuera del agua —anunció Gokú con una sonrisa.

Marron parpadeó y miró a quien la tenía en sus brazos. Se sintió extraña de estar cerca de alguien que no fuera su madre o su padre, pero luego de parpadear un par de veces más, incrédula por lo que no entendía que acababa de pasar, finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de peligro. Además, sus padres, especialmente su padre, decía que el señor Gokú era alguien increíble. Y Marron comprendió que tenía que serlo si había logrado sacarla del agua sin que se diera cuenta.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció la niña una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—De nada —Sonrío Gokú.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —exclamó Bura quien ahora estaba cerca: al lado de Marron y Gokú.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —le preguntó la más pequeña a Gokú maravillada.

—Teletransportación —declaró el sayajín.

—¡Qué genial!

Miró a la princesa. Se dio cuenta que ese señor había causado un gran impacto en ella. No podía culparla. La verdad que Marron también estaba fascinada.

—Oye, Marron... —le habló Bura.

Marron la miró desconcertada.

—¿S-Sí?

—¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

—¿Eh? —balbuceó con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

La repentina pregunta la había sorprendido.

Pero se sintió feliz.

—¿No quieres?

—S-Sí, si quiero —dijo de inmediato.

Era imposible decirle no a la princesa.

—¡Genial! —exclamó risueña.

—Seremos amigas para siempre —declaró Bura —Oíste, Marron, es una promesa. Y estaremos siempre juntas.

Marron se sintió dichosa.

Su primera amiga.

—Repite conmigo —dijo la más pequeña —: siempre juntas.

—S-Siemp-pre j-juntas —dijo con timidez.

—Así no —le espetó Bura —. Una amiga mía no debe dudar —Yo soy Bura Brief, la poderosa e inigualable Princesa sayajín. Si quieres ser mi amiga debes ser segura de tí misma —declaró.

Si de alguna forma lo dudaba —cosa que no era así—, Marron realmente se dio cuenta de que Bura era una persona increíble y genial.

—Siempre juntas —dijo al fin.

Fue el momento en que un lazo inquebrantable se formó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó, tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió para desayunar. Aún disfrutaba de sus dulces diecisiete años así que no tenía tantas obligaciones como su hermano.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para levantarse? —la regañó Trunks—. Son las nueve de la mañana —puntualizó.

Bura rodó los ojos. Otra vez venía con lo mismo.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Bura a la vez que le ponía dulce de leche a una tostada —Mis obligaciones con mamá empiezan a la diez —Tú eres el que está retrasado.

—Hoy es mi día libre —declaró él.

—Bien por ti —repuso Bura sin darle importancia a su hermano.

 _"La tasa criminal ha subido un veintisiete por ciento en el último año. Criminales que antes eran solo ladrones pasaron a convertirse en asesinos sin escrúpulos que..."_

—¿Acaso no puedes buscar algo más deprimente? —dijo Bura con sarcasmo. No le gustaba ver las noticias en la televisión precisamente por esa clase de información que pasaban casi todo el tiempo.

—Es importante estar informado, Bura. —dijo mientras seguía escuchando la televisión—. Debes tener cuidado en las calles cuando vas de compras —advirtió Trunks.

¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Quién se creía que era ella?

—¿Acaso sabes con quién estás hablando? Pobre del que intente robarme.

—Solo ten cuidado —dijo Trunks con seriedad.

—Como sea. Iré a ver a Marron —anunció para luego agarrar un nuevo bolso que estaba estrenando.

—Ya que la vas a ver dile que está invitada a salir con Goten y conmigo esta noche.

—¿Cita doble?

—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceó Trunks desconcertado.

—Lo siento, Trunks, ni Marron ni yo estamos interesadas. A mi no me gusta Goten y a Marron no le gustas tú.

Una gotita apareció en la sien del varón. ¿De dónde había sacado semejante disparate? Goten era realmente muy grande para ella, y Trunks nunca se había interesado en Marron de otra forma más que de manera fraternal.

—Nada de eso.

—¿Entonces? —parpadeó ella.

—Goten ganó un concurso en el que sorteaba el primer y el segundo año pago de cursos para ser chef.

—¿Chef? No sabía que le gustaba la cocina.

—Creo que lo sacó de Milk. Cuando estaba viva le enseñó muchas cosas, pero solo puede trabajar con un título y ésta fue una oportunidad perfecta para él.

—Me alegro por él —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo también. ¿Entonces se lo dirás?

—Por supuesto, es la oportunidad perfecta para estrenar un vestido que compré. A Marron le prestaré algo.

—No iremos a un lugar formal. Lo que sea está bien. No la presiones con eso.

—Sí, claro —afirmó siguiéndole la corriente, pero en su mente ella ya estaba pensando qué zapatos usaría para combinar—. Ya me voy nos vemos después.

Y luego de eso fue a su encuentro con Marron. Debía darle algo que había elegido según los gustos de su mejor amiga.

—¿Y esto por qué? —preguntó Marron, desconcertada —Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

—No hace falta que sea un día especial para regalarte algo, Marron —declaró Bura.

No había más que decir, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de herir el orgullo de Bura, y ya de por sí Marron sabía que aún siendo un regalo para ella que era su mejor amiga, era difícil para la princesa sayajín ser considerada con otras personas.

—Muchas gracias, Bura —sonrió Marron —. Estos pendientes son muy bonitos.

—Lo sé. Tengo buen gusto —declaró apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro con un movimiento de la mano hacia atrás —Si no te gustara serías tú la del mal gusto.

Marron río divertida. Aquellos gestos de parte de Bura eran muy típicos de ella.

—Hoy iremos a tomar algo con Pan, Goten y mi hermano —declaró.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí, al parecer Goten ganó un concurso pago para estudiar gastronomía y lo celebraremos.

—¿En serio? Qué bien, me alegro mucho por Goten.

—Como sea, te prestaré uno de mis vestidos si no tienes nada para ponerte.

—En realidad mi madre me compró uno para hace dos semanas.

Bura la miró desconcertada.

—¿Por tu cumpleaños? Qué extraño, Dieciocho nunca te había regalado nada.

—Dijo que no todos los días se cumple veintiuno.

—Bueno, ya era hora. Ve a buscar tu vestido, yo no puedo acompañarte porque tengo un pequeño encuentro con Pan —anunció con una sonrisa confiada.

A Marron se le encogió el estómago. ¿Justo el día de hoy habían elegido para tener su revancha? Algo le decía que Bura no estaría de buen humor después de ese encuentro.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, otra vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Destrozó el árbol con una sola patada. Había sido demasiado fácil. ¿Entonces por qué no pudo ganarle a Pan? De vez en cuando ambas tenían una especie de combate. La mayoría de las veces era la hija de Gohan quien ganaba, y cuando eso ocurría Bura se enojaba demasiado, sentía que su orgullo se hacía añicos en esos momentos, aunque tal vez no debería quejarse tanto, tenía que reconocer que Pan era muy fuerte y se la pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando, diferente a lo que hacía Bura en su tiempo libre: comprar con Marron de acompañante, o estudiaba y ayudaba a su madre con algunos nuevos inventos, de nuevo con Marron al lado, pues a ella también le interesaba ciertas cosas, pero muchas veces no entendía lo que Bura y Bulma hacían. El tiempo que le dedicaba a las artes marciales era escaso, y su padre tampoco la apoyaba a la hora de entrenar. Casi todo lo que sabía se lo debía a Trunks, pero siendo la mano derecha de Bulma ahora estaba más ocupado que nunca y en su tiempo libre le gustaba estar con Goten.

—¡Tonta Pan! —exclamó molesta —¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! —siguió diciendo a la vez que lanzaba varias bolas de ki por todos lados.

Descargó su furia de esa forma hasta que entre los arbustos escuchó un quejido.

Casi olvidó como respirar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Cómo diablos es que no lo había notado antes? De quien se encontraba escondido observándola perder la compostura y luciendo totalmente grotesca y furibunda, en pocas palabras, luciendo totalmente poco estética.

¿Por qué justo _él_ , de todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser el que viera aquel penoso espectáculo que acababa de dar?

Se sentía abochornada

—¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?!

pero él no debía saberlo.

Realmente lo quería lejos, como siempre lo había mantenido ella, y no es que tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo, solo que cuando había una pelea o un entrenamiento especial, Son Gokú siempre estaba presente, no eran muchas esas veces, pero la ocasión nunca faltaba, sin mencionar cuando peleaba contra su padre solo por diversión o revancha de parte de Vegeta. Bueno, en realidad tenía que admitir que a Bura de vez en cuando no podía resistirse a presenciar esas peleas con Marron, después de todo esas batallas increíbles habían sido parte de lo que a ambas le habían fascinado: a Marron por solo el hecho de verlo a él y comprender cada vez más lo fascinante que era, y Bura lo mismo, pero también con la esperanza de poder aprender algo de observálos siempre. Y ahora que lo pensaba, precisamente Son Gokú era el causante de que perdiera la pelea contra Pan, siempre que él aparecía perdía la concentración y terminaba perdiendo contra ella.

—Fue una batalla espectacular, Bura —alabó Gokú—, pero creo que piensas demasiado lo que vas a hacer en el momento del combate. Debes dejar que tu cuerpo reaccione por sí solo —aconcejó—. Creo que eso lo sacaste de Vegeta —rió divertido—. Pan deja que su cuerpo la guíe, y creo que tú estabas algo desconcentrada en la pelea. Cuando llegué vi que por eso Pan logró asestarte un fuerte golpe.

¿Cuando llegó? Por supuesto que fue así. Bura se había desconcentrado en el momento en que lo vio llegar. ¿Cómo demonios pretendía que siguiera todo igual con la presencia de quien le robaba el sueño observando cada movimiento que ella hacía? ¿Qué tal si lucía horrible? ¿Qué tal si su cabello estaba fuera de lugar?

—No dejaré que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, ni siquiera usted —sentenció ella.

—¿Ni siquiera yo? —Parpadeó desconcertado.

Bura frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado altivamente.

Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un leve tono carmín.

—No se crea demasiado. Es que no entiendo por qué todos hablan maravillas de usted y lo tienen en un pedestal. Pero no se crea que para mí es especial o algo así.

Gokú parpadeó nuevamente. Bura se sentía la más idiota del universo, y es que no podía medir las palabras ni las acciones cuando estaba cerca de ese señor. Actúaba fuera de sí.

Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —habló él— ¿no es extraño que Marron no esté contigo ni presenciara la pelea entre Pan y tú? Según sé están todo el tiempo juntas.

—Sí, algo así, pero fue a su casa a buscar un vestido para salir esta noche con Goten, mi hermano y Pan a celebrar.

—Oh, ¿y qué celebran?

Bura alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Acaso no está enterado de que Goten ganó el concurso al que se inscribió por dos años pagos en los cursos de gastronomía?

—¿Gastronomía? ¿Qué es eso?

Ella cayó de cabeza. ¿Le gustaba comer y no sabía lo que esa palabra significaba? ¿Qué tan idiota y desatento podía ser?

—Son cursos para aprender a cocinar —explicó.

—Pero Goten sabe cocinar muy bien —declaró con una gran sonrisa—. Lo aprendió de Milk. Ellos eran muy apegados —recordó con nostalgia.

Bura vislumbró un destello de tristeza en el risueño semblante del sayajín.

—¿La extraña? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Era extraño e inusual ver la expresión que Gokú estaba haciendo en esos momentos. En realidad, no parecía diferente a la que siempre mostraba, tan solo un cambio tan leve que era casi imperceptible, pero ella podía distinguirlo claramente, y sabía que Marron también la hubiera notado, porque ambas habían aprendido muchas cosas de Son Gokú, habían aprendido a amar sus gestos, sus expresiones, sus acciones, sus hazañas, sus torpezas... Bura y Marron estaban seguras de que lo comprendían a la perfección de la misma manera en que había un misterio maravilloso e increíble que lo rodeaba siempre.

Y por eso lo amaban.

La personalidad del sayajín era sumamente compleja, no es que él no se mostrara tal y como era, no es que él ocultara su tristeza, es solo que él mostraba esa aflicción a su manera, una manera muy peculiar: estaba triste, sí, recordar a su fallecida esposa era doloroso porque ya no estaba junto a él pese a que la mayor parte del matrimonio no estaba realmente con ella, al menos no físicamente, tal vez tampoco mentalmente, pero en el fondo, Gokú siempre la había tenido presente, siempre la había querido de una forma que para los demás era difícil de comprender. Y de esa manera en que él siempre la había querido es que no la revivió con las Esferas del Dragon cuando aún se podía. Gokú había respetado el último deseo de Milk de dejarla ir, porque ella ya había cumplido su ciclo y había sido muy feliz.

Milk estaba bien, donde quiera que estuviese, solo que Gokú la extrañaba todo el tiempo, de la misma forma que en realidad él siempre la había tenido presente sin pensarla ni estar junto a ella, porque la forma en que la amaba era incomprensible, pero real.

El silencio que los envolvió de repente se volvió adusto e incómodo con el pasar de los eternos segundos. Bura se sintió culpable de haber preguntado algo tan delicado. Gokú solo sonreía, seguía sonriendo como siempre, pero no era la misma sonrisa, ésta se había tornado críptica, extraña, serena, demasiado calmada, como la enigmática pintura de un artista maravilloso la cual uno podría observar toda una vida intentando descifrar lo que quiso expresar. Y también tenía los ojos fijos a los de ella, pero en realidad no parecía estar viéndola realmente. La verdad era que Bura amaba todo de Son Gokú hasta el miedo que le provocaba el no entender ciertas cosas de él, aquellas que comprendía y no comprendía de cierta forma.

—Oiga... —habló ella— lamento lo que le dije —se disculpó sinceramente.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó él como saliendo de un trance—. Lo lamento, estaba pensando en qué voy a comer hoy dado que Goten saldrá a comer afuera —Rió él y se llevó la mano derecha detrás de la nuca.

Bura cayó de cabeza y le apareció una gotita en la sien.

Se sintió idiota al escucharlo. Él había hecho que la gran Bura Brief se disculpara con él. Nadie había logrado semejante proeza, excepto su madre cuando la obligaba a hacerlo cuando metía en problemas a Trunks, pero de eso ya hacía varios años. Definitivamente no contaba.

—¡Pues aprenda a cocinar por su cuenta! —exclamó enfadada.

Gokú volvió a reír. Bura le recordaba mucho a Bulma cuando recién se habían conocido.

—Sé cocinar, pero no puedo compararme con lo que cocina Goten —declaró.

Realmente él la irritaba.

—Como sea, ahora déjeme sola. Ya tuve suficiente de usted —manifestó con altivez—. No se crea con el derecho de aconsejarme en las peleas solo porque derrotó a un par de enemigos poderosos en el pasado. Mi padre podría derrotarlo si realmente se enoja así que no se crea la gran cosa.

—Yo también lo creo —convino—. Me gustaría que un día peleara contra mi verdaderamente colérico.

Bura lo miró sorprendida por esas palabras. ¿Acaso era un suicida? ¡Diablos! Y lo más increíble, ¿cómo es que aún así ese sujeto tan idiota le seguía encantando tanto? No podía decirlo con exactitud, pero él despedía un aire de inconmensurable solemnidad.

Dio vuelta sobre sus talones para que él no la viera. Gokú la miró con desconcierto por la acción. Bura necesitaba un momento con ella misma, necesitaba que no la viera vulnerable, o lo que creía que la hacía ver de esa forma. Tal vez simplemente no se atrevía a mostrar otro lado de ella que no fuera la joven imperiosa y orgullosa que era.

Y finalmente sonrió.

Nuevamente estaba cautivada por él casi hasta las lágrimas que apenas podía contener. No creía poder aguantar todos esos sentimientos y emociones por mucho tiempo. Sentía que iba a explotar.

— _Eres increíble Son Gokú, realmente eres..._ —pensó.

—Si supieras lo que siento por ti... —dijo en un hilo de voz casi inaudible —pero no puedo tenerte...

Gokú la oyó decir algo pero no logró escuchar, pero probablemente solo estaba hablando sola, o pensando en voz alta.

—¿Quieres que te entrene? —propuso de pronto.

Bura se sobresaltó. ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho?

—¿Entrenarme? —Se dio media vuelta nuevamente para estar frente a él. Estaba con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

—Sí —afirmó —creo que tu papá no lo hace. Yo pienso que realmente tienes mucho potencial.

El corazón le tembló. Por primera vez la gran Bura Brief sentía verdadero miedo. Lo que le estaba diciendo era una gran tentación. ¿Estaría bien ceder tan solo un poco en aquella distancia que había creado entre el señor Gokú y ella para protegerse de los sentimientos que apenas podía controlar? ¿Estaría bien si tan solo se permitiera la dicha de pasar un poco de tiempo con él cada día? Pero, si aceptara, ¿podría soportar estar junto a él sin querer abrazarlo o decirle todo lo que él le provocaba? ¿Acaso Bura Brief era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar aquella tortura y aquella felicidad? ¿Cómo lo lograba Marron? Luego de incentivarla a que se acercara a él y que forjara una relación que con el tiempo los llevara a algo más que amigos, luego de hacerlo, ¿cómo es que Bura no podía dejarlos ser? Tan solo se le había presentado la oportunidad y Bura estaba dudando. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Gokú no era el problema, el problema era ella.

—Tomaré tu largo silencio como un sí —declaró Gokú con una gran sonrisa—. Ven mañana a esta hora y empezaremos.

Bura no pudo decirle que no.

Porque todas sus entrañas le decían que sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca pudieron terminar de comprender a Shinobu Sensui, pensó Itsuki. Sensui era un hombre que el mundo no merecía, demasiado inocente, demasiado ingenuo. Él había sido como un lienzo impoluto manchado por la cáustica y corrosiva negritud de la verdad humana. Y todo comenzó cuando presenció las masacres y las torturas que los miembros del Club Negro habían cometido: nada más morboso, nada más ruin, nada más desquiciado que aquello. El Club Negro estaba conformado por los jefes mafiosos y las familias más adineradas del mundo, eran básicamente los que controlaban el mundo humano, los que habían corrompido a la sociedad, los que la habían convertido en su más certero reflejo.

Luego de eso, Shinobu se enteró de la existencia de un video que yacía bajo el control del mundo espiritual. Era un video que registraba cada atrocidad cometida por la humanidad desde el inicio de los tiempos: horas y horas de abominación e inmundicia humana. Sensui no lo pudo soportar, no soportó tanta demencia. Su mente se quebró y su alma se desgarró. En él nacieron otras seis personalidades para tratar de amortiguar tanta locura purulenta.

Así es.

Y luego de eso Shinobu sintió una profunda culpa por haber matado a los demonios desde su infancia, pues siempre había creído que ellos eran los malos y los humanos los buenos, tan simple y tan errado como eso. Él no supo hasta mucho después que en realidad las criaturas más aberrantes eran su propia especie. Luego de eso, se rebeló ante los humanos y empezó a matarlos. Ya no era el mismo, todo lo que era ya no estaba, toda la justicia que siempre creyó poseer se volvió un desfigurado paradigma olvidado.

Por otro lado, Itsuki era una criatura del mundo del mal, el mundo donde habitaban los demonios, él era el compañero fiel de Shinobu, y Shinobu era un humano que había logrado cautivarlo profundamente con su pureza, y a causa de eso, Itsuki había decidido estar junto con él y apoyarlo en lo que sea que quisiera hacer. Y así lo hizo, incluso cuando Yusuke Urameshi, el humano cuya sangre provenía de uno de los demonios más poderosos, fue ordenado detenerlo y matarlo en caso de ser necesario.

La verdad era que Shinobu se había sentido aliviado cuando Yusuke le dio aquel golpe mortal en el mundo del mal: eso estaba bien, sí, muy bien, porque Yusuke Urameshi era descendiente de los demonios que Shinobu había matado toda su vida.

Se sintió en paz.

Shinobu creyó que esa sería una muerte digna, e Itsuki se lo había llevado a otra dimensión para que su alma no pudiera ser juzgada en el mundo espiritual por el gran Enma-sama. Tal como Shinobu lo había deseado.

Pero no murió.

Yusuke le había dado un golpe que debió matarlo poco después, y si no, la terrible enfermedad que se le había detectado hacía varios meses atrás debió hacerlo, pero no ocurrió. Permanecieron durante mucho tiempo en aquella dimensión oscura, los dos juntos, esperando lo inevitable. Itsuki había planeado suicidarse luego de que la enfermedad consumiera a Sensui. Pero no pasó, nunca pasó. Y quién sabe cuánto tiempo habían permanecido en aquella dimensión, y en vez de eso, Shinobu pareció recuperarse...

y fortalecerse.

Y de nuevo volvieron los deseos de matar.

Quisieron volver a la dimensión donde estaban los humanos, pero cometieron un error. Al principio no se habían dado cuenta, pero luego entendieron que aquella dimensión humana era otra, había otros humanos, otra cultura diferente.

La misma inmundicia.

Ambos comprobaron que la naturaleza humana siempre iba a ser la misma. Luego encontrarían la forma de volver a la dimensión humana donde pertenecían. No había prisa. Primero se encancargarían de matarlos a todos ahí.

—¡Me importa un rábano tus razones! —exclamó el príncipe de los sayajíns.

Sí, Shinobu vislumbró algo diferente en los dos sujetos que de pronto habían aparecido frente a él. Por eso consideró que explicarles sus razones podría valer la pena. Pero como en el fondo siempre lo supo, fue inútil, especialmente por el otro sujeto que estaba al lado del más pequeño. Parecía confundido y pensativo.

Era de esos que nunca podrían entender la profunda complejidad de sus razones.

—No entiendo bien lo que acabas de decir —habló Gokú por primera vez—, pero no puedes andar matando personas inocentes.

Definitivamente el sujeto de cabellos extraños no había entendido absolutamente nada.

Gokú solo entendió que Shinobu Sensui no era de ese mundo ni de ese universo, era de otra dimensión, y con eso bastaba para poder usar las Esferas del Dragon para revivir a todos los que había matado.

—¡En guardia, malditos insectos! —vociferó Vegeta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya no tienes por qué sentirte culpable —Marron rió divertida—. Eso era una tontería, no niego que me molestó mucho, pero tú eres así, y en realidad siempre te quise de esa forma, tú lo sabes —declaró en medio de la penumbra.

Aquella oscuridad no desaparecía, estaba en todos lados y Marron no podía hacer nada, solo Bura podía, pero aún en esa opacidad infinita y fría, aún así la rubia podía brillar con su presencia y otorgar calidez con su sonrisa. Era una magia que solo ella poseía. Sin embargo...

Marron miró a Bura, y con tan solo verla en profundidad bastó para sentirse conmovida y triste, cuánto dolía verla con el espiritu destruido, tan falto de esperanza, aún culpándose por aquella tragedia que nada tenía que ver con ella.

—No es tu culpa... —susurró.

El despertador sonó y ella abrió los ojos. Se quedó viendo el cielo raso por unos instantes, estaba medio adormilada. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día así que debía levantarse, pero por alguna razón no tenía energías para hacerlo. Solo quería dormir un par de horas más, se sentía algo débil, casi enferma, pero sabía que solo era falta de voluntad, algo extraño porque siempre había sido alguien muy activa y enérgica. Tal vez en parte era porque el día no ayudaba mucho. Sí, era un día muy desabrido, sin color, con las nubes grises atestando el cielo de cada día. ¿Por qué? Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo el clima había estado de esa forma.

Quería ver el manto azul.

Quería ver el sol.

Se sentó en la cama y permaneció estática mirando el insulso cielo. Luego miró la bolsa de dormir que en el día de la fecha no fue usada. Cosa extraña. De hecho, fueron varios días de extrañeza.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sabía que había soñado con Marron porque podía recordar una imagen de ella riendo, eso hizo que Bura esbozara una sonrisa. Lo demás no podía recordarlo, excepto una oscuridad tan interminable como el propio universo, pero eso era todo.

Cómo odiaba la oscuridad.

—¿Estará enojada? —se preguntó —. ¿Cómo puede seguir estándolo? —siguió cuestionandose.

Bura era muy orgullosa, nunca cedía ante nadie, pero luego de que Marron no había venido a la Corporación Cápsula o a verla entrenar con Gokú al final hizo a un lado ese orgullo y le mandó textos al celular, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna la llamó. De nuevo sin respuesta, y terminó por ir a buscarla a su casa. Eso era lo extraño, tampoco la había hallado, y como si fuera poco Dieciocho y Krillin la miraban de manera extraña, como si no supieran cómo reaccionar ante ella una vez que la vieron. Bura siempre supo que ellos eran raros, pero definitivamente en aquella ocasión habían sobrepasado ese concepto. Los padres de Marron no le dijeron dónde estaba ella, o mejor dicho no quisieron. Eso estaba claro. No había duda:

Marron la estaba evitando.

— _Ayer nos tocaba contar historias de terror_ —pensó con nostalgia —. _Nunca nos perdemos los cuentos de terror..._

Recordó la última vez que se habían juntado a contar cuentos de terror. Marron y ella aún hacían esas cosas pese a que ya habían pasado esa edad, pues era como una tradición que no se podía romper.

Marron siempre se asustaba de los relatos que Bura contaba, y eso que tan solo eran inventados, y la rubia lo sabía, pero había algo en la manera que tenía la princesa de relatarlos que podía hacer estremecer hasta al más rudo de todos. No obstante, en la última pijamada fue Marron la que logró asustar a Bura. Al parecer se había esforzado mucho en la narración porque realmente hizo que esa noche diera vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Aunque más que el miedo fue la extraña y casi filosófica conversación que habían tenido luego de aquel relato: La pata de mono.

El cuento trataba sobre una tranquila familia que vivía en un pueblo: la madre, el padre y el hijo. Un día un sargento amigo de la familia que viajaba por el mundo los visitó y terminó contándoles sobre una extraña pata de mono disecada que había hallado en la India y que tenía el poder de conceder tres deseos a su portador. Sin embargo, con cada deseo que se cumplía una tragedía venía con ella, y así, cada quien que tenía la pata de mono sufría de un destino horrible hasta el punto de desear la muerte.

El sargento guardaba la pata disecada porque no había podido venderla y también por evitarle un terrible final al portador. El padre se sintió atraído e intrigado por el aterrador objeto, y aún con las reiteradas advertencias del sargento, el padre insistió en tenerla.

Ya con la pata en mano, la familia decidió pedir el primer deseo sin creer que en realidad se cumpliera, éste era saldar una deuda de hipoteca que tenían de la casa. Poco tiempo despues, recibieron la devastadora y macabra noticia de que el hijo había muerto de una manera atroz en su trabajo atrapado por unas maquinarias que le destrozaron el cuerpo, y a modo de compensación, la empresa le dio a la familia una indemnización de docientas libras que era exactamente la cifra que ellos le debían al banco.

Trastornada, la madre pidió el segundo deseo de que su hijo vuelva a la vida pese a que el cuerpo de su hijo había quedado en un estado deplorable. Luego se escuchó tocar la puerta, entonces, muerto de miedo con lo que pudiera haber detrás de ésta, el padre pidió el tercer deseo en silencio antes de que la madre la pudiera abrir. Y el cuento terminó en que, al abrir la puerta, nadie estaba ahí.

Luego de ese relato, y de que Marron asustara aún más a Bura con algunos gestos exagerados que en algún otro momento solo hubieran hecho reír a la princesa por lo absurdo, Marron se había puesto inesperadamente seria de una forma que perturbó a Bura. Marron le confesó que le daba miedo depender tanto de las Esferas de Dragon, le daba miedo las consecuencias de usar un poder que solo pertenecía a los dioses. Ella ya había escuchado historias de boca de sus padres acerca de viajes en el tiempo y tragedias horribles. Marron realmente le temía a esas esferas, le temía a ese dragon que salía de ellas. El destino era el destino, y si no eran capaces de manejarlo por ellos mismos no era bueno recurrir a otras fuerzas sobrenaturales, porque si se evitaba una tragedia, tal vez más adelante podía venir una peor. Y esa fue la primera vez que Bura había visto tan asustada a Marron, como si temiera que algo viniera por ella. Incluso, la rubia trató de convencer a la princesa de que nunca usara esas esferas.

—El funcionamiento del sistema natural es una complejidad infinita— le había dicho Marron —No se puede jugar con eso, Bura—. Y eso fue lo último que le dijo esa noche antes de dormir, acompañado de una mirada sumamante perturbada. La menor supo inmediatamente que Marron venía cavilando acerca de ese asunto de los deseos y el destino durante mucho tiempo, y aquel cuento había servido como catalizador de toda su preocupación y obsesión. Bura lo sabía, podía sentirlo en ella cada vez que alguien mencionaba a las Esferas del Dragon.

—Marron... —susurró.

Y de repente se golpeó las mejillas como para despabilarse y dejar de pensar en cosas que la volvían melancólica. Se puso de pie como si una descarga de energía la hubiera golpeado sin avisar.

Se obligó a tratar de ser la misma de siempre.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Marron dispuesta a no ser ignorada. No obstante, no consiguió que ella le atendiera, por lo cual, le dejó otro mensaje de voz.

—Lo siento, ¿está bien? —habló exasperada —. No debí decir que tu vestido era horrible, me disculpo profundamente. No volveré a insultar nada que te vuelva a regalar tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que ya me has castigado suficiente, Marron, no abuses de mi que sabes que no cedo por nadie más.

Y luego de eso Bura cortó apretando el botón del aparato hasta destrozarlo. ¿Por qué esas cosas tenían que ser tan frágiles? Tendría que pedirle a su madre que le fabricara uno más resistente. Cuando ella se irritaba era capaz de destrozar cualquier cosa.

Igual que su padre.

Ahora que lo recordaba. Los días nublados empezaron luego de aquel día en que Trunks, Pan, Goten, Marron y ella debían encontrarse en un bar para celebrar lo de los cursos que Goten se había ganado. Pero poco antes de eso Marron le había mandado una foto de ella con el vestido puesto para saber su opinión, y Bura cometió el gran error de decirle que era horrible y que no combinaba para nada con los pendientes y los zapatos que traía puestos. Después de eso Marron se enojó mucho con ella, cosa que era realmente inusual en ella. Bura siempre criticaba la forma de verstir y los colores cursis que usaba Marron, pero ella nunca se había molestado. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo, ese vestido no era algo que Marron había elegido, era un preciado regalo de su madre. Tal vez ni siquiera a ella le gustaba realmente, pero era una prenda valiosa, y si había algo que Marron jamás toleraría ni dejaría pasar era que insultaran algo que una persona que ella amaba le había regalado. Bura lo sabía, ¿entonces por qué había sido tan torpe de decir palabras tan hirientes para su mejor amiga?

Ese orgullo de nuevo.

Y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Ellas dos no habían estado tanto tiempo separadas desde que se volvieron mejores amigas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿M-Marron? —balbuceó Gokú al verla con un vestido del acostumbrado color rosa que Marron tanto adoraba.

Parpadeó desconcertada. Generalmente el señor Gokú entrenaba sin darle demasiada importancia a su presencia, y ella siempre lo miraba lo más apartada que pudiera, detrás de los árboles o de los arbustos hasta que terminara con el entrenamiento. Cuando él acaba es que ellos podían interactuar un poco, y esos momentos eran los que Marron más apreciaba. No. Ella apreciaba cada momento en que tan solo lo veía y él le permitía verlo.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —inquirió la fémina.

—Marron... —susurró.

—¿Se siente bien? ¿Hoy no entrenará?

Hubo un largo silencio. El sayajín la miraba de manera extraña, en sus ojos había algo que ella no supo descifrar, pero que se inclinaba a un sentimiento de aflicción.

—De hecho, estaba esperando a Bura.

Ese nombre hizo que el pecho de la muchacha se oprimiera. Nunca había estado tan alejada de su mejor amiga y tenía que admitir que la extrañaba.

Pero no podía verla, algo dentro de ella le decía que eso era imposible.

—Ya veo —dijo ella apartando la mirada con una inusual expresión impertérrita.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Gokú.

No lo estaba

—Sí —afirmó con una cálida sonrisa.

pero lo estaría.

Mientras tanto Marron no dejaría que esos momentos con él se arruinaran por culpa de sus tribulaciones.

—Señor Gokú... —habló con timidez —quiero ver su sonrisa radiante y brillante —pidió avergonzada.

—¿Eh?

—Es extraño verlo decaído, ese no es usted —declaró.

—Dime, Marron, ¿qué hay de Bura? —dijo de repente —¿No deseas verla?

Y la sonrisa de Marron desapareció. Agachó la cabeza y su fleco de pelo cubrió sus ojos. Estaba quieta, sumida en una calma triste y perturbadora a la vez.

Una voz apagada y mecánica emergió de ella:

—No la veré.

 _Cuando Bura vuelva Marron se irá._

El aura que ella despedía en esos momentos era muy diferente a la usual.

—La voy a hacer sufrir un poco más por haber insultado mi vestido —declaró con una inopinada, pero genuina sonrisa a la vez que subía su mirada dejando ver sus ojos nuevamente, unos ojos tristes, quebrados por la razón que ella aún no lograba vislumbrar, pero con inconmensurable dulzura y ternura como solo Marron podía mostrar.

Y él sintió algo, algo tan desconocido como el propio universo. No era algo que pudiera describir con palabras, él no era ese tipo de persona, él simplemente sentía desde lo más recóndito de su ser, seguía sus impulsos sin impedir que se efectuaran, porque nunca vio nada malo en ellos, mejor dicho, ni siquiera se ponía a pensar en eso. ¿Y de qué tenía ganas en esos momentos? La verdad era que estaba tan perdido con sus propios sentires que no estaba seguro pero era algo que desbordaba en deseos de hacer. Gokú se sentía, cálido, torpe, conmovido de alguna forma y no sabía si era realmente eso. Él se había puesto la meta de ayudarlas a ambas, pero en realidad parecía que ocurría lo contrario, parecía que ellas le estaban ayudando a descubrir algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubo varias ocasiones en las que Bulma escuchó las conversaciones de Bura y Marron, algunas veces por mera casualidad, otras por querer saber o entender mejor a su hija, y eso se debía a que Marron era la persona más cercana a la princesa. La confianza que se tenían era increíble, más increíble aún por el hecho de que Bura no era alguien quien pudiera abrirse facilmente con otra persona, a veces hablaba con Trunks sobre ciertas cosas, mayormente sobre entrenamiento, algunas otras veces lo extorcionaba para que le cumpliera algún capricho amenazándolo con que le diría a Vegeta que las veces que no entrenaba no era porque debía hacer algo importante en la Corporación Cápsula, sino que porque simplemente no quería. La verdad era que a Trunks no le interesaba demasiado volverse fuerte. Solo entrenaba lo justo y necesario.

La cuestión era que Bulma siempre había intentado estar lo más pendiente de sus hijos sin llegar a invadirlos. Con Trunks no le fue complicado. Con él siempre fue sentarse a hablar y tratar de ayudarlo cuando algo le ocurría, así fue durante su infancia, la adolescencia e incluso la adultez. Con Bura era diferente. Cuando ella se sentía molesta no se molestaba en ocultarlo y mandar a todos al demonio. Acercarse a ella en esos momentos era como encender la mecha de la dinamita así que todos tenían cuidado con ella, incluso Bulma. Por eso era complicado. Cuando la princesa estaba triste, también lo expresaba, pero lo expresaba con una irritación aún peor que la habitual, y a eso se le adhería el hecho de que no tenía apetito y se marchaba sola a algún lugar apartado a la vez que hacía desaparecer su ki. Casi siempre se iba con Marron, las veces que no lo hacía eran escasas, pero lo que siempre ocurría era que tarde o temprano terminaba contándole a su mejor amiga lo que llevaba adentro.

Bulma siempre estuvo muy agradecida con Marron. Ella era la confidente indiscutible de Bura, era la que mejor la entendía, la que mejor se conectaba con la princesa: la otra parte de su alma, de su esencia. Era tanta la conexión que había entre ellas que era casi una bendición.

Aunque todo siempre acarrea una parte buena y otra... no tan buena.

Vegeta también había sido un padre ejemplar, más para Bura durante su niñez que para Trunks, pues para cuando la princesa había nacido, él ya había madurado como persona, como hombre, y sobre todo, como padre. Bura era la debilidad del príncipe, ella era su pequeña consentida aunque no le gustara admitirlo, y a Bulma siempre la enterneció aquella conexión que tenía con su hija. Sin embargo, había cosas que a él se le escapaban por más que estuviera siempre pendiente de ella, cosas que no se podía imaginar, cosas que no podría entender ni mucho menos comprender. No lo culpaba, incluso para Bulma resultaba muy díficil hacerlo, tanto que había decidido que _eso_ lo ocultaría de Vegeta, porque para él, seguramente sería como una sentencia de muerte.

Todo comenzó cuando Bura era pequeña, cuando Bulma le empezó a contar las aventuras que había tenido cuando era una adolescente. Sin duda esos relatos podían ser mucho más emocionantes que cualquier cuento de hadas sacado de la ficción, y es que a su pequeña ni siquiera le gustaban. Por increíble e irónico que pareciera, a Bura no le gustaba los cuentos de princesas si bien a ella le gustaba que la trataran como a una, y es que ella era una princesa, una verdadera princesa, una princesa fuerte e imponente, que no necesitaba de un príncipe que la rescatara, pues ella le confería un nuevo concepto a lo que era ser una princesa.

Bulma supo inmediatamente que lo que más le llamaba la atención a Bura era aquel niño gracioso y simpático, aquel niño que acompañó a Bulma en sus aventuras más espectaculares. Sí, a Bura le gustaba ese niño. Siempre se había sentido maravillada por él, por las cosas increíbles que realizaba, y por lo poderoso que era. Y Bulma siempre alimentó ese embelesamiento que la princesa sentía por él, y es que en realidad había motivos para estarlo pese a que muchas veces la había exasperado, incluso siendo adultos y teniendo ya sus respectivas familias.

Y cuando Bura veía a aquel niño convertido en un hombre, y a esas alturas en abuelo, ella siempre se quedaba mirándolo, contemplándolo, admirándolo por las proezas que había escuchado en los cuentos de su madre, y por las proezas que aún seguía realizando. Le gustaba decir que cuando ella dejara de ser una niña le pediría que la entrenase.

Pero nunca sucedió.

Nunca pudo pedírselo, porque ya siendo una adolescente otro tipo de sentimientos comenzaron a surgir en ella, y en ese momento fue cuando Bura renunció totalmente a la fantasía de ser entrenada por el guerrero de sus cuentos favoritos de la infancia. Pero no importaba. Bura tenía a Marron, su mejor amiga, y al tenerla a ella nada más importaba. Bura sabía que Marron se sentía igual que ella respecto a aquel guerrero, entonces decidió que no interferiría, porque estaba segura que Marron lo merecía mucho más que ella.

Y cuando Bulma lo supo quedó atónita. Había sido algo tan obvio: la admiración, el anhelo, los ojos brillantes dedicados unicamente hacia aquel guerrero sayajín siempre que tenía la oportunidad de verlo. Cuando Bura se convirtió en adolescente aquellas miradas azules y profundas tenían un fulgor que solo le pertenecían al mejor amigo de Bulma. Y ella simplemente calló. Se lo guardó para ella misma así como su hija lo hacía, aquel descubrimiento, aquel amor secreto e indecible no era algo de lo que Bulma pudiera cambiar. Ese era el mayor secreto de su hija: un dolor y un anhelo desmedido depositado en lo más recóndito y profundo de su alma. Y solo lo guardaba por Marron, solo por ella.

Pero Bura era fuerte, Bulma lo sabía, y no había duda de ello, porque pese a que en la princesa moraba algo tan grande y lacerante a la vez, ella seguía adelante con su vida. Lo amaba, sí, lo quería como a nadie, pero la hija de Vegeta era de alma imponente, imperiosa y fuerte, era capaz de soportar y vivir con el dolor de nunca siquiera intentar ganarse el amor de Gokú.

Sí, Bura de verdad que era fuerte.

Digna de ser la princesa sayajín.

Digna de ser hija de su padre.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado ahora. Ya no era un secreto el amor que Bura le tenía a Gokú, al menos para quien, tal vez, no debió enterarse nunca. No. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y en realidad, Bulma pensó que era lo mejor. Solo quedaba aceptarlo, procesarlo, entenderlo y comprender que dejar que todo siguiera su curso sin intervenir en la vida de Bura más de lo necesario era lo más prudente, y sobre todo, lo mejor para ella.

Ahora que ella estaba quebrada desde lo más pronfundo de su ser.

—¡Lo ibas a matar! —le reprochó Bulma. Sabía que algo así podía pasar, pero no pensó que en verdad ocurriría—. ¿No te das cuenta que solo estás empeorando las cosas? Si Gohan no me llevaba de inmediato hubiera sido muy tarde.

—¡Es lo menos que se merece! Matarlo es simplemente tener piedad de ese maldito insecto. Kakaroto merece lo peor —declaró con animadversión y repudio a la vez que apretaba ambos puños. Tenía ganas de dejar a Bulma e ir a buscar al otro sayajín puro de nuevo para terminar lo que había comenzado.

Bulma casi podía leer la mente de Vegeta. Sabía lo que quería hacer y sabía que si no lograba calmarlo la escena que habían vivido momentos atrás sería como una escena de cuentos de hadas en comparación de lo que sería después. Era evidente que la furia corrosiva era capaz de hacer a Vegeta lo suficientemente fuerte como matar a Gokú.

—Escúchame, Vegeta, Gokú ni siquiera entendió por qué lo atacaste de esa manera. Ya sabes cómo es él. Hay cosas que realmente no entiende. ¿Qué iba a saber lo que provocaba en Bura cada vez que la veía?

Vegeta sentía que terminaría desgarrando su propio puño si la cólera seguía consumiendolo de una manera tan atroz. Por supuesto que sabía lo que Bulma le estaba diciendo, después de todo él era la segunda persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía cómo era el imbécil de Kakaroto, sabía que era despreciablemente idiota e ingenuo, y eso, precisamente era lo que lo hacía peligroso. Él no se daba cuenta de nada, y probablemente nunca se daría cuenta, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que habían sentimientos plantados en el alma.

—Tú no entiendes... —gruñó Vegeta—. Realmente no lo entiendes...

Bulma apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

—No, Vegeta, el que no entiende eres tú. Bura está muy mal. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

¿Era una broma? Él sabía el estado de Bura mejor que nadie.

—Entonces, desaste de esa furia que nada bien te hace y acepta cómo son las cosas. Gokú le hace bien a Bura. Bura necesita verlo y entrenar con él. Marron ya no está con ella así que no tiene otra manera de descargar toda esa aflicción que tiene. Debes entender que hay cosas que estan fuera de nuestro alcance. Por mucho que nos duela, Vegeta, nosotros no podemos hacer mucho.

No podía aceptarlo. Bura era su hija, y Vegeta era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, menos aceptar aquella locura. Y Bulma lo podía ver en los ojos de su esposo.

—Bura está enamorada de Gokú —soltó Bulma, firme y directa.

Y él abrió los ojos de par a par y fue como si una lanza de acero frío lo atravesara sin piedad.

—Deja de ser egoísta y piensa más en ella. Acá no importamos nosotros, no importan los prejuicios ni tu orgullo. Acá lo único que importa es el bienestar de nuestra hija. Y antes de que digas otra cosa te diré algo, yo apoyo cualquiera que sea la relación que florezca entre ellos, incluso si ésta se llegara a tornar romántica, apoyo lo que sea que pase mientras ella pueda aceptar y superar su dolor. Y tú tienes que aceptar que él le proporciona algo que nosotros no podemos, Vegeta. Y yo confío plenamente en que Gokú es el único que la puede ayudar verdaderamente —declaró.

Y eso fue todo antes de que Bulma abandonara la habitación matrimonial que ambos compartían, dejando a un Vegeta derrotado, temblando de rabia y tristeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y cayó, cayó de rodillas sumida en un estupor enfermiso, silencioso, desgarrador, a años luz de distancia de la orgullosa princesa que era, y es que se trataba de algo que realmente tenía el poder de destruir a Bura. Sí. Se trataba de ella, de Marron, de su mejor amiga, de su otra mitad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde la primera vez que Gokú la había visto pensó en la pequeña sayajín como una potencial guerrera, alguien que cuando llegara a tener suficiente edad podría ser entrenada y convertida en alguien excepcional. No obstante, siempre había mantenido aquellos pensamientos ocultos del padre, porque en realidad Vegeta no deseaba que ella fuera una guerrera. Por alguna razón él tan solo quería que Bura creciera como una joven "normal", cosa extraña, pues con Trunks era todo lo contrario, y en realidad, cuando él había crecido, no se había mostrado muy interesado en las artes marciales, pero Vegeta era terco e insistía mucho con ese asunto, y por eso Trunks continuaba entrenando, aunque no con tanto fervor como al príncipe le hubiera gustado.

Gokú podía verlo, a medida que Bura crecía vislumbraba en ella un poder oculto, nuevo, desmesurado, cosa que en algunas ocasiones le había dicho a Vegeta sin sonar demasiado interesado en el asunto, pero las palabras del príncipe siempre eran completamente negativas cuando se tocaba ese tema. A Gokú realmente le pareció un total desperdicio, pero tuvo que callarse y dejar pasar la oportunidad de que ella creciera como guerrera, al menos hasta que Bura en verdad decidiera plantarse y demandar querer ser lo que su padre no quería. Eso sin duda significaba ir en contra de Vegeta y eso no era cualquier cosa, aunque Gokú siempre supo que Bura buscaba la manera de entrenarse de alguna forma, ya sea con la ayuda de su hermano o desafiando a Pan que sin duda era una oponente digna de la princesa. Él sabía que Vegeta era consciente de que su hija hacía todo lo posible por acceder al más mínimo entrenamiento, sí, ella era testaruda, y el príncipe no podía hacer nada ante eso, solo pretender que no sabía, eso le dio a Gokú esperanza. No. Gokú realmente tenía la certeza de que Bura, tarde o temprano, se convertiría en una guerrera excepcional.

Y finalmente la gran oportunidad se presentó ante él, y Gokú la tomó con egoísta facilidad.

Vio la lucha entre Bura y Pan _aquel día_ , y obviamente su nieta había ganado, pues ella mantenía un régimen de entrenamiento auto impuesto. Gokú realmente no podía estar más fascinado con los grandes progresos que hacía. No obstante, luego de que aquel combate terminara, siguió a la colérica princesa procurando que no se diera cuenta —aunque eso no fue difícil, pues Bura estaba tan enojada que se había olvidado completamente de lo que había a su alrededor—, y luego de un buen rato de que descargara toda su furia destrozando árboles y demás vegetación, finalmente ella se percató de la presencia del sayajín con una evidente sorpresa en el rostro.

Fue en ese momento donde Gokú le hizo la propuesta.

No hubo respuesta, pero él sabía que eso era lo que ella más deseaba. Lo podía ver claramente en sus ojos siempre que la observaba, especialmente en ese momento: los ojos de Bura brillaban anhelantes, algo que se convirtió en una certeza cuando empezaron los entrenamientos.

Y era increíble: fuerte, impetuosa, arrasadora, implacable. Nunca había logrado vencerlo, eso la ponía furiosa y exasperada, y a él le gustaba porque esa misma furia la hacía aún más determinada a volverse más fuerte y vencerlo de alguna manera. Y según los días pasaban, Gokú comenzó a valorar cada vez más esos momentos de entrenamiento. Realmente disfrutaba de ese tiempo. Sin embargo, con aquel disfrute, cierta culpa lo acompañaba. La verdad era que desde el primer día en que Bura y él habían comenzado a entrenar algo se había perdido y otra cosa había surgido.

Estaba confundido, sorprendido, conmocionado... ¿dolido?

Sí, la pérdida había sido muy grande.

 _Otra más._

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Gokú y Bura estaban destruídos: él no tenía otra forma de manifestarlo más que peleando, porque esa era su forma de dar solución a todo, era la forma en la que se expresaba, en la que liberaba todo lo que llevaba adentro: emoción, felicidad, tristeza, dolor. Sí, todo se reducía a los combates. Pero Bura... ella tenía otra forma de expresar el dolor, en parte lo hacía peleando también, pero había otra cosa, algo mucho más profundo, complejo, delicado, perturbador, algo que a Gokú le costó tremendamente poder comprender y procesar. Aún así, decidió que de a poco la ayudaría a volver a ser la misma sin tener que depender de Marron.

Pero... ¿podría lograrlo? ¿Acaso él era capaz de hacerlo?

La imagen ante él era tan desfigurada de la que estaba acostumbrado que casi sintió quebrarse junto a la princesa pese a que mantenía él mismo cariz que cuando la vio llegar hacia él en busca de respuestas y alivio. Esa no era la Bura que conocía, era una que solo se podía mostrar ante la más pura y desgarradora desesperanza. ¿Sacarla de su mundo era lo correcto? ¿Obligarla a salir de él realmente la sanaría? Gokú no estaba seguro, pero sí tenía la certeza de que verla de esa manera, tan frágil y rota era algo que no podía soportar, verla así significaba que Bura estaba verdaderamente dañada hasta la última fibra de su ser.

¿Sería capaz de curarla?

—Eres tú, ¿verdad? —habló Gokú luego de un largo y profundo silencio— ¿Bura?

Tenía que estar seguro.

Ella había apagado su mente por mucho tiempo, a penas estaba recobrando la consciencia de su enfermiso estado de catatonía —si es que así se podía decir—. La princesa solo escuchó aquello último que Gokú le había preguntado: una pregunta lógica, pero perturbadora y casi desquisiada a la vez. Sin embargo, Bura solo quería saber, quería terminar con aquella situación de una vez por todas.

Quería la verdad.

—¿Dónde está Marron? —habló de pronto, imperativa. El tono que utilizó fue uno de extremada frialdad y dureza en medio de su enfrascada locura, ya no solo estaba quebrada, no, el asunto había traspasado ese punto, ahora era algo muchisimo más aterrador, monstruoso; de repente, Bura tenía un aura silenciosa y calmada, al borde del desencadenamiento de una furia demencial, no daría lugar a otra cosa más que a una respuesta lacónica de parte del sayajín.

Ella no lo miraba, tenía los ojos fijos al suelo, aún de rodillas, como una muñeca rota. Los fanales azules estaban perturbadoramente abiertos de par a par, escuetos y trastornados. No iba a repetir la pregunta, y si Gokú no era capaz de darle una respuesta, ella dejaría salir la verdadera insania y cólera a la que su alma y su mente estaban sometidas.

Una gota de sudor frío bajó por la sien de Gokú, estaba tenso y cauteloso porque podía imaginarse lo que vendría. ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado aquella situación? Pero no de esa forma. Era como un sueño vuelto pesadilla, y tal vez él tenía el poder de detenerlo, pero si lo hacía otra pesadilla nacería, y si así era, prefería enfrentar lo que vendría a continuación: listo, preparado para lo peor, no solo para ella, sino también para él.

Porque verla de esa manera no solo sería un infierno para la princesa.

Y así ocurrió.

De la sobrecogedora calma a la explosión de un enorme poder pasó menos de una fracción de segundo. Bura cumplió la amenaza que su peligrosa y estremecedora aura había advertido cuando, de manera inopinada, se abalanzó contra su maestro con tremenda fuerza en una avalancha de puñetazos que si bien a Gokú no le fue difícil esquivar, sí se sorprendió de la rapidez y la fuerza que su discípula daba a conocer por primera vez. Eso mostraba el verdadero potencial oculto que ella guardaba en su interior y que aún podía seguir desentrañando. Sin embargo, a él no le gustaba la manera en que se estaba llevando a cabo aquel descubrimiento de poder. No. El estado de Bura era un asunto delicado, no era ella, estaba completamente fuera de sí, sumida en aquella locura morbosa de la cual no era consciente. Su alma rota y dolida había hecho que su mente se desencajara. Lo único que la movía en esos momentos era un instinto enloquecido y escalofriante.

—¡Bura, reacciona! —Trató de hacerle entrar en razón —¡No eres tú!

¿Qué podía hacer? Hasta el momento Gokú solo se defendía, esquivando los desenfrenados ataques de la princesa. No quería hacerle daño.

—No quiero pelear de esta manera contigo. Tienes que despertar. Esto no solucionará nada.

Pero los vacíos ojos de Bura no vislumbraban ningun rastro de consciencia. Tan solo parecía un robot programado para pelear y destruír al que se le presentara en frente. Y aún de esa forma, los golpes que ella lanzaba no eran para nada torpes, sino todo lo contrario, eran precisos y propinados para causar un gran daño a zonas claves del cuerpo que no cualquier guerrero podría resistir sin causarle un daño verdaderamente mortal.

— _¿Cuándo se hizo tan buena?_ —pensó Gokú. Notó que que la velocidad de su oponente aumentaba cada vez más y él tenía que seguirle el ritmo.

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ —pensó una parte recóndita de la implacable princesa. Sentía su alma flotando en una nube caliginosa y oscura. De vez en cuando, oía la voz de aquel hombre tan importante para ella, pero su voz se oía lejana y distorsionada. La verdad era que no podía entenderlo, pero lo sentía abrumado y hasta desesperado.

— _¿Por qué?_ —se preguntó _—¿Por qué él está así?_ —siguió indagando. Sus sentidos estaban adormecidos aún, y no tenían mucha voluntad de despertar, de hecho, Bura quería dormir, quería que aquel descomunal martirio, el verdadero y más visceral martirio, quedara sepultado para siempre en el centro y más profundo lugar de su alma, donde ella había decidido enterrarlo inconscientemente.

—¡Bura! —vociferó con fuerza.

Y eso hizo que ella recuperara algo de aquel brillo en los opacos azules.

— _No..._ —susurró la joven en un hilo de voz doliente y derrotado. Aquel monosílabo estaba impregnado de súplica. No quería volver en sí. Porque si lo hacía...

—Por favor... vuelve... —imploró él, no podía seguir viéndola así.

Y lo hizo.

Fue totalmente inesperado. No sabía cómo, pero aquella voz cargada de anhelo y angustia en el trasfondo movió algo en las entrañas de la fémina, algo crucial y sensible, pero solo sensible a él, a Gokú. Comprendió que solo por él ella tendría la fuerza y el valor suficiente para afrontar el suplicio de la realidad.

Los azules de Bura recobraron el resplandor del cielo que llevaba en los ojos, pero estos aún estaban heridos y temerosos de lo que, de alguna manera, sabía que le esperaba.

—Gokú... —musitó atribulada, mirándolo a los ojos.

Su cuerpo le pasó factura cuando de súbito detuvo los ataques que hasta hace poco había lanzado. Se sintió cansada y sin fuerzas, apenas logró mantenerse de pie porque había estado usando un poder el cual su cuerpo no había adaptado y por lo tanto no estaba preparado para soportar.

Gokú se sintió aliviado. No obstante, aquella sensación no duró demasiado porque Bura pareció volver al principio: llevó sus manos a su cabeza intentando apaciguar las punzadas que vinieron a ella de repente.

—Basta... —le suplicó al universo, a la realidad —Basta...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los ojos de Trunks empezaban a derramar las primeras lágrimas. Resultó extremadamente difícil para él tener que darles aquella devastadora noticia a todos, pero él fue quien había recibido la llamada de parte de su madre, por lo tanto, quien tuvo que hablar. El siguiente en quebrarse fue Goten quien también no tardó en comenzar a llorar. Pan estaba conmocionada, en completo silencio pero acongojada por dentro.

Bura era otra historia, ella era quien peor se encontraba, la más afectada. Sus pupilas se redujeron y el corazón se le paró en seco, totalmente frío y mortalmente aterrado.

No podía ser verdad.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó Bura, sombría.

Trunks la miró alarmado, solo algo verdaderamente grave era capaz de ponerla en ese estado de silenciosa demencia y catonia, solo algo demasiado prufundo como eso era capaz de quebrantar su cordura, algo totalmente difícil, y que solo había ocurrido una vez cuando era apenas una infante en un episodio tan espantoso como un secuestro.

Un día que Bulma había llevado a Bura de compras, unos vandidos supieron arreglárselas para secuentrar a la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula. Solo bastó un pequeño descuido para que la pequeña desapareciera. Ella tenía tan solo cinco años en ese entonces, y nunca se supo cómo es que habían logrado secuestrarla, pero así había sido y tan pronto como esos malvados hombres la habían tomado, se encargaron de llamar al celular de la madre para pedir una recompensa.

Bulma se asustó. Bura era una sayajín, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo una niña, y luego de que los vandidos le exigieran una cantidad exorbitante de dinero y le dieran instrucciones de cómo ellos lo recibirían, Bulma no perdió tiempo en decirle a Vegeta que la localizara y la rescatara en lo que ella distraía a los hombres haciendoles pensar que tenían el control de la situación. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Trunks había insistido en acompañar a Vegeta para rescatar a Bura, y el sayajín no se negó porque no tenía el tiempo de discutir con él diciendole que iría solo. El rescate fue un exito, pero cuando entraron a aquel depósito mugriento tan alejado de los lujos a los que la princesa estaba acostumbrada, lo que vieron ambos fue totalmente inquietante.

Los dos hombres que la tenían estan incoscientes: uno de ellos tenía sangre saliendole de la boca y el otro simplemente estaba tirado en el suelo. No estaban muertos, solo heridos. Vegeta quiso matarlos ahí mismo, pero más le preocupó el estado tan extraño de la pequeña quien estaba parada entre los dos hombres desmayados. Estaba inmóvil, y callada con los ojos vacuos y abiertos de manera desmesurada. Estaba en shock. De inmediato, el príncipe y el hijo la llevaron a la Corporación Cápsula y le hicieron una revisación con un médico. Por fortuna, no le habían hecho nada retorcido, solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños en los brazos, lo que los llevó a inferir que algo verdaderamente horrible le habían intentado hacer, pero que antes de que eso ocurriera Bura había reaccionado golpeandolos y dejándolos inconscientes. Bastó un día para que volviera a la normalidad, y ella nunca recordó aquel terrible episodio.

Trunks jamás pudo olvidar aquellos ojos, eran escalofriantes y perturbadores.

Los mismos que tenía ahora.

—Bura...

—Repítelo —demandó una voz escalofriantemente mecánica.

Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Trunks. Goten y Pan no entendían del todo lo que le pasaba a Bura más allá del impacto que la noticia le había causado.

—Marron, ella... ha...

Pero antes de que Trunks terminara de hablar algo se encendió en la princesa que con rapidez corrió hasta la salida del bar y activó su ki para tomar vuelo, sin importar que las personas que estaban cerca de ella la hubiesen visto y se quedaran totalmente pasmadas de verla hacer tal acto sobrenatural.

Por otro lado, Trunks, Goten y Pan quedaron sorprendidos y aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Goten miró a su mejor amigo como diciendo "¿No vas a ir tras ella?" a lo que Trunks casi estuvo por hacerlo. No obstante, el transcurso del alterado ki de su hermana solo indicaba una dirección: la Corporación Cápsula, y Trunks no pudo imaginar poder hacer algo mejor de los que las dos personas que estaban ahí pudieran hacer por ella cuando llegara.

Bura volaba hacia su destino a una velocidad jamás antes efectuada. Sus ojos seguían vacíos, pero la cordura en su interior luchaba por emerger nuevamente en ella y eso la dejaba en un estado de semi inconsciencia. Sin embargo, era evidente que no estaba estable: el desequilibrio de sus emociones era una mezcla corrosiva. Traía en el alma la incredulidad, el miedo y el horror. Un escalofrío espatoso la tenía atenazada de la boca del estómago y esa sensación se expandía por todo su cuerpo sin piedad. Se negaba a creer lo que Trunks había dicho. Aquella llamada tenía que estar errada, no podía ser verdad. Bura sabía que ese día su padre y Gokú se habían enfrentado a algún imbécil con aire de supremacía que se creía con el derecho de matar a la raza humana, como ya había pasado muchas veces varios años atrás. No obstante, y pese a que ese villano consiguió matar a una gran cantidad de personas, su madre le había dicho que podrían revivirlas con las Esferas de Dragón porque aquel sujeto no era de esa dimensión, además, Gokú y Vegeta habían logrado derrotarlo: a él y a su aliado. Era imposible que no pudieran haberlo hecho. Pero, ¿qué había pasado en realidad? ¿Acaso Marron...?

Ni bien aterrizó corrió hacia el living donde su madre y Gokú se encontraban e hizo su demandante pregunta:

—¿Cómo es posible?

Hubo un largo y sepulcral silencio de parte de los presentes, solo se podía oir la voz de un periodista en las noticias que transmitía el plasma ubicado en el centro del living, pero Bura hacía caso omiso a lo que se decía en aquel aparato que nunca le había gustado escuchar.

Los ojos de Bulma estaban hinchados y llorosos, apenas alzó la mirada para ver a su hija. Por primera vez, la implacable mujer no sabía cómo dirigirse a la menor. Traía la más profunda de las tristezas enterrada en el alma, eso fue otra cosa que hizo que aquella tenaza infausta que Bura llevaba clavada en su interior la penetrara aún más.

No era una buena señal, pero la princesa se negó a doblegarse, se negó a creer que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su otra mitad.

—¡Contesten! —vociferó la adolescente, empezando a perder el control de su propio semblante.

El temor crecía.

Gokú, quien estaba extrañamente apesadumbrado, permanecía parado al lado de su amiga. Fue el primero en hablar:

—Lo siento, Bura...

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Que lo sentía? No. Eso no era una respuesta. Y le molestaba y le dolía que Gokú no se mostrara con aquella torpeza ingenua y risueña que acostumbraba.

Apretó los puños exasperada.

—¡¿De qué diablos te discupas?! Yo hablé con Marron hace unas pocas horas. Se había ido a cambiar de ropa para salir con Trunks, Goten, Pan y conmigo. ¡Estaba perfectamente bien! Tan solo creímos que estaba retrazada... —La voz le empezaba a temblar— que estaba enojada conmigo porque insulté su vestido... —Hizo una pausa tratando e recobrar la compostura la cual se le estaba desmoronando—. Ella no puede estar... ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?! Las personas están de vuelta. Si Marron fue... —Ni siquiera podía decirlo sin que el corazón se le oprimiera de dolor— si ella fue asesinada por esos bastardos, ¿cómo es que no fue revivida también? Dijeron que las reglas que prohíben revivir a las personas no se aplicaban en esta ocasión porque esos villanos eran de otra dimensión.

Bulma yacía sentada en el sillón, inclinada con la cabeza entre las manos, temblando de tristeza.

—Lo eran... —Finalmente habló la dueña del imperio Cápsula— Shinobu Sensui e Itsuki venían de otra dimensión por eso es que pudimos revivir a quienes ellos habían asesinado.

Las palabras de su madre solo creaban más duda y confusión en la mente de la menor.

—Pero, ¿de qué...?

—Marron murió hace dos horas —declaró Bulma, al fin con la fortaleza de mirar a la princesa a los ojos—. El mismo tiempo que revivimos a todas las personas asesinadas por Shinobu e Itsuki.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin aún entender, pero en el fondo, todo iba cayendo en su lugar con aterrador sentido.

—A Marron la encontraron tirada en la calle, desangrada... —Bulma tragó saliva —apuñalada.

Los ojos de Bura se apagaron nuevamente.

—No fueron los sujetos provenientes de otra dimensión quienes la asesinaron.

Y de pronto, el sentido auditivo de Bura se afiló a su máxima capacidad.

 _"El jefe de la policía se hizo cargo personalmente de atrapar al ladrón quien sin piedad apuñaló a la joven Marron cuando, de camino a reunirse con unos amigos, ésta se negó a darle unos pendientes de oro puro que tenía puesto en las orejas. Por fortuna, con la ayuda de testigos el asesino fue identificado y atrapado poco tiempo después. Ahora se encuentra encerrado en la carcel de Ciudad Satán, esperando el juicio programado para dentro de..."_

Hasta ahí escuchó, el jefe de la policía, ese era...

—Krillin lo atrapó y él mismo se está haciendo cargo de que ese maldito reciba la pena máxima —manifestó Bulma.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas para la princesa. Las voces se empezaron a oír como ecos lejanos y otra vez se sumió en ella misma automáticamente. Tan solo minutos atrás estaba riendo y disfrutando de una noche divertida y tranquila con su hermano y sus amigos. Ahora se hallaba rodeada de aquel infierno de dolor puro que rápidamente empezó a quemar sus entrañas. Sí, eso fue lo último que su mente pudo cavilar antes de quebrarse totalmente y apagar todo rastro de razón y cordura. Bura había reemplazado todo eso para convertirse en una máquina exenta de humanidad, tan solo dejando una furia silenciosa y mortalmente desquiciada.

Y solo Gokú lo sintió, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para hacer algo porque Bura había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a una velocidad descomunal.

Un escalofrío atroz se instaló en la boca del estómago del sayajín. Supo de inmediato hacia dónde se dirigía Bura y qué es lo que haría.

Salió tras ella.

El infame lugar, donde la escoria más ruin era depositada como castigo de la sociedad regida por la ley, no se encontraba muy lejos de la Corporación Cápsula, y con la increíble velocidad a la que iba Bura no tardó en llegar la carcel de Ciudad Satán, donde, a paso silencioso, se adentró al lugubre lugar sin importar que varios oficiales intentaran detenerla. No hubo caso, con unos pocos movimientos de la princesa bastó para sacarlos de su camino.

Acorraló a uno de los guardías que vigilaba los alrededores para obligarlo a decirle dónde estaba el preso que ella estaba buscando. No sabía su nombre, pero con decirle quien había sido la víctima, el aterrorizado oficial lo entendió, pues la noticia del asesinato de Marron había invadido todos los canales de noticias y las redes sociales.

El guardia no tuvo otra opción más que decirle a Bura lo que quería, pues aunque ella lucía como una jovencita normal, los ojos con los que lo habían mirado no lo eran. Ella traía la muerte consigo, una muerte cruenta y trastornada. El hombre deseó no ser aquel asesino que sin duda pronto sería víctima de algo espantoso.

La muerte sería como un regalo del cielo en comparación de lo que Bura estaba dispuesta a hacerle antes de darle fin a su existencia.

No tardó en encontrarlo. El sujeto dormía plácidamente sin importar todo el alboroto que Bura había causado para encontrarlo. No obstante, aquella tranquilidad no le duró mucho cuando ella lo tomó del cuello con fuerza para lanzarlo contra la pered.

El hombre quedó aturdido porque se había golpeado la cabeza de la cual ahora salía sangre, y pasó unos segundos para que entendiera lo que acababa de pasarle. Aún así no podía comprender por qué había una adolescente frente a él, ni cómo es que ella había podido lanzarlo contra la pared. No. No era normal. Pero poco le importó, entendió de inmediato que aquella joven tenía algo contra él, probablemente había asesinado a alguien valioso para ella. Sí, seguro era eso. Él había asesinado a muchas mujeres, y un par de hombres solo por diversión, por querer demostrar que él era fuerte y de temer. Sin embargo, lo más lógico fue pensar que su última víctima era la razón de aquella furia que sin duda podía sentir en la de cabellos celestes.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo trasero. Sabía que la que estaba frente a él no era una persona común y corriente, pero la vida que habia llevado desde la infancia no le dejaba impresionarse ni atemorizarse por lo que estaba pasando.

La mataría, no había duda de eso.

Poco le duró aquel pensamiento cuando sintió un mortal dolor en el estómago. Él no pudo saber qué le había hecho exactamente, pues los movimientos de Bura eran imposibles de ver por la velocidad efectuada. Y con eso el asesino se sintió sin aire y se vio rapidamente despojado de su confiable navaja. Comenzó a sentir pavor porque los ojos de la princesa le hicieron ver que no solo lo mataría, sino que antes de eso lo haría desear no haber nacido, y lo que era más, no haber siquiera posado los ojos en Marron.

—Marron... —dijo Bura con una voz oscura y escalofriante—. Recuerda bien ese nombre porque lo que le hiciste es la razón por la cual vas a sentir el infierno antes de que te mate.

Procuró medir su fuerza cuando empezó a golpearlo. No quería que muriera pronto, pero los patéticos alaridos de aquella escoria hicieron que en varias ocasiones deseara matarlo de una buena vez. Pero no. Aún no. Él todavía no tenía el permiso de hacerlo. Lo que ese maldito le había hecho a Marron jamás podría pagarlo, porque Marron era la calidez de muchos, y ese bastarlo la había apuñalado.

—M-Ma... t-ta... me... —Apenas pudo balbucear el asesino.

Él hombre se hallaba tirado en el piso, cubierto de sangre y con varios huesos rotos.

No, no era suficiente. No lo era.

Alzó su mano, dispuesta a lanzarle una bola de ki no demasiado potente para que su cuerpo se quemara lentamente, y luego de eso recién lo dejaría morir.

—¡Basta!

El ataque de Bura había sido desviado hacia la pared. Bura miró con perturbadora fijeza al hombre que había aparecido de repente entre ella y el asesino.

Gokú quedó impactado al ver el deplorable estado en el que la princesa había dejado al hombre.

—Apartate —Fue lo único que ella le dijo. Sus ojos le advertían que si no lo hacía no repararía en pasar por sobre él.

—No lo haré —negó rotundamente. Se sentía extraño. Entre más tiempo la veía, más algo dentro de él se rompía —. Esto no traerá a Marron de vuelta.

Pero Bura no parecía escuchar las palabras de Gokú.

De su mano salió un ataque de ki dirigido hacia Gokú, pero, aunque fue un ataque potente, Gokú pudo contrarestarlo y hacerlo desaparecer.

Bura sabía que eso pasaría, después de todo, aún en ese estado de casi inconsciencia, sabía que jamás podría contra Gokú aunque usara todo su poder. Sin embargo, el objetivo de Bura fue alcanzado cuando con aquel ataque le dio el tiempo suficiente para sobre pasarlo y llegar hasta donde estaba el maldito. Ya no podría torturarlo más, pero sí podría romperle el cuello con un simple movimiento y darle fin a su vida.

Falló.

—Marron no querría esto —le dijo Gokú al oído a la vez que sostenía sus brazos con firmeza, impidiendo que ella cometiera el acto del cual más adelante lamentaría terriblemente. Él podía ser más rápido que lo que sea que ella hiciera, y eso fue lo que lo llevó a ponerse detrás de ella y detenerla a tiempo.

Y por primera vez desde que Bura se había enterado de la tragedia, un atisbo de melancólico brillo se asomó en sus ojos. Tenía a Gokú muy cerca, sosteniendola para salvarla de ella misma, para evitar otra tragedia, y las palabras que le había dicho se calaron muy dentro de ella con una potencia arrolladora. Nada más que él le hubiera dicho tendrían tal efecto en ella. Gokú había evocado la esencia de Marron en simples palabras, y eso la destrozó nuevamente, pero la hizo entrar en una desgarradora razón y lucidez.

Había verdad en aquellos vocablos.

Salvar al maldito que le había quitado la vida a Marron nunca estuvo en los planes de Gokú, él mismo, y hasta Krillin y Dieciocho quisieron hacer justicia por mano propia, pero eso no era justicia, sino venganza, algo horrible que había estado a punto de consumirlos, incluso en ese momento. Así es. Gokú casi no interfería, estuvo cegado por el anhelo de quererlo muerto por un momento —como cuando Zamasu le reveló que había matado a Milk en una linea alterna—, pero a último momento lo hizo. Él, Krillin y Dieciocho pusieron a Marron antes que a nada. Sí. Ella jamás hubiera querido que ellos se convirtieran en lo que ese hombre era. Ni ellos ni nadie.

Y cayeron las lágrimas.

Atribulada, con el dolor desahogando al exterior, como cuando se extirpa el veneno de la mordedura de algún animal venenoso, Bura se dejó caer al suelo gritando y llorando sin parar, agarrada de las ropas de Gokú, quien no podía más que dejar que ella finalmente se liberara de todos aquellos sentimientos que la habían estado enfermando por dentro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Bura? —dijo alarmado.

Sintió la voz de Gokú distante, como si tuviera algodón en las orejas, a la vez que la vorágine de desgarradores recuerdos sobre lo que su consciencia había elegido olvidar, arrasaban con su mente en una oleada ineluctable de ira, dolor y aflicción desmedida. Una vez más, los azules de la princesa se tornaron enloquecidos. La cordura le fue errebatada por las irrefrenables imagenes que no cesaban de repetirse una y otra vez como una tromba demencial y obsesiva. Y aquellas sensaciones la dejaron fría de dolor, con el corazón crepitando, y el cuerpo temblando.

—Fue mi culpa... —musitó con voz trémula—. Marron murió por mi culpa...

Sí. Ella no debió dejarla sola ese día, debió acompañarla a su casa en vez de ir a luchar con Pan —¡Si ella sabía que iba a perder! ¡¿Por qué rayos fue?! ¡¿Por qué rayos la había dejado sola si siempre estaban juntas?!— y lo que era más: no debió de regalarle esos pendientes de oro puro y diamantes. A ella no le gustaban los regalos ostentosos y caros, pero Bura insistió y por su culpa ahora Marron estaba muerta.

Una vez más, no pudo con su propia consciencia, no pudo con su propia culpa, no pudo con la verdad.

 _"Siempre juntas"_

Y de nuevo, otro grito surgió desde el centro de su ser, y con él, una descarga repentina de ki se desató: tan fuerte, tan potente, tan poderoso que todo el lugar tembló y la tierra comenzó a agrietarse y luego a romperse. Aquel poder era tan arrasador que Gokú apenas pudo resistir la presión tan abrumadora que sofocaba su cuerpo a un nivel nunca antes sentido.

 _La hija de Vegeta._

Al principio no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado, pues aquel poder era muchisimo mayor que el que Bura había dado a conocer antes. Sin embargo, entre más la veía, entre más ese colosal poder crecía, Gokú finalmente comprendió con horror lo que Bura estaba intentando hacer. Eso era; ella no estaba preparada para manifestar un ki de esa magnitud, y aún así seguía aumentandolo cada vez más, ignorando la terrible presión sobre su cuerpo.

—Ella está... —musitó él, a la vez que abría sus ojos de par a par con las pupilas reducidas y un terrible temor en las entrañas.

Ya nada importaba: ni que su cuerpo se estuviera haciendo trizas, ni que su sangre bullera como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni que su corazón palpitara tan freneticamente que pronto colapsaría. No. Elevaría su ki hasta el infinito, hasta que toda la red de sus venas explotara, haría de su propia carne el estigma de su culpa, de su castigo.

Enmendaria la muerte de Marron con la suya.

 _Muerte por muerte._

Y Gokú reaccionó. En realidad, no pensó en nada, como la mayoría de las veces en que actuaba. Se dejó llevar una vez más por sus impulsos, por lo que su cuerpo quería, pero en realidad, él no supo que esta vez había otra cosa dentro de él, muy adentro, en lo más recóndito, que lo había hecho actuar, pero que él no comprendía, y que quizás nunca lo haría. No obstante, eso bastó para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Estar con ella.

Aquel poder lo quemaba. Si no fuera él jamás hubiera podido dar un paso hacia ella sin quedar consumido por el aura que la rodeaba, pero lo había conseguido: estaba frente a ella. Muy cerca. Y entre medio de los gritos bestiales que Bura emitía, Gokú no solo vio la mirada salvaje y furibunda similar a la de la bestia Ozaru en los ojos de la princesa, sino que vio los ojos desesperados, tristes y vulnerables de una niña, de alguien que solo quería que el dolor terminara y que no había encontrado otra salida más que esa: la que pronto se consumaría si seguía de esa manera.

Gokú una vez más sintió una sobrecogedora sensación en el pecho que no pudo soportar. El único pensamiento que tenía ahora era la de frenar aquel aterrador poder que la estababa matando, porque no solo se hacía daño a ella misma, sino que pronto podría acabar con todo a su aldededor, hasta con la Tierra misma.

—¡Bura! —vociferó.

Y continuación él asestó su puño en el estómago de la princesa, dejando que la fuerza ejercida hiciera su efecto.

Funcionó.

No como él lo esperaba. Pero el principal objetivo había sido cumplido.

Bura tosió una gran bocanada de sangre casi al mismo tiempo en que la rafaga de poder que la rodeaba se cortó de repente. Un golpe con esa fuerza debió de haberla desmayado al instante, pero no sucedió, y eso nuevamente sorprendió a Gokú.

Realmente hubiera deseado que ella perdiera la consciencia antes de ver lo que ocurría ahora: otra vez las lagrimas hacían acto de presencia en ella. Su rostro se vio invadido por aquel cálido líquido de aflicción, de resignación. Apenas estaba de pie, consciente, con el dolor del puñetazo ardiendole las entrañas y el dolor del corazón consumiendola. No podía resistir más. ¿Cómo hacerlo si sus tribulaciones eran indecibles? ¿Cómo seguir adelante ahora que sabía todo? ¿Cómo seguir sin Marron?

Alivio: eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

—G-Gok-kú... —susurró.

Y algo se derramó.

Y el sol salió.

Gokú sintió algo más allá de su imaginación. No lo entendía, era extraño, aún más de lo que ya venía sintiendo el último tiempo. ¿Acaso podía ser posible? Lo era. Adentro, muy adentro en lo profundo de su ser una semilla había brotado, hermosa, fuerte, pero delicada. Y él estaba estático, con los ojos abiertos de par a par y las pupilas dilatadas. No podía reacciónar. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Sería presa tan fácil de derribar en esos momentos. Si Bura quisiera, podría hasta matarlo en esos momentos.

Tal vez ya lo había hecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aterrizó en el bosque en el lugar de siempre. No podía negar que los nervios la carcomían por dentro, pero simplemente dejar de asistir a los entrenamientos no era una opción. Además, hacerlo haría que la ansiedad aumentara dentro de ella, sin mencionar que sería como un acto de cobardía, cosa que definitivamente Bura no era.

Gokú estaba haciendo estiramiento. En cuanto la vio le dedicó la acostumbrada e infantil sonrisa de siempre. Luego de eso, él pareció mirarla con detenimiento, escrutándola para asegurarse de no confundirse, pero en realidad la vestimenta turqueza de la princesa debió ser suficiente para saber quién era la que tenía en frente.

—Marron no volverá —dijo Bura.

El sayajín se sorprendió al escucharla. Supo que ella ya sabía la verdad. Dio unos cuantos hacia ella y al mirarla más de cerca vio que estaba triste, pero con los ojos llenos de paz y tanquilidad, y comprendió que lo que decía era un hecho.

—¿Y cómo estás? —preguntó él.

—Bien, supongo. Mi madre dijo que en estos dias todo estuvo normal.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Hubo un extraño silencio. Bura llevaba dos cosas en su interior que quería liberar, que quería saber:

—Quiero que me cuentes sobre aquel día.

Ella se sentía con total libertad de hablarle de manera más cercana, especialmente por lo segundo que quería saber y que luego le diría.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó.

—El primer día de entrenamiento.

Ella lo miró con fijeza, demandante, dura, determinada.

—El primer día... —susurró él— Pues fue extraño —Rió divertido—. No entendí lo que te pasaba hasta que pude procesarlo.

Otro silencio.

—En realidad fue Bulma la que terminó por aclararme todo.

—Dime —exigió.

—Mhm...

Se rascó la cabeza, sopesando las palabras que podría usar para comenzar.

—Creo que comprendo lo que quieres saber, Bura, pero eso no comenzó con el primer día de entrenamiento sino antes.

La princesa lo miró desconcertada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Fue luego de que intentaras matar al asesino de Marron.

Bura no entendía lo que decía.

—Verás —continuó hablando Gokú—, tú debes saber que Marron venía a visitarme cuando entrenaba. Pues, eso hiciste. Fue realmente muy confuso para mi verte con las ropas de Marron. Nunca te había visto usar el rosa, menos un vestido. Y era como si la muerte de Marron y el hecho de que tú quisieras matar a su asesino nunca hubiera pasado. Tu personalidad era muy diferente cuando hablabas. No me di cuenta de inmediato, pero te comportabas como ella, hablabas y hacías los mismos gestos de Marron. Recuerdo que ese día casi no dije nada, y por alguna razón sentí que no debía preguntarte por qué te comportabas así. Más tarde volviste, ésta vez como siempre, con tus acostumbradas ropas color turqueza, pero lo de Marron seguía como si nunca hubiera pasado para ti. Creo que nunca estuve tan confundido en toda mi vida —Rió divertido con una mano detrás de la nuca—. Durante el entrenamiento eras tú misma, exigente, enérgica y bulliciosa.

Bura escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Gokú. Poco recordaba del primer día de entrenamiento, y lo que le había dicho sobre cuando se presentó como Marron lo recordaba como pequeñas parte de un sueño reflejado en el agua. Lo unico que recordaba bien era la angustia que sintió cuando ya no veía a Marron y la llamaba al celular sin recibir respuesta, o las veces que la había ido a abuscar a su casa solo encontrando a unos extraños Krillin y Dieciocho, buscando respuestas cuando ya nada ni nadie se las daba, cuando Marron no aparecía por ningún lado. Ahora que lo pensasaba, ¿cuántas veces abría ido a verlos haciéndose pasar por Marron? ¿Cuánto los habría hecho sufrir mientras ellos le seguían seguir aquel retorcido juego de identidades por su salud mental?

Todo caía en su lugar.

—Luego Bulma me dijo lo que realmente pasaba —Hizo una pausa intentando recordar lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho—. Al parecer un médico —dijo ya que no lograba recordar la palabra psiquiatra— dijo que tenías... era un...

—Diagnóstico —aclaró ella.

—¡Eso! Perdíste la memoria de lo que pasó con Marron por lo terrible que fue para ti y asumiste ser ella sin darte cuenta, pero cuando volvías a ser tú misma no lo recordabas y la extrañabas porque pensabas que ella no quería verte.

Eso sí lo recordaba.

—Al parecer el médico que te atendía dijo que lo mejor era que recordarás todo por tú cuenta. Nadie debía decirte lo que pasó en realidad sino podía haber sido muy malo para ti.

—Lo fue —afirmó ella.

—Anímate, lo peor ya pasó —dijo Gokú con una sonrisa.

Pero aún dolía.

—Lo importante es que ya estás mejor —declaró, alzando la vista hasta el cielo azul—. Por fin ha salido el sol.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Y esa impostora ya no volverá.

Gokú parpadeó. Volvió a mirarla con fijeza. Sin duda estaba mucho mejor, pero aún había secuelas de dolor en ella. Él no sabía cómo podía saberlo, pero como había podido sentir cosas en Marron, también podía sentirlas en Bura.

—No eras una impostora —dijo el sayajín.

Bura lo miró sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—Marron era parte de tí, y tú parte de ella. Eran como _una_ sola. Como la otra cara de la misma moneda. Al decir verdad yo siempre las sentí muy similares aunque tuvieran diferentes personalidades, era como si una mostrara lo que la otra guardaba. Por eso eran amigas, ¿no?

La princesa quedó perpleja, impactada. ¿Cómo alguien podía entenderlas tan bien? Una vez más, aún si se decía conocerlo mejor que nadie, Son Gokú la sorprendía nuevamente con aquel entendimiento casi místico que él lograba efectuar.

—Puede ser —finalmente respondió.

—¡Por supuesto! —Una vez más le mostró aquella sonrisa cristalina y enigmática a la vez que a Bura le provocaba su alma sacudir.

—Gracias... —susurró sinceramente.

En otras circunstancias, Gokú no hubiera escuchado esa sola palabra por lo bajo del tono de voz, pero por alguna magia que los rodeaba pudo hacerlo. Y un hormigueo llenó su estómago.

Desde hace un tiempo que tenía más apetito de lo normal, pensó él.

—¿Empezamos a entrenar?

—Aún no —determinó la princesa—. Tengo algo más que preguntarte...

Gokú parpadeó.

—¿Qué cosa?

El rostro de Bura se puso totalmente rojo de repente.

—Quiero que se haga cargo de lo que pasó el otro día.

Gokú la miró confundido. ¿Qué había pasado el otro día? Se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordarlo.

—¡Ah, sí! Te dejaré golpearme en el estómago con todas tus fuerzas.

Una gotita apareció en la sien de la princesa, ¿cómo pudo siquiera pensar que lo recordaría, o que siquiera lo entendería? Definitivamente se encargaría de que él lo hiciera.

—Esa me la voy a cobrar, sin dudas, pero no ahora, pero no es a lo que me refiero.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?

Gokú en verdad estaba desorientado. Bura seguía roja, esta vez no de verguenza.

—¡Qué idiota eres! —exclamó furiosa.

¿En verdad tendría que decirsélo con palabras explícitas?

La cara de despiste del sayajín era monumental.

—¡El beso! —finalmente dijo.

—Ah, ya veo —Recordó al fin.

Aquella acción había sido una experiencia extraña y nueva para él.

—¿Y bien?

Gokú seguía confundido.

—¿Qué con eso? ¿Quieres que te de uno?

Aunque en realidad a él le parecía ilógico darle un beso, después de todo Gokú no se lo había pedido. ¿Y por qué Bura se lo había dado? ¿Acaso era algo que se hacía cuando uno estaba a punto de perder la consciecia? Nunca lo había escuchado ni visto. Cuando Vegeta lo había golpeado al punto de perder la consciencia jamás hubiera pensado en besarlo. Tampoco las anteriores veces que la situación había sido alrevez.

Bura echaba vapor por las orejas: del enojo y la verguenza. Por la expresión de Gokú infería que estaba pensando puras tonterías, menos lo que aquella acción significaba. Aún así, se rehusaba a dejar el asunto así. No. Si aquel beso que ella le dio hubiera sido solo eso sin duda hubiera dejado que Gokú lo olvidara y ella ni siquiera lo mencionaría, pero había habido algo en aquella acción que le dio a la princesa esperanzas:

—¡Maldita sea, tú me correspondiste! ¡Hazte cargo! —vociferó.

Y eso sacó a Gokú de su enfrascamiento. ¿Correspoder? ¿A qué se refería?

—Lo sentí —siguió hablando ella—. Tú no te alejaste de mí. Y aunque hubiera sido por las circunstancias que no lo hiciste yo sé que hubo algo más.

Y Gokú recordó el hormigueo. Ciertamente le pareció extraño, incluso para él, que aquello fuera su estómago pidiendole comida. En ocasiones de tensión, las cuales eran muy escasas, pese a que sentía debilidad cuando no comía por mucho tiempo, nunca sentía hambre. Además, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el hormigueo era algo diferente a cuando necesitaba comer.

Él no sabía qué responder. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía nervioso?

—Bueno... —habló Gokú— Honestamente, Bura, no entiendo bien lo que dices, pero dime cómo puedo corresponderte y lo haré para que podamos entrenar —Ofreció con afabilidad.

Eso era todo. ¡Estaba harta!

—Bien —dijo cortante—. Entonces haré lo que yo quiera contigo.

Gokú parpadeó en su nueva faceta de poco entendimiento.

Luego, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y el hormigueo vino a él otra vez. El beso de Bura esta vez no fue fugaz como el primero. Ella movió los labios torpe, pero suavemente hasta que obtuvo lo que quiso.

Y él recordó la misma sensación que no se explicó cómo pudo haberla olvidado. Entendió que había algo en la princesa que lo hacia querer tenerla así mucho tiempo, que tal vez lo haría odiar alejarse de ella incluso para ir a entrenar al planeta Kaio. Se le ocurrió que tal vez podría llevarla con él cuando eso sucediera, después de todo ella era una sayajín y muy pronto podría alcanzarlo si se descuidaba.

Y también comprendió otra cosa:

Marron.

Bura finalmente se alejó de él en busca de aire, aún con el rostro escarlata, pero más feliz de lo que jamás había sido en toda su vida. Supo que era correspondida.

Aunque él aún no lo supiera.

Por otro lado, Gokú se sentía extraño, aquella acción seguía siendo nueva, pero no le había desagradado para nada. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa sensación? ¿Y ahora qué venía?

—Eso fue raro —dijo él.

Bura sentía que desfallecería ahí mismo.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo mirando para otro lado, abochornada.

Él rió divertido.

—Pero me gustó.

Ella dio un respingo al mismo tiempo que su corazón dio un vuelco brusco de real emoción.

—Tal vez si la hubiera besado a ella me hubiera pasado lo mismo —sonrió mirando al cielo otra vez.

Bura abrió los ojos de par a par. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Qué...? —musitó.

—Creo que comprendo un poco más las palabras que ella me dijo una vez.

 _"Usted me agrada"_

—Y también comprendo un poco más lo que ustedes dos significan para mí.

Bura aún no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Entonces...

—Tú...

—¿Ahora sí entrenamos?

Gokú aún no lo entendía, y quién sabía si algún día podría terminar de hacerlo, o tal vez él simplemente siempre lo supo con certeza en su interior a su propia manera misteriosa. No importaba, porque Bura sí lo comprendía.

Y eso era suficiente para ella.

Para ambos.

—Sí.

 _Fin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Ay, me siento emocionada de haber terminado, finalmente, esta monstruosidad. Si bien he escrito capítulos más largos de un long fic, sin duda este oneshot fue el más largo que he escrito. No lo había planeado tan monstruoso, pero realmente estaba muy inspirada, y cuando va dedicado para una persona tan linda como lo es Bri no podía permitirme escribir sin inspiración (creo que tuve como tres hiatus de semanas), por eso que me tardé una eternidad. Bri, hermosa, siento la tardanza, pero aquí está. Con mucho amor solo para ti (incerta corazones de todos colores). También me pasó de estar con muy poco tiempo debido a algunos trabajos que salieron por ahí y que este año tomé más materias en la U que también son más pesadas, pero no me quejaré porque a excepción de un par de materias, me gustan demasiado, y me pasó que este último año de universidad (Zeno-sama quiera que sí XD), me hizo reafirmar lo que amo la carrera que estoy haciendo, y por eso terminé ocupando casi el cien por ciento de mi tiempo a hacer mis debes y a practicar como una desquisiada XD. Pero muy contenta, por supuesto :3 Nomas estos últimos tres días me pasó que en el fin de semana largo no toqué nada por escribir otras cositas además de esto, y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, y no niego que me siento un poco culpable, pero culpablemente feliz (?) XD**

 **Debo aclarar que la idea de que Goten estudiando Gastronomía no fue idea mía, lo saqué de la maravillosa ficker Son Pau, ella ya la tenía bien pensada para su increíble fic** _ **Huellas de inocencia**_ **(un Gokú/Bulma/Bra), un fic que recomiendo muchisimo por lo bien hecho y atrapante que es.**

 **Otra cosa que debo aclarar es la escena de Shinobu Sensui e Itsuki, los que conocen la serie Yu Yu Hakusho conocerán su historia, los que no, les digo que son personajes de otro animé que AMO, sí, es uno de mis favoritos, y no me pude resistir la tentación de escribir sobre ellos. Solo por eso: para sacarme las ganas XD**

 **Como notarán las escenas se saltan al pasado y al presente para ir armando la historia, sé que está desordenado, pero lo hice así a proposito para darle un poco más de misterio como es mi constumbre XD, confío en que al final se haya entendido bien todo :3 Si no, pues, pueden tirarme tomatazos, y preguntarme si quedó dudas respecto a la trama.**

 **¿Por qué se lo dedico a Bri? No es solo porque sí. A veces hay cosas que nos emociona tanto que necesitamos sacarlo, explayarlo y dejarlo fluir. Digo esto porque gracias a el fic** _ **Perdón y Adiós**_ **de** _ **Bri Jenkins Pendragon**_ **me provocó demasiadas cosas, y el cual recomiendo FERVIENTEMENTE si alguien gusta de una excelente y conmovedora historia de Gokú x Bura (De nuevo, Bri mil gracias por esa historia que amo tanto). Pensé en esa Bura dulce de esa hermosa historia y a partir de eso nació esta Bura un poco más liberadora, creo yo. La idea nació un día cualquiera de mi amor por estos dos personajes que son Marron y Bura (y Gokú, por supuesto XD) y de una película que fue malísima (XD), pero que la idea central tenía una gran potencial para explotar que va de acuerdo con mis gustos como lo es la psicología.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todo el que lea esto. Por mi parte, quedé satisfecha con el resultado porque fue como una gran descarga que necesitaba sacar. Perdón si llega a ser pesado, y esto va más que nada para Bri. Las escenas estan media mezcladas, pero creo que al final se entiende bien. Y, ah, el turqueza y el rosa son mis colores favoritos (dato innecesario que quise poner XD), y me pareció que iba bien acá XD Pero, nada, gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí. :3**

 **Por último, quiero decir ¡por fin hice un fic donde Gokú le corresponde a Bura! (o algo así, es que es muy torpe el weon XD) Mi felicidad es grande, fue una lucha en verdad, pero por esto mismo es que pongo este fic como uno de mis favoritos, y también porque no solo él se enamoró de ella sino también de Marron (Este triángulo me tiene hiper fascinada:3)**

 **Bri, linda, espero que te haya gustado, grandes lecturas solo se pueden encontrar en otros fanfickers que son los que están en mis favoritos, y muchos otros más, por supuesto, pero esto, como dije, me nació de adentro.**

 **Muchos saludos, y fuerza, hermosa, que vos sos brillante y una persona maravillosa que sabrá como seguir pese a todo lo que pueda pasarte.**

 **¡Un abrazo enorme!**

 **¡Te quiero mucho!**

 **Atte: Anna Bradbury.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rosa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resfrío**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se sirvió una taza de café y lo apoyó sobre la mesa. Pensó en comer unas tostadas con mermelada, pero al final terminó optando por unas cuatro galletitas de salvado y la mermelada light de durazno. Ya no era la jovencita que era antes y tampoco tenía el cuerpo de un sayajín así que debía cuidar su cuerpo. Se sentó tranquilamente mientras seguía escuchando los gritos que venían del living.

—No me faltes el respeto, mocosa —dijo por inercia.

—No me faltes el respeto, mocosa —se escuchó desde el living.

—Estoy harta de que te metas en mi vida, no soy una niña —siguió diciendo el diálogo acostumbrado.

—Estoy harta de que te metas en mi vida, ¡no soy una niña!

Bulma sorbió su café y siguió el diálogo en su interior. Siempre era lo mismo. Era como poner la misma desagradable canción todos los días, y al hacerlo, te obliga a memorizar la letra.

A continuación venía...

—Cuatro, tres —Hizo la cuenta regresiva—, dos uno...

Y Bra entró a la cocina.

— _Me tiene harta_ —Bulma no pudo evitar seguir con lo mismo en su interior.

—¡Me tiene harta! —exclamó la princesa.

En verdad era como la mala letra de una canción, tal vez como una que se pone de despertador y que suena y suena sin parar.

—Hay café si quieres. Lo acabo de preparar —ofreció Bulma.

—No, gracias —dijo con notable molestia —Dime, mamá, ¿cómo haces para soportarlo?

—No es tan malo —repuso—. No lo hace a propósito, pero admito que es muy sobreprotector contigo. Imagino que porque eres su hija mujer y también porque no quiere cometer el mismo error contigo que cometió con Trunks.

Bra dio un largo suspiro. Ya había escuchado eso antes. Lo sabía, pero ¡demonios! ya estaba grande.

—¡Ya cumplí dieciocho hace siete meses!

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa. La verdad era que para el príncipe de los sayajíns, Bra siempre sería su pequeña, pero si le decía eso, ella probablemente se enojaría más.

—Entonces, ¿irás?

Bra alzó una ceja.

—¿Me queda otra?

—Supongo que no si quieres hacer algún progreso para convencer a Gokú.

Bra se cruzó de brazos. Su madre tenía razón.

—Aún me parece muy extraño que se haya enfermado —continuó hablando la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula—. En general los sayajíns son muy saludables, pero supongo que hasta ellos se enferman. Hasta hace unos días tu padre estaba igual. Supongo que le contagió a Gokú durante algunos de los entrenamientos cuando a Vegeta no le había afectado tanto. Para ellos eso es fatal —Rió divertida— porque deben estar en cama hasta que se recuperen sin poder entrenar.

—Supongo que ya están viejos —dijo Bra alzando los hombros—. ¿Cuántos años tiene Gokú? —preguntó por curiosidad.

Bulma sorbió otro poco de su café. Tranquilamente podía decírselo, pero hacerlo implicaba revelar también su edad, y a ella no le gustaba para nada eso.

—Quién sabe.

Bra la miró con los ojos entornados y las manos sobre sus caderas. Era obvio que jamás se lo diría.

—Como sea, ni siquiera siendo un sayajín podía salvarse de una terrible gripe si siempre se baña en el río en ésta época del año.

Bulma parpadeó.

—¿En serio?

Bueno, eso no era nada extraño: Gokú era muy perezoso para calentar el agua como solía hacerlo su esposa cuando estaba viva, y ahora que vivía solo siempre iba a entrenar al bosque, a las montañas, alguna parte del mundo con temperaturas extremas, o al planeta Kaio si es que Kaiosama no estaba enfadado con él por dejar el pequeño planeta en ruinas.

—Sí, parece no sentir el frío.

Oh, eso era interesante...

—Ya veo, entonces lo has visto en el río bañándose.

Bra quedó de piedra. Bulma terminó de beber el café sin mirarla. La hija emitió algunos balbuceos sin saber por qué se comportaba de esa forma, en realidad.

—N-No es mi culpa —manifestó con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas— siempre que iba se la pasaba en el río.

—Entiendo —dijo Bulma con calma.

—No pienses nada extraño.

—No estoy pensando nada extraño.

—Iba todos los días a insistirle que me entrenara y de casualidad lo encontraba así —explicó.

—Oh, ¿tan insistente? De verdad quieres que te entrene —afirmó.

—¡No tengo otra opción! ¡Papá no quiere hacerlo! Voy a ir a molestar a Gokú hasta que acepte.

—¿Y por qué no acepta?

—Dice que no sería un buen maestro. ¿Y si tú se lo pides? A tí te hace caso.

—¿Yo? —La miró desconcertada, luego se echó a reír—. Gokú a penas le hacía caso a Milk. No creo que me diga algo diferente de lo que te dijo a tí. Mejor sigue insistiendo. Encárgate un poco de él, y de esa forma aceptara.

Qué fastidio.

—Bien.

—Por cierto, ¿preparaste algo de comer? —preguntó la princesa.

—¿Te refieres al almuerzo? No, aún es muy temprano. Si quieres prepárate algo.

¿Cocinar? ¿Ella? De seguro moriría envenenada por su propia comida si lo hiciera.

—No, prefiero esperar a regresar de la casa de Gokú.

Bulma suspiró con resignación.

—Uno de estos días tengo que tomarme el tiempo para enseñarte a cocinar.

—Sí, como sea. Mejor me doy prisa que quiero regresar lo más antes posible —declaró, instando a su madre para que le diera la bolsa con los remedios.

—Espera aquí, iré a traerte los medicamentos para que se los lleves a Gokú.

—No olvides darme una cápsula para ir.

—Oh, cierto, casi lo olvido.

Si supiera cómo, iría volando, esa era una de las razones por la cual quería que Gokú la entrenara. Realmente era una vergüenza que a su edad aún no supiera algo tan básico. Había escuchado que Pan empezó a volar desde bebé. No podía seguir quedándose atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aterrizó el vehículo y luego lo convirtió en cápsula. De cierta forma le gustaba el lugar: era tranquilo, apacible y el aire era puro; la montaña Paoz estaba muy lejos de Ciudad Satán, que era muy bulliciosa y transitada. Por otro lado, lo que a Bra le gustaba de la ciudad era ir al cine, pasear por los centros comerciales y comprar muchas cosas. Así que tal vez le gustaba ambos lugares. Pensó que quizás podría pedirle a su madre que le construyera una casa cerca de ahí para pasar el tiempo cuando se cansara de la ruidosa ciudad.

Oyó un ruido cuando entró a la casa y lo vio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Hola, Bra —Le dedicó una sonrisa algo débil—. Es que tengo hambre.

El olor a quemado era insoportable.

—¿Acaso quieres morir ahogado? ¡Es el colmo!

Ella abrió las ventanas y la puerta de la casa para que el humo y el olor se fueran. A continuación se acercó a ver la cocina y vio una olla negra con algo de igual color por lo que Bra supuso que debía ser comida.

—¿Y eso?

—Dejé la carne en el agua, pero como me sentía algo débil fui a la cama en lo que se cocinaba y me quedé dormido. El olor a quemado fue lo que me despertó y cuando vine me di cuenta que el agua se había secado y la carne ya estaba quemada.

A Bra le apareció una gotita en la frente. Nunca se lo diría, pero al parecer ambos eran quemadores profesionales. Se escuchó un gran gruñido. La princesa supo inmediatamente que el estómago del sayajín pedía a gritos poder ingerir algo.

—No puedes aguantarte nada —se quejó la fémina.

Y su estómago también gruñó, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran escarlata.

—¿Tú también tienes hambre? —Parpadeó Gokú.

Qué molesto.

—No he comido nada desde el desayuno —dijo mirando para otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya veo...

El estómago de Gokú siguió gruñendo.

—Mejor ve a la cama. y tómate las pastillas que traje con un vaso de agua. Son dos. Ya sabes: la azul cada ocho horas y la blanca cada doce horas.

Gokú se quedó pensativo, aparentemente haciendo cuentas en su cabeza. Bra pensó que seguramente tendría problemas para saber a qué hora tomar las pastillas, o que seguramente se olvidaría o simplemente se quedaría dormido.

—En unos minutos te toca tomar la blanca.

Por eso ella estaba ahí. Por eso había usado el vehículo aéreo a su máxima velocidad. Iba todos los días a la montaña Paoz para ocuparse de que se tomara las pastillas y atenderlo en lo que pudiera. Por increíble que pareciera, el sayajín que había salvado varias veces la Tierra parecía un niño común y corriente estando enfermo.

Pensó en pedirle, otra vez, que la entrenara una vez que se recuperara. Sin embargo, hasta para ella eso sería ser algo insensible, y en su estado quizás él podría decirle que sí sin ser del todo consciente. En realidad eso podría convenirle a la princesa: podría grabarlo y cuando él estuviera totalmente recuperado le exigiría que cumpliera con su palabra. Sin duda era algo que ella haría, como cuando solía aprovecharse de Trunks cuando él se enfermaba y le hacía prometer que la llevaría al parque de diversiones cuando eran más pequeños. No obstante, eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, y además en esos momentos no traía el celular consigo dado que lo había roto en un ataque de rabia en una de las tantas discusiones que había tenido con su padre.

—¿Puedo tomármelo ahora? Me gustaría ir a descansar y creo que me costará levantarme después —declaró con una mano detrás de la nunca y una sonrisa algo cansada.

Bra lo miró con fijeza. Ella estaba ahí para atenderlo. Llevarle un vaso de agua con las pastillas era parte de su "deber", pero tal vez Gokú sentía que no quería ser más carga de la que suponía. Mirándolo bien, así de cerca como estaban, él parecía un niño grande, siempre risueño y encantador a su propia manera aunque ahora estuviera algo débil por la enfermedad.

—Supongo que que te lo tomes unos minutos antes no harán diferencia —dijo Bra.

—Gracias —Amplió más su sonrisa.

Miró para otro lado. Se había ruborizado nuevamente.

Gokú tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua para luego tragarse la pastilla. Bra se encontró observándolo, atenta, como si fuera su enfermera personal, o su madre... o tal vez su esposa. Pensar eso último hizo que algo dentro de ella le provocara una sensación extraña. Tal vez porque preocuparse tanto por alguien no era normal en ella. Y mucho menos lo que estaba por decir.

—Intentaré cocinar algo —declaró, por dentro sorprendida de sus propias palabras— Te avisaré cuando esté listo, así que ve a acostarte.

Desde que Gokú se había enfermado, Bra dejaba que él se hiciera cargo de cocinarse sus propios alimentos, pero eran días en los cuales el sayajín no estaba tan mal. Empero, ahora, Bra no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de atenderlo, de que se recuperara lo más pronto posible. Quería verlo activo, verlo entrenar en el bosque mientras ella le insistía en que la entrenase, siempre persiguiéndolo, siempre viendo la sonrisa del varón, siempre viendo aquellos movimientos de artes marciales ejercidos con absoluta maestría y precisión.

—¿En serio? —Se sorprendió él.

—También tengo hambre así que veré qué me sale. Y tendrá que comérselo aunque sepa mal —sentenció, nuevamente con las mejillas ruborizadas.

El sayajín parpadeó varias veces. Bra no parecía de las mujeres que cocinaba.

—Tengo tanta hambre que podría comer lo que sea —Rió.

Y Bra comenzó con lo suyo. La cocina era diferente y pequeña en comparación de la que había en la Corporación Cápsula así que le fue algo incómodo hacer su labor, aunque tampoco era como si hubiera usado la cocina de su casa más que para preparar alguna infusión o para hacerse una ensalada con huevos hervidos. De eso nunca había pasado. Y sólo ocurría cuando no había nadie en casa para atenderla. No obstante, por extraño que le pareciera, sintió la necesidad de cocinar algo un poco más elaborado, algo que tuviera buen sabor, o que al menos fuera comestible. Exploró la pequeña heladera y la alacena. Aún quedaba la pasta para preparar que había traído la semana pasada en las compras para la semana. Recordó las veces que observó a su madre cocinar. Bra no le prestaba mucha atención, pero al menos creía poder hacer lo básico. Tal vez algo caliente con todos los vegetales que encontrara en la heladera, carne, sal, aceite, algunas especias y que saliera lo que tuviera que salir, pero dando lo mejor de sí, dando su mejor esfuerzo en que el sabor fuera decente, pensó ella.

Revolvió, y se sintió como cuando veía a su madre trabajar arduamente en algún invento y rogaba porque diera resultado. Bra nunca se había sentido tan concentrada en algo que definitivamente no era lo suyo.

—¿Le gustará? —se encontró preguntándose.

Sirvió la comida en un plato hondo y lo puso sobre una bandeja. Después se dirigió a la habitación de Gokú cuidando que la comida no se le cayera. Se sintió extraña, ansiosa, nerviosa. Ella, la gran Bra Brief, había cocinado, y ni siquiera para ella misma, sino para alguien más.

— _Más le vale que luego de todo esto acceda a entrenarme_ —pensó.

Entró a la habitación como muchas otras veces, pero aún se sentía raro. Ésta vez aún más que las anteriores. Él estaba dormido, con la respiración algo ronca. Sin embargo, lucía tan tranquilo, tan calmado. Son Gokú era como un niño, pero no lo era, era un hombre.

— _Es un abuelo..._ —pensó. En su interior algo ocurría al verlo. No entendía bien qué, o tal vez... no quería hacerlo...

—¡Despierta! —exclamó de repente.

Y él despertó con un brinco.

—¿Bra? —dijo refregándose los ojos.

—¿Quién más? Ya te traje la comida.

Y una sonrisa se amplió. Cuánto brillo. Y por un momento Bra temió que esa sonrisa desapareciera. Pero lo único que pudo ver fue al sayajín comiendo con la misma rapidez que cuando estaba sano. Ella quiso preguntar, y se sintió estúpida por solo desearlo, pero era una cosa mucho más fuerte que ella.

—¿Te gusta?

—Muchas gracias por la comida. Me estaba muriendo de hambre —declaró él con una sonrisa.

La princesa frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Ella estaba parada y Gokú sentado así que lo podía ver desde arriba. Para Gokú la vista era de temer. Bra estaba molesta.

—Te hice una pregunta —manifestó con acritud.

—Pues verás... —dijo con una mano detrás de la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa— la verdad es que tenía tanta hambre que casi no le di importancia al sabor.

Una venita sobresalió de la frente de Bra. Quería golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente hasta que tuviera que despertarlo para que se tomara la pastilla azul. Pero se contuvo y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina y pensó en servirse un plato ella, empero el estómago se le había cerrado. Tenía una mezcla de enojo y algo más en su interior. Cómo la irritaba. Se sintió idiota por dedicarle tanto tiempo a él, por esforzarse tanto. Ella era Bra Brief. Ella no hacía nada por nadie. Esmerarse tanto por conseguir que Gokú fuera su maestro no lo valía. ¡Él era un clase baja! ¡Ella una princesa!

—¡Se acabó! ¡Me largo! —exclamó.

Fue a ver a Gokú nuevamente.

—Escucha: en una hora te toca la próxima pastilla. Seguro puedes tomartela. Volveré mañana y le diré a mi madre que cocine para a tí así yo no tengo que hacerlo —declaró casi gritando. Luego de eso salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Tomó la cápsula que guardaba en su bolsillo, la lanzó, pero debió de estar muy enfrascada en su enojo porque no notó cuando un águila —por quién sabe qué motivo— tomó la cápsula que no llegó a transformarse y rápidamente desapareció de la vista de Bra, quien se quedó maldiciendo al ave y a su suerte.

—¿Necesito un teléfono? —preguntó de repente.

Gokú se sorprendió de verla de nuevo en su habitación.

—¿Bra? Creí que te habías ido.

—Pues no. Tuve un problema. Necesito llamar a la Corporación Cápsula para que me vengan a buscar.

—Lo siento, Bra. Gohan y Goten solían usar esos aparatos, pero cuando se fueron a vivir solos se los llevaron con ellos.

¡Maldición!

—¿O sea que no tienes nada para comunicarte con los demás? —preguntó incrédula.

—Una vez Bulma me dio un celular, pero acabé perdiéndolo —Rió divertido.

Un tic nervioso invadió el parpado derecho de la princesa.

—Pues llévame volando, o usando la teletransportación.

Gokú la miró pensativo. A Bra no le gustaba nada eso.

—Lo siento, Bra, pero si te llevo volando probablemente te suelte en estas condiciones. Y tampoco creo poder usar la teletrasnportación.

Imposible. ¿Acaso estaba atrapada ahí? Quiso buscar una solución inmediatamente. Sin embargo, algo la alarmó. Gokú parecía tener la respiración algo dificultosa. Tocó su frente y la tenía hirviendo.

—Estás volando en fiebre —dijo con notable y repentina preocupación. Tal vez irse no habría sido una buena idea después de todo.

—Eso creo... —declaró con voz tenue y una sonrisa débil.

¿Cómo podía seguir sonriendo en ese estado? Le tomó la temperatura y el termómetro pareció que iba a explotar. Bra decidió que lo mejor era seguir ocupándose de él. Y desde ese momento puso un paño frío en la frente del sayajín cada ciertos minutos y se ocupó de que tomara las pastillas. Sin darse cuenta, la noche ya había caído y resolvió que le haría una sopa caliente como cena.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ella.

—Gracias, Bra —solo dijo él.

La princesa se sonrojó. Era un tonto. No le había contestado lo que le había preguntado. Bra no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. En algún momento su madre notaría su ausencia en la Corporación Cápsula e iría a buscarla, tal vez su padre lo haría, pero por el momento, o al menos por ese día, ninguno notaría que no estaba ahí, y no sería nada extraño. Seguramente para Vegeta sería normal pues luego de las discusiones entre él y Bra siempre desaparecía de su vista por días y Bulma estaría muy ocupada para notarlo también, después de todo Bra ya era adulta. La cuestión era que en cuando pudiera regresar a su casa le pediría a su madre que contratara a alguien que estuviera capacitado para cuidar de Gokú. Una pequeña molestia la invadió al pensar así. Sabía que no era la mejor para cuidar de alguien, pero por alguna razón quería ser ella quien lo cuidara, no despegarse del lado del sayajín hasta que estuviera completamente curado, porque simplemente no podría estar tranquila en dejarlo en manos de alguien más sin cerciorarse de que él estuviera bien.

— _Qué tontería_ —pensó la princesa—. _Gokú es un sayajín. Por supuesto que estará bien. Al parecer ya no tiene el mismo cuerpo de antaño, pero sin duda esto sigue siendo nada para él._

—De nada —musitó con una cálida sonrisa.

Halló unas cobijas y las puso al lado de la cama de Gokú. El sayajín no dijo nada y probablemente la fiebre alta ni siquiera lo dejaría percatarse de eso. No importaba mucho. Ella estaría cerca para atenderlo si algo ocurría.

—Seguramente no podré dormir —susurró ella con fingida molestia. Quería estar enfadada, porque esa era su naturaleza cuando algo o alguien le demandaba hacer algo y esforzarse demasiado, pero no podía. No con él.

Saber que en realidad no le molestaba estar ahí para él le hizo sentir extraña, como en todo el día entero. Tendría que estar irritada de tener que estar en esa situación. Sin embargo, parecía ser todo lo contrario: Bra en cierto aspecto estaba aliviada. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, seguramente si se hubiera ido a su casa ella estaría preocupada.

Y ella abrió los ojos de par a par: sorprendida por lo que veía y que por estar absorta en sus elucubraciones no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó ella al vislumbrar los ojos del sayajín sobre ella.

El resplandor de la luna era la única luminaria que entraba por la ventana y dejaba ver la silueta de ambos. De hecho, era prácticamente imposible saber si Gokú la miraba, pero Bra lo sabía.

Y ella también lo miraba. Atravesaba la oscuridad con algún tipo de conexión inexplicable.

—Eres rara... —dijo el.

¿Qué diablos había dicho?

—No sabía que seguías aquí —continuó diciendo.

Ella frunció el ceño. En verdad la fiebre lo estaba afectando.

—Tengo que saber cómo estás, si necesitas algo. Además debo cambiarte el paño cada cierto tiempo.

Otra vez oyó la fuerte respiración de Gokú. Bra se levantó de repente y, sin siquiera pensar en prender la luz, tocó la frente del sayajín por encima del paño. Estaba hirviendo otra vez. Lo sacó, lo mojó con agua fría y se lo puso otra vez. Eso pareció aliviarlo un poco. Ella se quedó ahí arrodillada al lado de la cama observándolo solo con el claro de la luna bañando el rostro del sayajín. Bra no podía moverse de su lado, parecía estar bajo el hechizo de algo. Y en un momento Gokú pareció volver en sí, pero el sudor le chorreaba.

Y la miró.

Con una cercanía peligrosa.

—Tienes algo... —declaró él.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

—¿Eh?

—Eres... —Se quedó en silencio por un momento. Parecía estar buscando la palabra indicada— linda...

Y quedó estática. Los ojos dilatados y abiertos de par a par. El corazón palpitando a un ritmo nunca antes sentido. Quería decir algo, ¿pero qué? Solo estaba ahí, inmóvil sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

Solo sentir.

—Y-Yo... —balbuceó.

—Bra...

Qué peligroso.

— _No puede ser..._

Muy peligroso...

—Deberías tener cuidado —dijo la princesa una vez que logró recobrar la compostura.

Y la cordura.

—¿Eh?

—Si le dices eso a alguien —habló con una seriedad extraña, y cierta desilusión en los ojos— podrías hacer que esa persona lo malinterprete.

—¿Tú crees?

Recién se daba cuenta: lo mucho que inconscientemente conocía a Gokú. Antes de encapricharse con hacerlo su maestro de artes marciales, recordaba hacer ciertas cosas: cada vez que él aparecía en la Corporación Cápsula para buscar a su padre, ella estaba ahí. Cada vez que su madre lo necesitaba para algo, ella se ofrecía a ir a buscarlo. Cada vez que Vegeta iba a entrenar, ella iba y los observaba de lejos. Era algo automático, y nunca se cuestionaba sus acciones. Simplemente lo hacía. En algún momento se habría dicho a sí misma que lo hacía para poder aprender del sayajín más fuerte del universo, pero la verdad era que aquello iba mucho más allá. Y durante todo ese tiempo observándolo, Bra, sin darse cuenta, aprendió muchas cosas de él, de su personalidad, de su forma de ser, de su esencia. Por eso, aunque por un momento se sintió dichosa, comprendió lo que él había querido decirle.

Y también comprendió algo de ella misma.

—Sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Está en su habitación —contestó Bulma.

—Ya veo —repuso Gokú.

Subió las escaleras y de todas las habitaciones sintió un diminuto ki detrás de la puerta color turquesa. Tocó un par de veces y finalmente una voz algo débil le indicó entrar.

—Hola, Bra —saludó con una mano levantada y una sonrisa jovial.

Ella se sorprendió de verlo, y pese al rubor que ya traía en las mejillas, éstas parecieron enrojecer aún más.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió.

—Vine a decirte algo.

Bra lo miró confundida, y desde ya se sentía incómoda que la viera en cama, con los cabellos despeinados, y el rostro atestado de sudor.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues... —comenzó— acepto entrenarte —Amplió aún más su sonrisa.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Gokú se cruzó de brazos y puso una expresión pensativa que a Bra le pareció muy graciosa. En realidad él no estaba seguro, pero muy probablemente el hecho de que ella lo hubiera cuidado durante su terrible resfrío habría influido.

—No lo sé —dijo sincero—. Pero en realidad siempre quise hacerlo —reveló.

Eso la sorprendió.

—¿Entonces por qué te negabas cada vez que te lo pedía? —Quiso saber.

—Pues, por Vegeta. Él me prohibió entrenarte.

Y un repentino enojo se apoderó de ella. Definitivamente su padre la escucharía luego.

—Asi que éste será nuestro secreto —terminó por decir.

—¿Cómo harás que no se dé cuenta si puede rastrearnos mediante el ki?

—Te llevaré a un planeta lejano. No podrá localizarte.

En realidad, a la primera que Vegeta intentara sentir el ki de su hija y no lo encontrara, se volvería loco, pero, sorprendentemente, a Bra no le importaba. Ya se encargaría de solucionar eso.

—De acuerdo —convino con una sonrisa.

—¡Muy bien! Ahora iré a traerte el caldo de pollo que tu madre preparó.

Bra alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Yo cuidaré de ti —anunció.

Y el corazón de Bra tembló. Quedó muda.

Gokú solo rió divertido. El rostro de Bra le parecía gracioso. Luego se fue a buscar la comida para la princesa.

 _Solos_ : entrenando en un planeta lejano por mucho tiempo. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Las posibilidades serían infinitas.

Las _oportunidades..._ serían muchísimas.


	6. Chapter 6

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rosa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La miró con los ojos enormes. Algo inexplicable se había posicionado en la boca de su estómago.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De lo evidente, por supuesto —declaró Marron con una risita—. ¿No te das cuenta, Bra? ¿O no quieres hacerlo? Vamos, esta clase de cosas no es tu estilo. Si algo no te gusta simplemente te deshaces de eso y punto. Jamás das vueltas. Tú eres directa. ¿Por qué no lo eres ahora?

Bra alzó una ceja. La sensación crecía en su interior. Sentía que su mejor amiga se estaba refiriendo a más de una cosa con aquellas palabras.

—Estás loca —se limitó a decir la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula.

—Entonces no vayas.

Y el caminar de Bra se detuvo. Se quedó mirando el césped bajo sus pies. Sintió una pequeña angustia. Marron tenía razón. No debería ir. Eso hacía cuando algo le molestaba: se deshacía de eso. Y ciertamente estaba demasiado fastidiada.

Marron observó a Bra con suma atención. La conocía demasiado. Bra no era alguien de remilgos. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Pero este caso era algo especial. Solo hacía falta un empujoncito.

 _Irás._

—Iré.

Y Marron sonrió.

—¿Por qué?

—Todavía no sé.

Esta vez fue Marron la sorprendida.

—Pero lo voy a averiguar —continuó diciendo la sayajín—. Marron, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La rubia la miró. Ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios.

—Debe ser algo sumamente delicado —razonó Bra.

—No lo digas como si no lo supieras. —La miró con fijeza—. Tú lo sientes en las entrañas —aseguró—. Codifícalo.

Eso era cierto. Había algo en su interior que le molestaba. Un picor extraño. Algo que la seguía arrastrando al mismo lugar siempre que debía ir. Podría darle un millón de explicaciones a Marron. Podría darse un millón de explicaciones a sí misma.

Excusas.

Pero intentar engañar a Marron era como intentar engañarse a sí misma. Y Bra era fuerte. Si había algo importante que enfrentar ella lo hacía sin dudar. Eso le habían enseñado sus padres, y así era la naturaleza de la princesa sayajín.

—Suerte —le deseó Marron.

Bra abrió los ojos de par a par una vez más. Por lo general, Marron siempre la acompañaba, pero al parecer esta vez dejaría que fuese sola. Y aquella palabra… ¿Por qué Marron le deseaba suerte? Nunca lo hacía. Bra Brief nunca necesitaba suerte. Bra Brief siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía. Y Marrón lo sabía. En otras circunstancias la princesa le hubiese dicho que no necesitaba suerte. Pero la verdad es que no se atrevió a decir nada.

Marron se quedó en el medio del bosque y observó a su mejor amiga alejarse. Tendría que enfrentar su destino sola.

¿Cuál sería?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bra Brief frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos en cuanto vio a Son Gokú hacer sus flexiones.

—¡Oye tú! —exclamó molesta.

El varón sonrió al verla.

—¡Bra! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Una vena resaltó en la frente de la aludida. Apretó los puños totalmente furiosa.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Idiota!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó con gesto curioso.

Esas palabras solo aumentaron la furia de la princesa. ¿Dejar de ir a ese lugar no era más fácil? ¿Por qué seguía soportando tanta irresponsabilidad y falta de palabra?

—¡Otra vez te fuiste sin decir nada! —vociferó—. ¡Otra vez me dejaste plantada!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—¡IMBÉCIL!

Ese carácter explosivo le recordaba demasiado a Bulma. Una gotita apareció en la frente de Gokú y procuró tratar de no hacer que la hija de Vegeta se enfureciera más.

—L-Lo siento. Ya me acordé, es que Wiss vino y me dijo que tenía un entrenamiento especial para mí. Y no sabes lo difícil que es lograr que me entrene así que me fui con él. —Rió divertido, con una mano detrás de la nuca.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?

—¿De ti? —parpadeó.

—¡Desapareciste casi siete meses sin decirme nada! ¡Todos los días venía aquí para ver si aparecías!

—¿Acaso Vegeta o tu hermano no podían entrenarte?

Bra no dijo nada. Era el colmo. ¿Cómo es que ese hombre podía ser tan olvidadizo? Vegeta apenas entrenaba a ese discípulo suyo llamado Kyabe, sin mencionar que por alguna razón no quería que ella se convirtiera en una guerrera, y Trunks nunca tenía tiempo para ella porque se encargaba de las cosas de la Corporación Cápsula con su madre.

—No.

—Y-Ya veo… —dijo con una risa nerviosa—. Oye, ¿quieres entrenar?

—¿Y cuánto durará el entrenamiento esta vez? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres días? ¿Cuatro días?

 _¿A qué diablos vine hasta aquí? ¿Qué vine a buscar?_

 _¿Por qué…?_

Gokú siguió riendo. No podía decirle nada, ni asegurarle nada. No quería mentirle y que luego apareciera hecha una furia como en esos momentos.

—Lo que tenga que durar. Bra, la verdad es que el señor Bills y Wiss se fueron a atender unos asuntos en el sexto universo y cuando se desocupen yo volveré al planeta del señor Bills así que quizás solo pueda entrenarte hoy, y no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en regresar.

Otra punzada de afilada molestia le atravesó las entrañas a la princesa sayajín. Gokú era el sayajín más poderoso de todos, el único digno para entrenarla además de su padre. Sin embargo, no iba a tolerar esos desplantes. Bra Brief no se rebajaba ante nadie. No iba a rogarle que se quedara más tiempo con ella.

—Bien —dijo tajante—. No hace falta. No tengo por qué soportar esto. Lo haré sola.

Gokú parpadeó.

—¿En serio? Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Entonces yo me iré al río. Te deseo suerte, Bra —dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se fue hacia el río que quedaba a unos minutos caminando de allí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gokú se inclinó en la orilla del río. El agua lucía fresca y deliciosa, y él estaba sediento luego de varias horas de entrenamiento. Aún podía sentir el ki de Bra. Estaba cerca. Más cerca de lo que debería. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. Sumergió la cabeza dentro de la gran masa cristalina y comenzó a beber agua. Mientras tanto, la princesa sayajín apareció de repente al lado de él. Estaba colérica. De pronto, tomó los cabellos de la nuca del sayajín y sacó la cabeza. Quería darle una lección ahora que estaba con la guardia baja.

Sin embargo…

Gokú parpadeó sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

…existían impulsos que eran arrasadores.

 _"Tú lo sientes en las entrañas. Codifícalo."_

 _"Suerte"_

Bra soltó a Gokú y se alejó varios pasos de él. Tenía el pulso totalmente desbocado y frenético. Intentaba comprender lo que acababa de hacer. Pero los latidos de su corazón y aquel cosquilleo electrizante atravesándole cada célula del cuerpo le impedían razonar.

Y ella quedó estática. Perpleja. Sin habla. Y él la miraba con gesto curioso. Parpadeó un par de veces. Las gotas de agua caían por sus cabellos rebeldes. Bra lo encontró fascinante y adorable.

No supo cuánto tiempo quedaron de esa manera. Pero no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que ella cayó en verdadera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y del significado que tenía.

 _No puede ser…_

Y corrió.

Bra Brief corrió como nunca lo hizo. Tan aturdida y conmocionada estaba, que tardó en acordarse de que podía volar. En algún momento escuchó que Gokú la llamaba. Pero ella hizo caso omiso. No quería verlo. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía verdadera y completamente abochornada. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara otra vez? Jamás se había sentido así. Ella no era así.

 _¡Marron!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bra estaba en un rincón de la casa de Marron. Tenía los brazos rodeando sus piernas y el rostro escondido entre las extremidades. A la rubia le pareció una pose nueva y curiosa. Bra no era de esas. Bra acostumbraba a estar parada, erguida y con la expresión altiva, como si el mundo le perteneciera, y como si todos tuvieran la obligación de rendirle tributo. No obstante, poco se parecía aquella princesa de carácter demandante muy parecido al de sus padres. Bra simplemente había ido a la casa de Marron y se había quedado en un rincón de la casa. No hubo palabras. Pero no hizo falta. Marron sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

—Lo sabías, ¿verdad? —finalmente habló Bra.

—Era demasiado obvio.

—¿Cómo? —apenas se atrevió a asomar los ojos por encima de los antebrazos.

—Te la pasabas hablando del señor Gokú. Siempre decías que te molestaba y que no lo soportabas, pero siempre volvías al mismo lugar de entrenamiento para entrenar con él.

—Él es el único sayajín más fuerte que mi padre. Sabes que jamás dejaría que cualquiera me entrene.

—Eso es cierto. Por eso era la excusa perfecta para volver. —Bra miró hacia otro lado cuando su amiga dijo eso—. La verdad, Bra, es que por más que él se olvidaba de que debía entrenarte tú seguías yendo. Si hubiese sido otra persona, sin importar que fuese el guerrero más poderoso de los doce universos, tú jamás hubieses aceptado tales desplantes. A la primera creo que ya no se lo hubieses perdonado. Por eso al principio me pareció muy curioso que siguieses insistiendo. Ya van dos años, ¿sabes? Y el señor Gokú se ha ido a entrenar a otros planetas y universos más veces de las que te ha entrenado en ese tiempo.

Y ella se dio cuenta. Marron tenía razón. Casi en los dos últimos años no había hecho más que pensar en él, ya sea de una forma u otra. Siempre lo criticaba, pero la verdad era que esa era la única forma en la que inconscientemente se permitía pensar en él. Ahora ya no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptarlo.

—Es una locura, Marron… —susurró.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Esas palabras definitivamente no consolaban a la sayajín.

—¿Pero acaso alguna vez has fijado tu interés en las cosas ordinarias? —continuó diciendo Marron.

Bra abrió los ojos con desmesura.

—Mi padre va a matarme.

—Que te hayas enamorado de su mayor rival no es tan malo —dijo intentando animarla—. Yo diría que mejor te prepares para lo que venga después. Porque no te quedarás con los brazos cruzados, ¿verdad? Tú siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¿o no? Por ahora descansa un poco de tus emociones, y luego haz las locuras.

—¿Y si…?

—¿Eh?

—¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde?

—¿Cómo que tarde? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que… Creo que ya cometí una locura.

Marron parpadeó un par de veces sin entender. Mientras tanto los labios de Bra empezaron a arder más de lo que le venían ardiendo hasta el momento. Inconscientemente llevó un par de dos hacia los labios y los acarició. Fue con ese gesto que finalmente Marron comprendió lo que Bra no se había atrevido a decirle. Y ahora era la rubia a quien le había ganado la perplejidad.

—Bien… —comenzó a hablar Marron tratando de que el grito de emoción y sorpresa contenida no encontrara su camino en sus cuerdas vocales—. Que no se entere tu padre porque te va a meter en una escuela de monjas anti-Kakaroto. ¿Te imaginas si se entera que el primer beso de su retoño se lo robó su híper mega archi rival de toda la vida? Creo que lo mata.

El rostro de Bra enrojeció furiosamente. Marron lo encontró muy gracioso. Pocas eran las veces en las cuales tenía la oportunidad de ver a la gran Bra Brief de esa forma.

—¡Basta de bromas! ¡Esto es en serio!

—Entonces vas a tener que estar a la altura de las circunstancias, Bra.

La princesa la escuchó atenta. De repente el semblante de Marron era serio y solemne.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Eso lo vas a tener que averiguar tú misma. No escogiste a alguien que fuese fácil de conquistar, Bra. El señor Gokú es bastante peculiar. Y también…

Marron dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire por largo rato.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Bra.

—Creo que la edad aquí importa. Tú tienes dieciséis, y pues…

—Gokú es menor que mi padre.

—Eso no hace mucha diferencia —manifestó con los ojos entornados.

Marron miró a Bra con una ternura nostálgica y comprensiva. Cuando ella tenía la edad de Bra le había pasado algo parecido con Goten. Afortunadamente, todo había salido bien y actualmente eran pareja. Sin embargo, esto era diferente, mucho más conflictivo, sin duda habría muchos obstáculos por superar.

—Piénsalo, Bra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había decidido no participar en el torneo de artes marciales. No valía la pena. No obstante, si su padre había decidido hacerlo, era porque había una razón poderosa. Y Bra podía suponer cuál era esa razón. ¿Estaba bien que estuviese allí? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Y por qué no? Tenía a Marron a su lado. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y se suponía que todo sentimiento tenía que haberse amenizado, procesado, aceptado y madurado.

Las cosas no siempre eran como uno las quería.

Era parte de la vida.

Sí, podía con eso. Podía con el mundo mismo. ¿Por qué no iba a poder con aquel evento, con aquella aparición que estaba por ver? Además, tenía que aceptarlo, quería estar allí, ya sea por todo lo que estaba bien o por todo lo que estaba mal. No importaba. Adentro, en el interior de sus entrañas seguía siendo caprichosa, pero podía controlarse. Sabía hasta qué punto llegar. Si se tornaba peligroso simplemente se iría y punto.

Como lo esperaba, las peleas eran aburridas. Los guerreros Z también lo pensaron así. Pero miraban los combates con paciencia hasta poder ver a los peleadores que eran verdaderamente poderosos. ¿Por qué su padre había decidido participar? Bueno, eso era evidente, tal vez una mejor pregunta sería: ¿Por qué _él_ había decidido participar? Tal vez esperaba conocer a alguien. Tal vez a la reencarnación de algún ser poderoso, o simplemente un humano que pudiese igualar a un sayajín. Bra lo veía sumamente improbable, pero no se dio muchas vueltas con aquello. Simplemente se limitó a contener el aliento —internamente— cuando Gokú hizo su primera aparición. Ella sabía que le iba afectar verlo, pero ni en sus sueños más locos imaginó cuánto. ¿Cómo era posible? Se suponía que había madurado un montón de factores en su interior. Pero al parecer algunas cosas podían seguir igual, o incluso intensificarse de manera indecible. ¿Cómo sería si él estuviese frente a ella, cerca? Sería monstruoso. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era el tiempo? ¿Tanto lo había extrañado? ¿No se suponía que aquel sentimiento debería haberse aplacado? Parecía haber ocurrido todo lo contrario. Y si en algún momento Bra lo dudó, esto definitivamente tenía que haber destruido cualquier atisbo de duda: lo que sentía por ese sayajín no era un capricho. En Bra habían cambiado y evolucionado un montón de cosas, menos lo que Son Gokú le inspiraba.

Y se puso de pie.

—¿Bra?

Los ojos de la princesa no podían despegarse de Gokú. Parecía que algo dentro de ella crecía inexorablemente, y terminaría por hacerla explotar. No podía con aquello.

Simplemente no podía.

Y Marron pareció comprenderlo sin que su amiga dijese nada. Lo veía en su cariz, en sus ojos llenos de anhelo.

—No puedo quedarme —se limitó a decir.

Y justo antes de que diera un paso hacia la salida, sintió los ojos del sayajín clavarse en ella desde la lejanía. Eso la fulminó. Era como si él siempre hubiese estado pendiente de ella.

—O-Oye, Bra, ¿es mi imaginación o el señor Gokú te está…?

—Hola, Bra —saludó Gokú con su típica sonrisa risueña.

De repente, él estaba frente a ella, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Una hazaña escandalosamente fácil para un guerrero como él. Pudo haber usado la teletransportación o simplemente haber usado su alucinante velocidad. Pero pensar en aquello no ayudaba en nada. Era un vano intento por distraer su mente y los desbordantes sentimientos que la atravesaban. Ella podría jurar que le temblaban las piernas. No obstante, como la princesa sayajín que era, le regaló al sayajín su semblante más altivo y soberbio.

—Tiempo sin vernos.

—Estás más alta.

—Han pasado cinco años.

Marron se sentía monumentalmente ignorada, aunque conociendo al señor Gokú, no le parecería extraño que no se acordara de ella.

—¿Tanto? —La miró con asombro—. Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte.

—Mi padre me ha entrenado.

Marron ya empezaba a escuchar el murmullo de los espectadores en las gradas. Todos tenían los ojos puestos sobre el luchador que había abandonado la pelea y la hermosa mujer de cabello celeste. El anunciador le habló a Gokú desde la plataforma pidiéndole por favor que regrese al combate, mientras que el contrincante parecía perder la paciencia cada vez más.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a la pelea.

—¿No te vas a quedar? —preguntó curioso.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por eso es que tu ki tiene una fluctuación algo extraña? La verdad me llamó mucho la atención. Debe ser algo urgente.

Bra no pudo evitar enrojecer. El hecho de que Gokú sepa eso la avergonzaba terriblemente. Por mucho que aparentara, el ki era algo que no podía ocultarle a Gokú.

—Adiós —se limitó a decir.

Y de esa forma salió del estadio del torneo de artes marciales. Seguía aturdida, y con el corazón desbocado. Sin embargo, se sentía más aliviada.

—Aquí afuera es más tranquilo.

Y Bra miró a Gokú con los ojos enormes.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! —exclamó perdiendo los estribos. Ese hombre la enloquecería.

Gokú rió divertido. Le parecía gracioso cuando ella se enojaba. Aunque, también, en muchas ocasiones le daba miedo.

—Si me lo preguntas así, pues, no estoy seguro —declaró con ambas manos detrás de la nuca. Eso desconcertó a Bra—. Solo quise venir.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bra trataba de mantenerse fuerte, de ser la misma de siempre. Pero algo dentro de ella se estaba rompiendo. No podía soportarlo. Aquel ardor en su interior…

—No estoy seguro —manifestó pensativo—. Es solo que… la última vez que nos vimos me dejó pensando.

Y las mejillas de la princesa se colorearon otra vez.

—¿E-En qué te dejó pensando? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—En que fue raro. Una vez vi que Trunks se lo hizo a Mai en un futuro alternativo.

 _Imposible…_

Bra había escuchado de sus padres que Gokú era bastante peculiar. Incluso lo había escuchado de Marron, de hecho, todos lo decían. No obstante, aquello era el colmo. ¿No se suponía que él había estado casado? Claro que cuando Milk estaba viva era una mujer extraña, pero, ¿hasta dónde habrían llegado? Era simplemente imposible que habiendo concebido hijos no supiesen lo que era darse un beso en los labios.

—No me digas que no sabes lo que es un beso en los labios —le dijo estupefacta.

Gokú parpadeó.

—¿Debería?

—¡Pues sí!

—Entonces dime: ¿por qué me besaste aquella vez y luego saliste corriendo? Jamás había sentido tu ki tan desequilibrado. Fue muy parecido a como está ahora.

Quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara. Bra se quedó en silencio. Parecía que el oxigeno no llegaba a los pulmones y que sus cuerdas vocales eran incapaces de ponerse a funcionar.

—No te lo diré —finalmente dijo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no tiene importancia. Fue una acción inapropiada de mi parte. Te pido disculpas. Nunca más se volverá a repetir.

Gokú la miró con gesto curioso y algo desilusionado. Bra estaba diferente, pero intrínsecamente no había cambiado.

—¿Lo fue? ¿Fue inapropiado?

—Sí, y quedó en el pasado.

Y él sonrió tan jovial como siempre.

—Quiero besarte, Bra.

Y ella pareció sentir que el tiempo se congelaba. La radiante sonrisa de Gokú era todo lo que Bra podía ver, lo único que quería contemplar el resto de su vida.

Eso y…

Pero aquello duró menos de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese deseado. Se escuchó una explosión de pronto. Y para cuando Bra pudo salir de aquel trance de ensueño, cayó en cuenta de que un energúmeno ki se había desatado de súbito.

Y lo había arrastrado a Gokú.

 _Papá._

Varios metros a la distancia de donde se encontraba ella, dos colosales kis chocaban entre sí. Sin embargo, el de Vegeta era el más monstruoso. Hubo un segundo en que Bra pareció haberse apagado cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Gokú, o tal vez era por la extraordinaria velocidad en la que había sucedido todo, pero estaba segura de que su padre había golpeado a Gokú justo después de que él dijera lo que dijo, palabras que aún ella las encontraba demasiado increíbles para ser ciertas.

No, allí estaba la prueba: Vegeta estaba colérico.

—¡KAKAROTO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, IMBÉCIL?! —se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Hubo varias explosiones más y las personas empezaron a huir despavoridas. El lugar se estaba derrumbando.

—Vegeta, tranquilízate, ¿por qué estás tan alterado? —inquirió a la vez que trataba de esquivar los impresionantes golpes del príncipe sayajín.

—¡¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntar, maldito insecto?! Primero me dejas en la plataforma esperando y luego te atreves a acercarte a Bra y a decirle semejante barbaridad. ¡MALDITO!

 _Y lo peor es que…_

—¡Papá! —vociferó Bra desde la distancia.

—¡No te acerques, Bra! —espetó Vegeta—. ¡Jamás lo permitiré!

Y la batalla continuó.

Aquello había dejado a Bra sumamente pensativa. ¿A qué se había referido su padre con aquellas palabras? ¿Acaso era posible que él supiera…? La sola idea la aterraba. Pero algo le gritaba que no solo se trataba de una idea. Aquella ira tan mayúscula y descontrolada solo podía significar una cosa. Ella quedó estática viendo la increíble batalla. Su padre no cesaba de golpear a Gokú. ¿Por qué él no podía defenderse? ¿Tanta diferencia había? ¿La ira de un sayajín podía ser tan demoledora? Había una gran diferencia. Mucha. Gokú estaba perdiendo.

Gokú estaba…

—¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! —gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero el príncipe no escuchó a su hija. Los puños de Vegeta estaban cubiertos de sangre. Gokú estaba casi inconsciente. Y odiaba aquella sonrisa que aún en ese estado tan patético y lamentable seguía portando.

—V-Vegeta… c-creo q-ue ya sé… porque es-stas tan en-nojado… B-Bra es…

—¡Ni se te ocurra decir su nombre, insecto! —sentenció—. ¡No te volverás a acercar a ella nunca más!

—Lo siento… V-Vegeta… pero c-creo que ya no podré… ha-hacer eso…

Vegeta apretó los puños y los dientes. Estaba apunto de golpearlo nuevamente. No obstante, algo lo detuvo. Gokú continuó hablando.

—N-No lo entiendo bien… p-pero hay algo en Bra que me atrae… y es a-algo diferente… extraño… se ha vuelto más fuerte… p-pero siento que eso no es lo ú-único…

Y Vegeta dio el golpe de gracia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender dónde estaba y recordar lo que había pasado antes de perder la consciencia. La puerta se abrió y Bra entró. Traía consigo una bandeja con una bebida de color naranja. La dejó al lado de la mesita de luz que Gokú tenía al lado de su cama.

—Necesitas líquidos —sentenció ella, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Mi padre te derribó —dijo sin rodeos.

—Sí que lo hizo —manifestó con una risita. Se sentó en la cama y bebió todo el vaso de jugo—. Gracias, Bra.

La aludida miró para otro lado con las mejillas ligeramente escarlatas. Estar allí era peligroso. Había ido porque no pudo con los deseos de verlo pese a que sabía que las semillas de ermitaño eran infalibles cuando de heridas de combate se trataban. Sin decir nada dio media sobre sus talones para marcharse.

—Quiero besarte, Bra.

Y otra vez la magia sucedió.

Otra vez Son Gokú estaba cerca de ella.

Sin previo aviso. Sin rodeos.

Bra no podía hablar. Solo temblar. A esas alturas controlar las irregulares oscilaciones de su ki era una misión imposible. El contacto era todo lo que Bra jamás pudo soñar. Mucho más. La imaginación había quedado pequeña. El anhelo, de pronto, se había convertido en algo con lo que nunca más podría vivir. El hechizo ya estaba hecho.

Bra ya no iba poder depararse de él jamás.

Y cuando Gokú se separó de ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, de esas que cautivaban a Bra sobremanera, pero que por orgullo no lo había podido aceptar.

—Creo que ya comprendo —habló el sayajín.

Bra no sabía cómo reaccionar. Simplemente no podía decir nada.

—Bien. Creo que me iré a entrenar —anunció.

La princesa quedó estupefacta. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Vio en un ralentí supremo cómo Gokú se preparaba para teletranspotarse.

 _¡Oh, no, Son Gokú, ni creas que me harás lo mismo!_

—¡Insecto! —exclamó de pronto.

Y Gokú la miró.

—¡¿Primero me besas y luego quieres irte?! ¡¿Quién diablos te piensas que eres?! ¡¿Crees que puedes robarte mi primer y último beso?! ¡Imbécil!

—¿Acaso soy el primero a quien has besado? ¿Y también el último? —La miró con gesto curioso.

El rostro de Bra se tornó escarlata nuevamente. Estaba sumamente enojada, pero también abochornada. Había sido demasiado sincera.

—¡Sí!

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¡El primero y el último! —continuó hablando—. ¡Eres el primer idiota de quien me enamoro! —declaró haciendo acopio de todo su valor.

—Ya veo. —Volvió a sonreír.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?! —dijo con los puños apretados.

¿Acaso no entendía lo difícil que era ser tan arrebatadoramente sincera?

—Estamos a mano.

Y ella amplió los ojos nuevamente. Pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Qué…? —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Adiós, Bra.

Había desaparecido.

Y Bra quedó estática varios segundos. Tardó en comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Como todo lo que rodeaba a Gokú. Una ira tremenda volvió a apoderarse de ella.

—¡Maldito insecto!

 _La próxima vez… La próxima vez no lograrás escapar, Son Gokú._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: JAJAJAJAJA Lo siento, no me sale hacer buenos finales. Me es muy difícil hacer a un Gokú romántico, y es que él no es NADA romántico, pero no puedo evitarlo, Gokú me encanta, y me encanta con Bra, o algo así (?). Concretar algo con ellos es sumamente difícil. Algún día haré un long fic de ellos y lo haré como se debe. Mientras tanto me alegro de haber podido escribir algo para esta antología luego de más de un año. Tengo que aceptarlo, ahora estoy más en el fandom de Hunter X Hunter, mi obra preferida en el mundo mundial, pero en mi corazón siempre estará DB y en especial esta pareja que amo con locura.**

 **Les doy muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mis boludeces. Les dejo un saludo enorme.**

 **Anna Bradbury.**

 **Pd: ¿Quién iba a decir que en el mes del miedo iba a salir algo romántico? XD**


End file.
